The Star Crossed Lovers
by Dobby's Love
Summary: It's post hbp, a kinda funny, kinda fluffy dr/hr fic. I reccomend reading Pricked by a rose, if you're intrested in reading a dr/hr fic i wrote, star crossed is not bad, but not my fave... just being honest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

Draco was sitting inside the dark hut. It's been two weeks since the incident at the astronomy tower. He couldn't do it. He knew he wouldn't. He was already agreeing to go under Dumbledore's protection.

Snape had to make that stupid unbreakable vow with his mother, he had to interfere and kill Dumbledore. Now Draco's life is more complicated than ever.

Since Draco was born he had to follow his parents footsteps. He had to hate everyone who was different, had to act superior to all, had to join the dark lord.

All Draco ever wanted was a normal childhood. Without being around dark wizards and dark energy all day. Being able to have dreams, aspirations, and most importantly not being judged or liked because he was a Malfoy.

The only good thing that ever happened to him was Hogwarts, but his father surely found a way to ruin that. Draco loved Hogwarts, loved that there he was more or less independent. But as always everything he loved was taken away from him. Everything that made him happy had to be either bad, or unavailable.

At this point he hated his life, he didn't care if his father or his fellow death eaters would find him, he didn't care if the members of the order were looking for him.

He was sick and tired from everyone, especially from himself. From this day forward, he swore to never go back to his old life. To transform himself completely, and to start fresh. Leaving his old life behind, no matter how difficult it was, or how much pain it brought to him.

He would never see his mother again, and knowing that really hurt. He loved his mother, he loved her like nobody else in his life. She was the only person he could talk to, the only one to ever understand him, but she was too afraid to help.

She knew she should never cross Lucius. And for that, Draco could never forgive her. As much as she loved him, she never stood up for him. She let his father turn him into an evil monster in everybody's eyes.

Especially in the eyes of the person he cared for a lot. The one person he knew he was destined to be with. But how? she hated him, and he surely couldn't blame her for that. He was meaner to her than to anyone else. He hurt her feelings countless times, and acted like an arrogant prat every time he saw her.

He knew deep inside he acted like this to hide his true feelings. Nobody ever realized he was being a total jerk because deep inside she made him lose his mind, and that scared him.

He knew his parents will kill him before ever allowing him to be with her, to be happy. So he kept it inside, even though it tore him apart, he swallowed it, and lived on.

All is lost now either way.

All his dreams of being happy had shredded into pieces so small there was no chance of ever picking them up and gluing them back together. No matter how much she hated him before, now she definitely loathed him.

He knew that even if he had the chance to meet her and tell her how he felt, it wouldn't help, she wouldn't listen. She would never forgive him.

Draco didn't know how long he stayed awake in the dark, cold and lonely hut, laying on the floor, without a bed, without no covers, just the hard cement as his mattress.

He didn't know how long he's been feeling remorse and self pity.

Eventually with a broken heart, and a guilty gut, his mind had rested, and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

Hermione was sitting in her room. Her mind was in deep thought. She was thinking over all the past month's events.

Harry had always told her Draco was a death eater, but she didn't believe him, more likely, she didn't want to believe him. She couldn't believe he actually tried to kill Dumbledore. Why would he ever agree to such a thing?

Hermione knew he was a prat and an arrogant prick, but she never thought he was evil. Yeah, he came from a long line of death eaters, but for some strange reason, she always had a feeling he was different. It was very weird and unexplainable, but she always felt like he would soon realize he's been wrong and change.

'_I guess I should never follow my feelings again'_ she thought to herself. _'as they are obviously fooling me'. _She hated the fact that she was wrong.

Deep in her heart she always wished things would be different. But when did she ever get what she wished for. _'Life is hard, and we all have to live with it'._

Harry was away, fighting evil, looking for horcruxes. He wouldn't let her and Ron come and help. He said they were in enough danger already, and that he would be better off knowing they're safer.

She knew why he turned down they're help. He felt guilty for three dead people already, he didn't want the guilt of their death on top of it all.

Hogwarts closed down, they said it would only re-open when the war would be finished. Students wanted to be with their families at such critical times.

Besides one could never imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore. It would never be the same. Hermione used to consider Hogwarts the safest place to be at, that went down the drain as well.

She didn't think of Dumbledore's death often, it was too painful. The first week she would sit and reminisce past events. His death, his funeral, hearing Harry's tale of how the events occurred.

From what he said it sounded like Draco was giving in.

'_That damn Snape'_ she thought, '_there, another person I was totally wrong about'_. She never, in a million years thought he was evil.

'_Mean, yes, unfair, most definitely, but evil, no way!' _

'_He just killed him, no feelings of remorse what so ever. After all Dumbledore was the only person that believed him, he took him under his wing. Protected him, gave him a job, made him respected and trusted by all. Snape just came out, said Avada Kadevra, and boom, that was a thank you very much for everything'. _

Hermione was mad at herself for not believing Harry. Mad at Snape for being such an ungrateful git. And mostly mad at Dumbledore for his bad judgment, and for trusting Snape.

But most of all for dying. She knew that without Dumbledore, the war against Voldemort will be all the more difficult, even impossible. Dumbledore was the only person Voldemort had ever feared, and now he was out of his way.

Who would defeat him? Harry was too young. Even though she knew Harry was a great wizard for his age, he was no competition to Voldemort.

That feeling made her fear for her friend's life everyday. Every time she received an owl from him, telling her he's ok, or asking for a bit of advice or a favor (looking up a certain location in a book, or a certain spell) she felt a strong relief, that he made it this far.

Hermione stayed in touch with Ron and Ginny, but didn't see them so often. It was too dangerous. She stayed with her family in the muggle world, and they stayed with theirs at the wizard world.

'_Dumbledore' _she thought, 'why did you, of all people have to die?'

The thought that she'll never see his twinkling eyes, or hear his calm voice again, brought tears to her eyes.

In the six years she's been at Hogwarts she learned to love and respect the Head Master like no other teacher. She always thought that when times would get rough, he'll always be there to make it better. Times couldn't get worse, and he was gone.

A tear trickled down her cheek when she thought about the day he died. '_Poor Harry'_, she thought, '_having to witness it all: Cedric's death, Sirius' death, and worse of all Dumbledore's death'. _

She remembered the funeral, how Hagrid was crying uncontrollably, how Harry had no words to say, and everyone were crying silently, crying for the greatest wizard of their time. Crying for their loss, the greatest loss, a loss no one had ever expected, or could have ever predicted.

A loss, she feared she'll never get over.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Hermione's mother walked into her room, she saw Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No, Mom, go, I don't really have time for a vacation right now" she lied.

"N.E.W.T's are due this year, and I have a lot of reviewing to do, besides I got this intern job at the ministry of magic, and I have to start in less than a week"

she lied again, Hermione hated lying to her parents, but she couldn't get herself to tell them the truth.

How could she tell them Dumbledore died, how could she tell them there was no more Hogwarts.

Her parents were going on vacation. Two months spent in the United States of America. She was in no mood to go on no vacation, besides, Harry can owl post her any day, she had to be here for him.

She got up, hugged and kissed her parents,

"have a fabulous time, don't forget to take a lot of pictures and write to me" she said with a smile, waving at them as they were walking towards the door.

"we won't, please be careful honey, if you are in any sort of danger do call us, we'll be back right away. Oh, and feel free to visit your friends Ronald and Harry if you get too lonely around here" said her father waving back.

He was very fond of Ron and Harry, that's why he didn't mind her spending so much time at the burrow.

She locked the door when they left. She got into her room, and lay on the bed, she had to rest after all of those sleepless nights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

Draco woke up very early the next morning. He washed his face in the small sink at the corner of the hut. He looked at himself in the rusted mirror that was hanging loosely on the wall. '_Damn'_ he thought, '_now I definitely look like a ghost,… just like father'_.

He got used to waking up early and fleeting, he couldn't stay in one place for too long. His father was looking for him, and Draco didn't want to face him.

He walked towards Muggle London, he was almost there, he knew that his father will never look for him there, for his father thought he hated all muggles.

Draco never hated muggles, neither did he hate muggle born wizards or witches. He just acted like he did, because that's what was expected of him.

As he walked through the forest that he walked into the previous night, he thought his plan out over and over. He will hide among muggles. It was the only safe place for him right now. He would stay there until the war is over, and than he will return to the wizard world, and clear out his name.

He had evidence he was pushed to join Voldemort, he would prove his innocence even if it meant going against his own father.

He entered the city, and as he passed a muggle appliances and electronic goods store he felt that he must walk in. Draco was always wondering how muggles live without magic, how do they ever get anything done.

As soon as he walked in, the mystery was solved.

Inside Draco saw more appliances than ever before. Even though he was from one of the richest wizard families, he had never even heard of these appliances.

He knew about refrigerators, and ovens, but he was amazed from the dishwasher, doing all the dishes with a push of a button, who needs a wand.

When he got to the microwave, the toaster, and the blender he was pressing all the buttons, trying to see how everything works. Everyone who passed by him looked at him like he came from another planet. He looked like a little boy in a big toy store, amazed and awed by everything he saw.

After spending a good hour in the store he decided it's about time he moved on. As he walked out, he noticed a wizard, standing on the street, doing magic for muggles, and getting money for it. He called himself a magician. The muggles didn't realize he was doing all the card tricks with silent spells.

They all looked awed, especially when he took a rabbit out of a hat. '_Oh please, big deal, he conjured a rabbit' _Draco thought to himself, '_what's so shocking? If this so called magician makes money this way, I can become a millionaire in no time.' _

As he passed further he noticed a small and cozy coffee house. He walked in, and as soon as he did he felt better. The environment inside was so warm and welcoming.

At first when he saw the menu, he didn't know what to do. He had muggle money but had no idea how to use it. He changed half of his wizard fortune to muggle money, so that he has something to live on while he was hiding.

The other half he left in Gringot's, it awaited his return to the wizard world.

At the end he settled for a bacon and cheese omelet, and a cup of cappuccino. He was sitting across the entry way to the back, he enjoyed sitting there, nobody had noticed him but he saw everyone that walked in and out of the coffee house, and had a good view out the window.

He was sitting behind a round table, with a pale pink table cloth. He wondered when the food will appear on his plate, and sat there waiting, making a remark to self, to complain about the house elfs who work at this place.

The waiter brought his cappuccino, and said that his omelet will be ready shortly. Draco started sipping his drink and thought that this is one of the best things he had ever tasted. It was warm, sweet, and strong at the same time.

As soon as he drank it he felt awakened. When he asked the waiter how the houselfs make it, the waiter said he had never heard of no elfs, but the magic of this drink is some sort of cappuccino machine. Muggle technology had stroked once again.

His omelet arrived, when Draco had tasted it he had to admit it was worth waiting for. It was one of the best omelet's he had ever had. He enjoyed his breakfast, and was sitting down, waiting for something the waiter called a check.

At first Draco thought he meant like a check point or something, to check out he was there, but than realized it was how much he owned the café for their service.

As he was taking the money out of his pocket, his eyes briefly looked out the window, and than…he saw her. Looking more beautiful than ever, with her hair blown out straight, wearing short jean shorts, and a tight fitting chocolate brown v-neck top. He put some money on the table, not knowing exactly how much, he probably over paid 20 pounds, but he didn't care. He ran out the door, and called after her:

"Hermione!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for reading this, I hope you are all enjoying this, but I have just one tiny request, if you guys can PLEASE, pretty please write a tiny comment after each chapter, because I'm not sure wheather I should update again or not, because I have no way of knowing if anybody is reading it. It doesn't have to be a review of the chapter, or I loved it kind of thing, just I read it, your not waisting your time, I would really really appreciate it, heheanywho, enjoy the chapter, if I'll be in a nice mood, I'll update again tomorrow )  


  
Chapter Four:

Hermione got up the next morning and felt she must come out and breath some fresh air. She had to leave the house for the atmosphere inside choked her.

She was depressed as it is, and staying at home worried the whole day won't do her any good.

She washed her face, brushed her straight hair, and applied some moisturizing lotion on her face. She was really glad she learned the spell to change her bushy hair into this beautiful silky straight hair. She decided to wear short shorts and a v-neck top.

It was hot outside and everyone will look at her quite weirdly if she wore long sweat pants. Hermione took her purse, found her keys and left, locking the door tightly.

Hermione knew shopping wouldn't make her feel better at a time like this, but it would sure be a good way to pass some time and it couldn't harm. She called a cab and went to the shopping center. She walked by shops, restaurants, convenient stores, and as she walked by her favorite coffee house she heard her name called out.

At first she thought her ears were fooling her and continued walking. Once her name was called again, she realized whose voice she heard.

'_no, it can't be…could it?' _she turned around and saw a pair of gray eyes looking at her. She reached for her purse trying to get her wand out as soon as possible.

"Hermione, is it really you?" Draco asked.

"what are you doing here, what do you want from me?" she said finally getting her wand out and pointing it at him.

"Hermione, I'm not going to harm you, I promise, please can we talk?" he pleaded.

"No, I have nothing to talk to you about, you are a git and an ungrateful prat. I don't want to talk to you" she said a little louder than she expected.

Right now she was getting really mad. She remembered everything she was trying to forget. Just one look at him brought all the pain back. She was getting red in the face from all the anger inside. "Hermione, please, I didn't want to, believe me" he told her as he put his head down in shame.

"Liar, why would I believe you, I'm a mudblood, you forgot? Besides, why would you talk to me out of all people in the first place?" she was getting really angry right now.

"Hermione, please, it's not that easy, please just hear me out, you have got to help me." he said losing all hope.

"why would I help a person who tried to commit murder?" she spat out losing all control.

"Are you high or something, what are you doing among muggles talking to me, Granger the mudblood?" as she said it, the pain was noticeable in her voice.

'_I did hurt her all this years' _he thought to himself _'how would I ever get her to listen to me, to forgive me.' _

"Hermione please, I'm begging you" he got down on his knees holding on to her bare legs. Electricity shot through his body, he felt his senses go crazy as he felt her smooth skin against his palms. "you have to believe me, my life is in danger, I have no one else to turn to, please have pity on me.

I know I acted like an ass towards you, a total ass, I don't even deserve you standing here, I am so sorry I treated you so badly, believe me, I never meant to hurt you" as he whispered the last words, a tear escaped his eyes.

Hermione looked down at him, and saw honesty written on his face. She was definitely crazy, and would most likely regret this later, but she had to hear him out. After all she was still a human being, and she couldn't rip all her feelings out, she still felt pity and sorrow, even for people who probably didn't deserve it.

"Let's talk" she replied. "I know this quiet park right around the corner, we can talk there"

Hermione didn't know what took over her, but she was walking side by side with Draco Malfoy. Her second worst enemy after Lord Voldemort and Snape.

Thinking two weeks back, she would have never thought any of this to be possible. But after all, when did life ever prove something to be impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

They walked together in silence, once they reached the park they sat on a bench under a big oak tree. The shadow under the tree felt good on such a hot day, and the area was quiet deserted.

Hermione didn't put her wand down, she gripped it strongly just in case she would need it. At times like this one can never be too careful.

Malfoy was the one who broke the silence.

"Hermione, you must hear me out, please just listen to me. I was forced to follow my father's footsteps since the day I was born. I never wanted to become a death eater, or to betray Dumbledore. I was forced to. I was told that if I won't kill Dumbledore me and my mother will die. My father said it would be a good experience for me to join his death eaters, he forced me Hermione, I didn't want to"

he stopped talking and looked at her reaction. Disbelief showed bluntly on her pretty face.

"I don't know if I believe you" she said.

"Everyone can talk, words are nothing, I need proof." he looked in her eyes and continued his tale.

"I was never allowed to do as I wish, never allowed to be friends with whom ever I wish. I couldn't have feelings, or regrets.

I was forced to act superior, forced to hate everyone who were different.

Why can't you understand, I am not the person that you think I am. What you saw was not me, it was my father, constantly putting his morals upon me. I am different I swear. Yeah I took all his shit, but that was until I couldn't take it anymore.

When I was told to kill Dumbledore I decided that I must break out of those chains that were holding me down all this years.

Why do you think I never succeeded in it? Do you honestly think of me to be so stupid as to try killing him with a cursed necklace or a poisoned drink. I knew it wouldn't reach him.

I did it on purpose so Lord Voldemort will think I am trying. He probably thought that I will try something lame so I just went with the flow.

It was all Snape's fault, he did the unbreakable vow with my mother, he pushed his nose into my business, I was trying my hardest to get out of that mess, and he pulled me back into it, deeper than before."

Draco finished talking, remorse was written all over him, his eyes were drowned out of life, they looked empty of happiness, but filled with sorrow. When Hermione looked at him, she saw his sincere pain. She realized that after all, her feelings might have not fooled her.

"but why did you agree to join them in the first place, couldn't you just tell your father off" she asked, she still couldn't get it through her head.

"If I show you something, do you promise not to say a word about it to nobody?" he asked.

She nodded and waited for him to prove her wrong. He turned around, and took his t-shirt off. Besides his perfectly muscular back she saw scars.

Some scars were definitely old, some were pretty fresh. She was dumbstruck. She didn't know what else to say. She felt hot tears trying to escape her eyes.

She pictured the abuse he was going through. She thought about how cruel Lucius must have been towards Draco in order for him to join the death eaters.

She didn't want to start thinking about Draco's childhood.

Draco pulled his shirt back on and turned around to look at her teary eyes. Right than, he knew, she believed him. An unfamiliar feeling of relief took over.

Finally, he came clean, to the one person he wanted to all this years, she heard him out, and understood him. This felt better than he could have ever imagined. The hardest part was behind him.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, that was all she could have said. She couldn't leave him to the faith of the cruel man who abused him.

"help me hide, please, I ran away from home after Dumbledore died because I couldn't take it anymore. Now I am sure he's looking for me. I'm here because I know he would never look for me in muggle towns, he thinks, that like him, I hate all muggles.

Please help me stay alive, until the war is finished. Than I promise I will clear out my name in our world."

Hermione didn't know why, but she nodded. She didn't care if she was making a mistake, she led him back to her house, to help him survive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: 

"Here is the guest room", Hermione led Draco into a room at the far corner of the house. It was a good sized room, decorated in warm colors. It wasn't girlie, neither did it yell 'bachelor'. It looked like the kind of room that made you feel like your at home.

It had a comfortable looking queen bed, with attached built in drawers. The furniture wasn't massive and fitted well into the wall, which made the place look very spacious.

"You can settle down, while I start on lunch, you will probably be hungry by the time you finish." Hermione showed him around the room and left to the kitchen.

Draco was a little taken aback. He was thrilled that the events had settled the way they did, but he couldn't believe Hermione actually took him in. Her generosity shocked him. After all, he himself didn't know how he would have reacted in her place. He transfigured the small back pack back into the original suitcase and started unpacking his belongings.

Draco put his cloths away quickly and neatly, and went into the kitchen to help Hermione with Lunch preparation. Inside the kitchen, he saw her cooking with her wand, but the meal was completely unfamiliar to him.

"oohh, it smells so good, what are you cooking?" Draco asked as he headed towards the sink to wash his hands.

"I am making a muggle meal, sorry but I don't know how to cook any of the meals we had in Hogwarts" Hermione replied and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for. How is this muggle brilliance called?" Draco replied with a smile Hermione considered a little too kind for the Draco she remembered.

"Chicken Parmesana, it's Italian, it's one of my favorite meals, and very easy to make." Hermione said while draining pasta from a pot.

"Sounds delicious, do you need any help?" asked Draco.

"No, I'm fine, almost finished." replied Hermione a little taken aback by his generosity.

"So I guess I'll go take a quick shower before lunch" said Draco and left the kitchen.

Draco showered quickly and thoroughly. He had to wash the past weeks away. Now he started fresh. He came clean to Hermione, and was hidden safely in her house. He got out the shower, wore his house clothing and headed towards the kitchen, where Hermione was almost finished setting the table. He helped her bring the plates to the table and sat down.

'_This chicken Parmajuana thing is damn good' _Draco thought to himself. _'muggles sure know how to satisfy their hunger.'_ In the past weeks, his diet wasn't as rich as it used to be, and it felt good to have a nice home cooked meal.

They ate quietly, and a little awkwardly, considering the day's events. Draco was shocked Hermione was so good at cooking. He always knew she was talented, but never thought it would go so far beyond school.

'_I wonder what other talents she has, perhaps in the bedroom…' _as soon as that thought came into his head he shook it off right away. She was helping him out, and he should be thankful to her, not try to get in her pants.

Although it's been such a long time, and he did care for her, a lot. Draco was used to having girls. It was what came with money, power, and good looks. Even though most of the girls he's been with were nothing but sluts he didn't care for, he still enjoyed the whole intercourse, and could not imagine, going god knows how long without it.

'_I guess I'll just find some cute muggle I can spend time with while I'm here. Witches or not, I sure know how to talk my way into their pants. Besides, with my looks and experience they will be dumb if they don't have a taste of me.' _

Draco was pleased that he found a solution to his problem. Besides Hermione didn't like him, so it wouldn't bother her to see him with other girls. He had nothing to do all day, he might as well do the one thing that brings him one sort of pleasure.

'_I wonder what's going through his head right this moment. He seems to be concentrated, and than smirks at himself for some unknown reason. Is he lying to me, is he happy that he fooled me to believe him. Note to self, must stay alert at all time…' _Hermione was also deep into thought.

All of a sudden they heard a loud knock on the kitchen window. They both jumped up, but than realized it was just an owl. Hermione recognized Hedwig right away and ran towards the window to let her in. She took the parcel off her leg, and patted her snowy white back. After Hedwig rested for a few seconds, she realized Crookshanks was coming near, to avoid a fight with the annoying ginger cat, Hedwig flew out the window not waiting for Hermione's reply.

Hermione tore the letter open, and read the note quickly. It was just another note saying I'm fine, don't worry about me. He already found most of the horcruxes, he had only one left, the hardest one, Nagini. He said that he's going to relax for a week, because if he won't take it slow, his life will be in greater danger. After he finds and kills Nagini, he will face Voldermont, and be able to finally kill him. Once and for all.

Hermione tapped the letter with her wand and it automatically disappeared to a hidden drawer she kept secret. Draco could never find out about this. She doesn't know who's side he's standing on. She would die before she ever betrays Harry.

"Who was it from?" asked Draco trying to break the awkward silence.

"oh, Ron and Ginny, just asking how I'm doing" she answered a tad too quickly. Draco looked at her with suspect for a sec, but decided he would be better off not questioning her about her honesty.

"So how is the weasel king doing?" Draco asked with a smirk, it became quite a habit to make fun of Ron and Harry. He didn't know why he said it but he couldn't control it.

Hermione started getting red in the face again, just let him eat and shower and he goes back to being the same old jerk. Guys are so unbelievable.

"Ron is fine, thank you for your concern, and I would appreciate if you don't make fun of my best friends while your staying here." she spat out.

"Sorry, just a spill of the tongue. I'll try my best to control it." he said as another smirk formed on his face.

"What exactly are you smirking about?" she asked him getting a little frustrated.

"You look so cute when your mad" he replied with a wink as he headed to his bedroom.

"Ugh, forget I asked" she huffed and started cleaning up the table.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

you guys, thank you for all the nice reviews, I'm so glad you are all enjoying this as much as I do. Well I'm leaving to puerto rico for vacation saturday, and because I'm in a very good mood, I decided I'll post the next two chapters for you, they are short, but they are cute, I enjoy them, haha, I hope you will like it, and if your not too lazy please review :)

Love you all Jenny

  
Chapter Seven: 

After Hermione was finished with dinner, she headed to her room for a little bit of light reading. She grabbed a book she borrowed from the muggle library.

It was her all time favorite play, even though she read it like a million times, she couldn't have enough.

Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare. The greatest love story ever written.

Half way through Act I she heard knocks on her bedroom window. "Oh my godddddd" she screeched in happiness. A beautiful mocha color owl was tapping on her window, she recognized the owl right away.

"are you ok?" Draco walked into her room wearing a very worried look.

"Yes, I am fine" giggled Hermione, she didn't realize she yelled out this loudly. He looked terrified, and all she can do was giggle.

"Why did you yell then?" he asked looking puzzled.

"It's just hehe the owl heh I'm excited to see" she said in between giggles.

"Not funny" said Draco, although he was about to start laughing himself. Hermione noticed it right away, and started laughing harder.

"Yes it is" she said. Draco couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing along.

After about two minutes of laughing they realized that they were laughing for no particular reason and stopped the laughter immediately.

At that moment their eyes met, they were staring into each other's eyes, unexplainable passion was expressed in their gaze. Unexpected energy connected them together, to the point where it started to scare Hermione, she broke the contact, and looked away quickly.

A very awkward silence followed, Draco headed to leave the room as Hermione's voice broke the silence.

"Thanks for the concern"

"Any time" said Draco and walked out of the room smirking and thinking he would never understand a girl's mentality.

The beautiful owl flew to Hermione's shoulder and settled himself there comfortably. Krystal was the owl of her only close female friend: Ruby. Hermione couldn't have girlie talks with Harry and Ron, and she felt awkward talking to Ginny because she was Ron's younger sister. Ruby was her shoulder. A beautiful witch with the brains to match. Her and Ruby are both Muggle born, and knew each other before they received their Hogwarts letters. They were both excited and shocked when they found out they were witches.

Hermione removed Ruby's letter from Krystal's leg and tore it open. Ruby told her about her vacation in Italy. Her family went to Italy to visit her brother who worked for the Italian Muggle trading corporation. She loved Italy and though it was one of the most admirable countries in the world. Her brother was very successful, and introduced his new girlfriend to them. A hot Italian local.

Ruby thought the relationship has a chance of actually surviving for longer than a month, which was the length of his usual relationships.

Even though her vacation was interesting the best part of her tale was what happened a day before she left. They were all hanging out at the burrow.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ruby and Ginny. It was the last night they spent there before Harry left to find the Horcruxes.

After everyone went to bed, Ruby got up to go to the bathroom, at the dark hallway she bumped into Harry. They both apologized quickly and as she was about to walk away, Harry had pulled her closer.

He caressed her back, smoothed out her hair, and grabbed her into a passionate kiss. At first Ruby was taken aback. She soon got her feelings back and deepened the kiss.

She felt her heart pumping harder than ever before. She always liked Harry but didn't want to admit it to no one besides Hermione.

As they pulled apart, Harry looked into her beautiful brown eyes, and kissed her one last time.

"Wait for me to come back." he whispered and walked away.

Ruby could not sleep that entire night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: 

Hermione ran to her seat at the writing table and quickly wrote a reply to Ruby. She told her everything about Draco. From the minute she heard her name walking down the street, to the unwanted feeling so deep inside, that told her she's falling for him.

She quickly attached the parcel to Krystal's leg, and sighed deeply. '_This has been one crazy day'_, she thought to herself. She decided to call it quits.

She quickly showered, and headed to her room, wearing PJ's and a robe over them, just incase she bumps into Malfoy.

Right before she entered her room, she heard her name, exactly like she did twelve hours ago, only now it was a whisper. That voice made her shudder, every time Draco spoke she felt weak inside. She didn't know why he affected her like this, and she tried not to let it show.

"Why are you whispering, we're here alone" replied Hermione looking in the direction of the voice.

A smirk greeted her. As much as she tried to act like she was annoyed by his smirking face, she had to admit, he looked damn sexy every time that bloody smirk covered his face.

"I just wanted to say thanks, and good night" said Draco coming closer to her.

Hermione felt puzzled, she had to do something, she had no idea what is going through his dirty head, and there is no way she will be a part of any of it.

"Your welcome" she spat out quickly and hurried towards her room.

Draco looked at her in bewilderment. _'what's wrong with her, she just ran out. What is she thinking, that I will rape her. Come on, I'm not that desperate…….yet'_

He liked her, he knew he did. It's been going on for years now. Since their fourth year, he fell like a fool. He's been denying it ever since. He knew it was impossible for them to be together.

As much as he didn't want to hurt her and use her, he couldn't back away from the chance life was handing him. He had to try doing everything possible to be with her.

Screw other muggles, she was his muggle, and he'll make sure it was that way.

Right before falling asleep, he vowed to himself, that he would not let happiness slip out of his hands once again.

'_Enough being miserable for my father's mistakes'_. He decided to get what he wanted, and right now, what he wanted most, was her.

'_what a nut case, what the hell is he thinking. Seriously, that I will just lay down and open wide for him. The crazy dirty headed maniac.' _

Hermione was laying in bed furious. Her wand hidden under her pillowcase, just in case. She felt like she was the nutter for allowing him to hide in her house.

'_He probably got the wrong impression and figured all I wanted all these years was him'_.

Well even though she knew it's true, she couldn't let him know that. From now on, she decided to hide her feelings, and not allow herself to drown any deeper in her lust, as she's drowned this far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: 

The next morning Hermion woke up bright and early. Last night's events were still going through her head. _'That nutcase'_,she kept on repeating to herself. She didn't know what bit him, but whatever it was, she had to find a cure for it. She dressed quickly, and headed to brush her teeth before another Malfoy warm front headed her way.

She started on breakfast, when Malfoy walked into the kitchen with a suspicious grin on his face.

"Good morning Mione"

"Good morning Malfoy" Hermione replied cooly.

"When did we go back to last name terms, huh babe, I thought we were moving up a couple of notches" replied Draco raising one eyebrow, in his flirty way.

"Well, I'm sorry if I mislead you in anyway, but we're still at the same notch as we've been all along." Hermione shot Draco a look she tried to pull off as angry but all she could show was a blush.

Draco noticed it right away, and decided it wouldn't harm if he taunted her a little.

"Aww, your blushing, am I making you nervous sweetsum?" Draco didn't know why he called her that, but that was the first ridiculous nickname that came to his mind, and he wanted to embarrass her.

As he saw the frustrated look on her face, he felt like he could barely control himself from bursting in laughter. _'she's pissed, but it's good for my plan'_.

'_Idiot, what kind of name is sweetsum is he freaking kidding me, I mean we've passed the 1900's long ago.'_

"Don't you never again, in your life, for as long as you live, call me that!" Hermione said in a commanding voice, which Draco found pretty sexy, he loved when innocent girls show their dirty side, and Hermione's dirty side was looking pretty darn good.

"Will you spank me for punishment?" asked Draco, fire lighting in his gray eyes.

Hermione blushed feverishly and just decided to drop it, and ignore his little comment.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"held tightly yet seductively" he answered with a smirk. Hermione's face looked as if she was hit by a fever, her face burned scarlet and she tried to look away instead of looking directly at him.

"I guess frying them is not an option than?" Hermione shot back, and Draco had a painful look on his face. _'That was a good one'_ he thought to himself.

Draco took a seat at the table, and decided to cool it just for a moment, as he thought of a mean comeback.

Hermione started boiling eggs (not Draco's) and making toasted bread.

She made the table, grabbed the butter out of the refrigerator and headed to sit down. As she walked by she felt a hand sweep gently over her butt. She turned around and saw Draco's flirty eyes looking at her sexually. She could not believe his nerve, she slapped him across the face and sat across from him, shooting looks that can kill in his direction.

The rest of the breakfast went pretty much normal, but very quiet. Draco tried to talk to Hermione but she only answered with sharp glanced and shakes of her head.

He decided that he probably overdid it a little, but he was glad he did. She'll get over the anger, and he got to caress her ass.

They cleaned up together and he went into his room to relax when she started on the dishes.

As soon as Hermione finished with the dishes she ran to her room and started writing feverishly to Ruby. She had to know about this. Ruby will probably laugh it off, and say it's so cute, but Hermione didn't think quite so. She tried to stay angry longer, but deep inside she knew she kind of enjoyed it.

Heat sprang through her body as she reminisced his hands on her, he was so darn sexy and she hated to admit it.

She thought of Draco in ways she's never thought of no one before. She was wondering how his hands can satisfy her with their caress, and started thinking how satisfactory he would be to her in general. She was thinking of him as a man, and quite enjoyed it, until her thoughts were distracted with Hedwig flying in with another letter from Harry.

All was the same with him, still looking for that one last horcrux without much luck. But he's alive, and that's all that matters.

Draco was laying in his room, looking at his hand. The hand that just touched her body.

Just the thought of her body was enough to get him off, especially now that it's been so long. He touched his cheek, in the spot that she slapped him,

'_Damn, Granger is hot when she's mad, her face gets all worked up, and her lips become so tight yet tempting, I wonder how tight the rest of her is?'_

Draco's thoughts were creeping from one perverted thought to another, he tried to control himself but he found that he could not.

He had to have her, now!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Draco and Hermion didn't speak to each other until it was dinner time. Draco knocked on her door, and when she told him to come in he noticed she cooled off a bit and decided to take his chance and ask her out.

"What do you have planned for dinner?" Draco asked, trying to sound kind.

"I don't know yet, why?" Hermion asked skeptically.

"Well, I think you should take a break from cooking, your probably tired, and a little petulant at me, so let me make it up to you by taking you out to eat" said Draco trying to imply for this to be a friendly date.

'_She has no idea what I have in store for her' _he thought to himself with an inner grin.

Hermione thought it over, and she was, actually tired. It would be nice to go out to eat for a change.

"I agree but only under the terms of this being a friend, or whatever we are only kind of date, no romantic or sexual intentions what so ever, kapish?" she gave Draco a stern look.

"What the heck is kapish, my new nick name?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"Kapish is like Ok, only the muggle way" Hermione explained.

Draco looked even more confused. "Forget it, just mark my words Malfoy." she said and headed towards her closet to pick out tonight's outfit.

Draco headed to his room and decided to look extremely seductive for the evening.

Hermione had also decided that it would be fun if she looked extra sexy tonight just to torture Malfoy a little more.

She knew it was dangerous to play with fire, but she decide that there is no harm in a little bit of innocent, accidental flirting.

About an hour later Hermione knocked on Draco's door looking hotter than ever. She was wearing a white mini skirt, with white thong sandals on a sexy pointy heel. As a top she chose to wear a baby blue tub top, that fitted tight at the top and went a little loose and see through at the abdomen area. She looked stunning with her hair down, and gentle baby blue make up that complimented her deep brown eyes.

Malfoy was looking pretty handsome himself. With dark blue jeans and a gray bottom down shirt that brought his eyes out. His hair pulled backwards with a couple of strands falling on his face.

Hermione gaped to herself when she saw him, she didn't let it show, but she found herself deeply attracted to him, especially tonight.

When Draco looked up and saw Hermione, he thought his solider will embarrass him right that second. She looked stunning.

He thought his eyes will literally go out of their sockets and orbit.

He noticed just how beautifully crafted her body was, she had curves at all the right places.

Hermione noticed Draco looking at her, and decided it's a perfect moment for a come back.

"Malfoy, close your mouth, no need to drool over me I'm still dressed."

'_Yay, one zero to me' she thought to herself._

"Baby, when you'll be naked, I'll be doing much more than drooling" said Malfoy with a smirk that showed Hermione exactly what he was thinking of, just than she noticed his pants getting a little pointy in the middle.

"Down boy" she whispered in his ear, looking at his man hood, she than looked into his eyes, shot him a devilish smirk and headed towards the front door.

Draco looked down at himself, feeling embarrassed for the first time since he got here.

'_You should listen to her, and never embarrass me again, got it …….' _

He walked towards the door after her, and they headed to the cab that was waiting out on the road.

They went to an Italian restaurant since Draco loved Chicken Parmigana and cappuccino so much, Hermione decided to give him a real taste of Italian cooking.

They walked in and were greeted by the host,

"Welcome to Antonio's Italian Restaurant"

"Thank you, can we please have a non smoking table for two?" said Draco taking Hermione's hand in his, trying to show the host that they are a couple. Hermione took her hand out of his and dropped it by her side.

"Do you want a table or a booth?" the host asked.

"A booth please" Draco replied before Hermione had a chance to protest.

They sat at the booth, Hermione keeping her distance. The waiter came by and asked what they wish to order.

Draco ordered an expensive bottle of champagne, with different sorts of appetizers, he also decided to try the seafood Alfredo.

"How about the lady?" asked the waiter.

Draco asked Hermione what she would have and she said she wants the chicken in vodka sauce.

"The lady will have chicken in vodka sauce" said Draco taking her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. Hermione felt her knees getting weak and decided to pull her hand away gently yet sternly.

"Hermione, did I mention you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?" he asked her smiling.   
"No, you haven't Draco, but thank you for the compliment." said Hermione, turning away to hide the blush that was appearing.

"Well, I was taken aback by your looks and forgot my manners, forgive me for that" he said forming a smirk on his lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself" smiled Hermione.

Their appetizers came, and they wined and dined until the waiter announced that their entrée's are ready.

Draco started on his seafood Alfred and loved it from the first bite.

"Hermione you must try some of this" said Draco feeding her from his fork. Hermione ate from it, and licked her lips in the most sensual way afterwards. "I wish I was my fork right now" said Draco.

Hermione almost chocked on her food, and decided to shove it down with some more champagne.

"I would wish the same if I were you" she replied with a wink

'_oh my god, what the hell am I doing, I should not be doing this right now…..oh please, just live a little would you, he's totally hot' _

The rest of the dinner went in the same atmosphere, friendly flirting, and a whole lot of champagne.

For desert Draco ordered a triple layer chocolate cake and two forks. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her near him and whispered in her ear that he thinks they should share the cake and feed each other. Hermione giggled and nodded.

The cake arrived and Draco fed Hermione from his fork first, she ate it the same way she did before, and Draco felt like the restaurant was getting pretty hot. Hermione fed him next, and barley resisted the urge of licking the corner of his mouth when she noticed some chocolate left in the area.

They continued to feed each other, while getting closer. Hermione knew she should stop and move away, but the champagne was doing the thinking for her.

When they got to the last piece, it was Hermione's turn to feed Draco. "Do you want it Draco?" she asked swinging the fork around his mouth, "Yes I do" he replied looking at her seductively.

"Well too bad, because I think I'll eat it" she said and slowly put the fork in her mouth.

'_I guess I have to go in and get it' _Draco thought to himself as he immediately pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione's initial reaction was to reject the kiss, but she didn't want to, she decided just for tonight she would let it slip.

His lips were soft and warm, they felt so right against hers.

He slowly licked her lips with his tongue, trying to gain access to hers. She opened a little and he moved in, tasting her sweet mouth. Her hands headed to his head and she started stroking his hair.

Heat sprang through their bodies. Hermione thought she would explode from all the chemistry that was shooting through her. Her body reacted to his kiss, and she felt like they were the only people in the universe.

Draco grabbed her waist stronger to resist his hands from wandering upwards. He wanted her but knew he cannot push her too far too soon.

They kissed for about five minutes, and than slowly and unisonly they let go. They looked up and stared into each others eyes, breaths unsteady due to the energy they just exchanged, electricity still shooting through they're bodies connecting them in a web of hot chemistry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: 

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, they showed obvious passion, and unusual fire. She looked down at herself and could not believe what just happened. She quickly ran out of the restaurant, leaving her purse, money and keys behind. She only realized it as she was running out. She didn't want to go back in, so she just stood outside leaning against the restaurant wall.

'_What the hell did I just do'_ she thought to herself, _'How did I ever allow myself to kiss him, and worst of all, let him understand I'm falling for him.'_

Draco sat at the booth utterly confused. Were the events true or was it merely his vivid imagination.

'_Did I just snog Hermione senseless?_

_But why did she run away? Was it that bad, it couldn't have been, I preformed my best moves. _

_I was enjoying it, how come she wasn't?……Or maybe she did enjoy it, but the Hermione that he knows, will probably just try to forget it, and act as if there is nothing going on between them.'_

He looked down and noticed that Hermione left her purse. He knew that she is probably out there with no money, and no house keys, and decided to run out and look for her.

He paid the waiter as quickly as he could, tipped him generously and ran out to look for her.

He found her leaning against the restaurant's wall. He came towards her, being careful not to come too close.

"Hermione, what happened why did you run away?" he asked gently.

Hermione was too ashamed to look up at him, she looked down at her legs and mumbled something that even she didn't understand. Draco looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked, trying his best to understand why she's talking like a mad women.

"I am very sorry for what just happened" Hermione started explaining, her voice was shaky, and she felt like she could stil not look into his eyes.

"It was stupid and reckless of me to do it, for all I know it was all the champagne I had doing all the snogging for me, I would really appreciate it if we can both act like it never happened, go home and forget about this day forever." she said all of that in one breath. When she didn't hear Draco's reply, she finally got herself to look into his eyes.

He looked a little confused, Hermione could have sworn that just for a minute, she saw hurt in his eyes, then he finally spoke up.   
"It's ok, I understand, and I will respect your wish and we'll act like today never happened."

He turned around and started stopping a cab on the street. He was hurt by her words, but he knew that's the way things would go.

He had to respect her wish, as hard as he knew it would be on him.

The cab dropped them at their house, Draco paid, and followed Hermione in.

They walked into their rooms and layed on the bed deep in thought. That night, neither of them had any sleep.

Hermione woke up bright and early, her head was banging from all the champagne in the previous night, and she could have barely get out of bed without falling face down.

She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, some ink, and sat down to write the longest letter of her life. She wrote to the one persone that would jump up in joy hearing of the events of the previous night.

She wrote everything she remembered about the dining, flirting, and mainly snogging she occupied herself with. She told her about her feelings at the time, and about how she regrets it all now.

Hermione included all the juicy details and begged Ruby not to tell a soul, and to write back as soon as possible with some helpful advice because she was completely lost.

The day went by very awkwardly. Hermione and Draco felt very weird around each other because they felt like yesterday's events would never leave their minds.

They tried to prevent talking to each other, and only commented about things such as the weather and they're meals.

Hermione spent all her day hanging out in her room trying to escape Draco when possible.

She feared she would not be able to stop the urge of jumping on him every time she saw him.

Draco on the other hand, could not spend a minute not thinking about how much he wished she would have reacted differently. Although he knew Hermione would react the way she did, it still tore him apart that she denied her feelings towards him.

He wanted her as it is, and after the night's events he felt like he would explode from anticipation at any given moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

A few days went by, and the tension between Hermione and Draco lessened a little, but things were never quite the same.

Draco came to the kitchen while Hermione was in the middle of cooking eggs, he looked at her, and couldn't help smirking, the dejavou from the other morning came back to him.

Hermione noticed his smirk, looked down at the eggs and blushed feverishly.

Draco wanted to take advantage of the situation, but decided not to push his probation further, _'I'll get back at her another time, I know it's coming pretty soon.'_

They had breakfast together, and decided that it would be nice if they leave the house for once, they havn't been out since the restaurant incident, and the house atmosphere was chocking them.

Draco wanted to go to the beach and decided he would do anything to convience Hermione to go, at least this way, he'll have a sneak peak of her in a bathing suite.

They packed a small picnic bag, with cold drinks, fruits such as watermelon and strawberries, and couple of bags of chips, just so they have something to munch on while they were tanning.

Hermione used her brilliant skills and applied a cooling spell to the bag that'll keep all the products cool even under the heat of the sun.

They called a cab, and went into their rooms to get dressed.

Hermione stood looking into her drawers and could not decide what to do. Every bathing suit she owned was a two piece bikini.

Yeah it's true she was the smart know it all at Hogwarts, but outside of school, she was an active girl, and had plenty of friends and dressed like every teenager in England did.

She didn't want Draco seeing her in a two piece, but she had no time to shop for a one piece at the moment, and she couldn't put a charm to her bathing suit because that will make it messing with muggle artifacts.

At the end she settled on wearing her hilighter yellow bikini, which was a triangular top and a little low rise bottom, with a black silk cover up that she tied around her breast and it went all the way to her feet.

She tied the cover extra strong so that it won't come off easily.

'_Just in case, after all, Malfoy will be there' _she thought to herself.

She walked out of the room and noticed Malfoy standing by the door, with a navy blue bathing shorts and a dark grey white beater. The white beater covered the scars on his back, but still showed the beautiful muscles that were driving Hermione insane.

When they saw each other, they both thought to themselves that today will be a challenge to keep their hands off each other.

They entered the cab and were off to one of the best beaches in England. When they got there they chose a spot that was not too crowded, it wasn't too close to the water, neither was it too far. Hermione setteled herself down on a huge and comfortable beach towel. The towl could easily fit 3 adults to lay comfortably, and four if the squish in a bit.

Hermione put the bag down on the edge of the towl and layed down on her back.

The sun felt good against her skin, that was up until she felt the sun disappear, she looked up, and saw Draco standing over her.

"Granger, are you planning to lay down all day, or are you going to enter the water with me?" He said sitting down next to her.

Hermione set up and took her sunglasses off, "Malfoy, what's your problem, I want to lay down, now leave me alone and go find someone else to bug for once, there are plenty of muggle girls you can pick on right now."

She said not looking into his eyes, because truthfully she didn't want him to go to other girls, but she'll never let him know that.

"Well, there is only one muggle for me, and she's right here, looking sexy in front of me" he said raising both of his eyebrows twice in a flirty manner.

Hermione giggled and lightly hit him across his shoulder. She felt his warm skin, and strong muscles against her soft hand and quickly removed her hand, making a note to self not to do it again.

"I am not looking sexy in front of you, if you havn't noticed we're at the beach, and everyone are wearing a little less than cloths around here." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I havn't really looked at anyone else" he admitted and winked.

Hermione decided to drop the subject and went back to laying down.

After about five minutes Draco gave up and headed towards the water himself.

Eventually he got bored with himself, and noticed there aren't that many muggles around them, so he decieded to take a chance and get Granger inside the water.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hermione yelled, all of a sudden, she felt a force pulling her body up and towards the sea. She was flying fast, and stopped right in Draco's arms.

She looked up at him, slapped him across the face and yelled feverishly "How dare you Malfoy, you scared the shit out of me, are you out of your bloody mind, what the hell did you do?"

"Sorry Granger, it's just that you didn't want to come into the water with me, even when I asked you, so I decided to summon you over here." He said with a smile.

"Summon me, did you SAY summon me? As in Accio Hermione?

Are you seriously out of you mind, come on, I'm a human being not some object you summon towards you"

Hermione was frustrated and didn't even notice that when she landed in Draco's arms, her cover came off, and she was standing in front of Draco with nothing but a revealing bathing suit on.

Draco on the other hand had noticed it right away, he wasn't even fully listening to what she was saying he was just standing there, looking at her stunning body.

"I'm sorry Granger, I was getting bored out here, and felt like I can use some company, besides it would be fun" He said as he raised her into his arms and spun her on the water surface.

Just than, in utter confusion, Hermione noticed that her cover is no longer on her, she screamed and covered her breast with her hands.

Draco got scared from her scream and accidentely dropped her. He noticed she was covering herself and decided now is the time to push it.

"You know, your hands don't cover any more than the bathing suit did"

Hermione blushed and started swimming around looking for her cover, little did she know, Draco had found it first, and transfigured it into a coin that he put inside his shorts pocket.

After about five minutes of looking for her cover up, Hermione realized it was pointless, and stood there, glaring at Draco.

Draco laughed and walked towards her, "You know I can cover you with my body, right?" He asked, not smirking, not winking, just being honest and naturally sexy.

"Gee, I think I'll skip, but thanks for the offer" she said in a sarcastic thankful tone.

"Ok, as you wish" he said and grabbed her into his arms once again.

"Draco put me down" Hermione said trying her hardest not to supress the giggle that were threatening to come out.

"I don't' think so, I like holding you in my arms, just like a baby" he said with a kind smile.

Hermione started giggling, and looked up at him. His eyes showed honesty and care. _'Why am I rejecting this' _she thought to herself, she felt that something really special could come out of it.

She finally relaxed and felt his strong arms holding her, it did feel kind of good, she felt safe for the first time, in such a long period.

She felt like with him, nothing can harm her.

Draco noticed Hemione calmed down, he saw her relax against his body, and he couldn't deny his feelings for her.

He was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

He was thinking about pulling her into a kiss, but right now was a bad time, he cannot

push her away as she just started getting closer.

He will not let her close the door, after he worked so so hard to open it.

They went out of the water and walked towards their bag to snack on some fruits.

On the way there Hermione started a sand war with Draco, she made a ball out of wet sand and threw it at him. Draco realized something hit his ass and was quick to reply and hit her right in between her breats, where the triangles separated and her skin was bare.

They played the sand war for about half and hour, and finally called it quits when both of them were covered in sand from head to toe.

Hermione went into the water to wash some of the sand off, Draco followed.

She started washing her hair, and swung it back when she was finished, when she started washing her body, Draco came over and asked if she can use some help.

"No thanks" she replied with the smile and continued washing the sand off her legs.

Draco did the same, and they stood in the water, cleaning the sand of themselves, without being able to take their eyes off each other.

They left the water, rested a bit, snacked while allowing themselves to dry, and called a cab to take them home. As Hermione was getting ready to get up, Draco transfigured the coin back into the original cover up and handed it to Hermione.

"You!" she said accusingly.

"Yeah, me, but I don't want anyone else to see your beautiful body, so you can have it back."

Hermione grabbed the cover out of his hands rudly yet playfully, and covered her body as much as she could.

The cab arrived, and they left home, after a long and fun day under the sun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Draco and Hermione came home exhausted, they didn't even have the energy to fix dinner for themselves, Hermione ordered a pizza pie and got a DVD from the collection.

Tonight was the night for dinner and a movie.

Hermione opened the pull out couch, threw big and comfy pillows on it, put a tray for their food, and told Draco to settle down.

The pizza arrived, she put it on the tray, got them soda cans, turned on the movie, and finally sat down.

"What's the box?" asked Draco, the smell coming out of it was delicious and it intrigued him.

"Oh, that's the muggle heaven we call Pizza" answered Hermione with a smile, it felt good to be around Draco, while enjoying it.

"Pizza, what's pizza?" Draco looked even more confused than before, first he sees a box, than he hears a totally weird new word.

"Pizza is a delicious, delicious, Italian food. It's a dough pie, topped with marinara sauce, mozzarela cheese, and in our case mushrooms."

"Oooo, what's marinara sauce?" asked Draco, not so confused anymore, but definitely more intrigued than before.

"It's the red sauce I used when I cooked chicken Parmesan for us."

she said with a smile.

"Lets dig in than" said Draco and watched as Hermione opened the box and took out a slice, put it on a plastic plate, and handed it to him. Hermione took a slice out for herself, and pressed play on the remote control.

"What are we watching?" asked Draco.

"A dvd" answered Hermione knowing it would puzzle him.

"What's a dvd?" he asked being puzzled indeed.

"It's a muggle technology, where you insert a round disc, and on that disc a certain movie or show is burned, and once you insert it inside your dvd player, you can watch it on your television.

You can play, stop, pause, skip, do as you wish."

She answered him, being amuzed to how much about the muggle world he needs to learn, '_At least he knew about the television' s_he thought to himself.

"Pretty cool technology, so what are we watching?" asked Draco.

"A very funny romantic comedy, it's called: My big fat Greek wedding"

They ate their pizza, watched their movie, and had a great time, when the box was pretty much empty, Draco used his wand and moved the box and the sodas out from the couch and put it neatly on the table.

This way there was nothing between him and Hermione.

The movie was highly amusing, it made both of them laugh, and Draco loved watching Hermione laugh, she had such a beautiful laugh.

When they got to the scene where the relatives were spitting all over some child Hermione was cracking up, Draco found it pretty funny, but decided not to show too

much emotion, he was busy watching Hermione.

Hermione noticed he was looking at her, she stopped laughing and asked what is it.

"Nothing, you just look so cute, and so happy" he said with a warm smile.

"Awww, are you getting soft on me?" she asked in a mushy voice.

"Oh, I'll never get soft on you" he answered with a lick of his lower lip.

"You will never change will you?" she asked, not getting mad anymore, just curious to actually find out whether what he said is true or not.

"No, I won't, at least not until I have you" he said and pulled her into a soft kiss.

He didn't want to push her too far, so he kissed her in the most gentle and romantic way.

Kissing her upper and lower lips slowly, and teasing her with his mouth.

He pulled away before he had enough, just to see if she demanded more, and she did, she grabbed him by his hair, and pulled him towards her.

She started kissing him more passionaly than ever before, and this time she wasn't drunk, and she wouldn't regret it.

They pulled away, and looked into each others eyes, Hermione smiled at him, and turned to continue watching the movie.

Draco pulled her closer towards him, and cuddled with her. He was enjoying the movie much more, when he had her so close to him.

They watched the movie to the end, and than got up to take a shower. Draco insisted Hermione would go in first, he waited for her to come out, so that he can go and take a shower himself.

Inside the shower, Draco's thoughts kept on drifiting to Hermione. He found her so beautiful. Her eyes were such a deep brown color, he could get lost looking at them, they revealed so much about how she felt, and what was inside her soul.

Her hair looked so awesome straight, it was great for her to change it, the curls were ok, but the way she collected them into a messy bun, covered her beauty, the silky hair made her much more feminine.

And her body, oh god, her body was driving him insane, it was bad enough when he saw her in the restaurant that night, wearing clothes that were revealing yet not too shocking coming from Graner, but seeing her in the bathing suit today, just pushed him over the limit.

She had the best body he had ever seen, starting with her tan colored, soft skin, which resembled velvet in his eyes, to her stunning curves.

Draco loved every inch of her body, her breast were full and perky, her stomach was flat, her hips were round, and her ass was to die for.

Every time he thought of her body, he felt himself getting hard, and he couldn't help it, it's been too long. But he'd be damned if he would push her too fast.

It wasn't hard to understand she was a virgin, even though she's a great kisser, he knew her experience in the sex field wasn't so high.

He went on long enough without it, he would wait until she would be ready, as long as it would take.

Hermione was more to him than just a booty call, he really did care for her, especially lately, that he realized what a kind heart she has.

She understood him, she cared for him, as much as she tried to hide it, he felt it.

He would not let anything screw this up for him, nobody, not his father, not his dearly beloved death eaters, not even Voldemort.

He would protect her, even if it would cost him his life. He would not let anything, or anyone hurt her.

He got out of the shower and dressed quickly. He then went to Hermione's room to see if she was already asleep. She was sitting at her desk writing a letter to someone, when he got there, she quickly hid it and turned her attention to him.

"Oh, your out of the shower already?" she asked, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, it felt good, to wash the sand off" he replied with a smile, "Although, I wish you would have washed it off for me"

Hermione blushed, and looked away, even though she was practically used to his flirting, she could not help feeling embarrassed, after all this is the first time a guy was so straight forward with her.

"Well, we don't always get what we wish for do we?" she said getting up.

Draco walked towards her, "You do", he said and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

This time he was the one pulling her deeper, making every nerve in her body weak, her stomach feel like it would explode from all the butterflies.

Her lips felt like they would melt from his caress. She didn't want it to end, she wanted to feel the passion, to feel the electricity shooting through her body, to feel his manhood getting hard against her body. She wanted to kiss him deeper, and stronger.

"Good night" draco said in between kisses, he now let go of her lips and started nibbling towards her neck.

Hermione lost all the words as she felt goosebumps covering her body.

Goosebumps that told her that she wants him, NOW!

She decided to pull away before it was too late, she kissed his lips lightly and said her good night.

Draco understood, winked at her, and walked towards his room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N, thank you guys for all the fabolous reviews, here's the long awaited chapter, i hope you all enjoy this :0)

please review, if you wish, and dont't hate me too much afterwards, lol

Jenny :)

Chapter Fourteen:

Draco walked into Hermione's room in the middle of the night. "Hermione" he whispered, Hermione woke up right away and looked at him, completely puzzled.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I decided to come here and see if you would keep me company." he said apologically.

"Sure, come in, what's bothering you?" she asked getting out of bed. "I'm worried about my mother, I haven't heard a word about her, and I can't write to her, because there is no way I'll give my father a lead as to where I am" he said, sorrow showing in his eyes.

"Aww, Draco, I'm so sorry, I'm pretty sure she's fine" She tried to comfort him.

"I hope she is, I hope my father is not punishing her for my actions. I'm just so worried that he would harm her" he said, looking down at his feet, he knew what it felt like to be harmed by his father, he didn't want his mother to know the same.

"Draco, she'll be ok, she probably has a way with him. And how could he possibly blame her for your actions, she's probably just as upset as he is that you left."

"You know, your so good to me" he said sincerely, it felt so good to have someone to talk to, someone who understood him, and was willing to comfort him at any given moment.

He looked into her eyes, this time she pulled him into a kiss, as passionate as earlier, and as seductive as always.

Draco kissed her lips while he caressed her body with his palms. He ran his hands through her body, trying to get access underneath her PJ's. She was wearing a knee length night gown, that was plain cotton, yet it worked wonders on his reaction.

When he realized there's nothing between their skin besides thin material, he wanted to tear it apart.

They kissed further moving towards the bed, Hermione sat on the bed and Draco stood on top of her, gently laying her down underneath him.

He layed on top of her, kissing every bare part of her body, her eyes, nose, lips, moving slowly to her chin and pecking down to her neck.

Hermione moaned, she didn't mean to, but she couldn't control it, Draco felt satisfied and took it a step further.

He ripped her night gown and started kissing her bare breast, taking his time, paying his full attention to one side, and than moving to the other.

He could not believe this was happening, and he did not want it to stop. Little by little he explored her body with all the passion he had, he kissed her, caressed her and it drove her insane, she wanted him, NOW!

She kissed his neck, this time making him moan, she started kissing his chest, feeling his strong muscles against her soft lips, caressing his shoulders and back with her fingers, electricity shooting through her fingertips.

He kissed her lips again, she felt hunger, and want in his kiss, she felt pleasure she had never experienced before. She kissed him back, not really sure what was happening, not knowing what would happen next, all she knew was that she did not want him to leave, she didn't want this to end.

She felt like it was so wrong yet so right, and right it was, the way he loved her, the way he cared for her, the way he wanted her.

Right then she felt like she was ready, and he knew it. He felt it by the way she didn't reject him, by the way she wrapped her lean legs around his mid section and pulled him even closer, eliminating all the boundaries between them.

She moved her hips in circles against his body, she needed to feel him, right then and there.

They pulled away for a brief minute, Draco looked into her eyes, tried to read the signals she was sending him.

Her eyes gave him permission, he could clearly read 'do it' in them, and he didn't wait a second longer.

He let Hermione undress him, when she started taking his boxers off, she felt embarrassed but she did it none the less.

Draco ripped the last piece of material that was between them, and moved in with his hand, taking his time in caressing her, preparing her for what was coming, finally, slowly and gently, he fulfilled her.

Hermione moaned, she moved her head from side to side not knowing how to control the feelings that were bursting inside her.

She felt her whole entire body get wet, nothing mattered anymore, they were finally whole, he completed her, and she was happy.

Little by little Draco's image blurred away, Hermione opened her eyes, and for a minute didn't understand where she was.

She wiped the sweat off her face and looked around, she was alone.

She was very hot, and very sweaty, 'It was all a dream', she thought to herself.

A very vivid dream indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

thank you for reading, and all the reviews, i hope you are all enjoying this so far, and i promise to update more frequently :-) Jenny

oh, and yeah, last chapter was a dream, all of it, besides hermione waking up, hehe smiles innocently

Chapter Fifthteen:

Hermione could not fall asleep afterwards. She took a quick shower and went into her room, thoughts of Malfoy penetrated her mind.

Thoughts of Malfoy and their future together. What was she thinking, they couldn't have a future together, he was the enemy, he was forbidden to her.

She started thinking of her dream, oh god, that sexy Slytherin, wow. She could not believe she dreamed of the slytherin slithering in her.

She had to start controlling her feelings, she couldn't deny she liked him, and they were kind of sort of hooked up, she wasn't even sure herself, she couldn't back up a second time.

After all she didn't want to hurt him, although deep inside she was scared she would be the one getting hurt.

She had never felt this way towards anyone, not even Krum and Ron, with them it was never this deep, never this intense.

She was scared, she was scared of herself around him, scared of losing all control, scared of giving up the last thing that remained hers.

'_Draco'_, she thought to herself, _'I cannot believe I'm falling for Draco, nobody else but him. What happened to the days I used to hate him, the days I used to think he was an arrogant prick, a blonde haired air head'_.

She kept on tossing and turning until she saw the first rays of the light glimmering through her window. She then decided to get up and begin her day.

She dressed in casual house sweats and a tankie, she looked cute, but at the same time, she wasn't trying hard to achieve that, and that was her style, simple yet fabulous.

She was too lazy to cook breakfast, so she just continued reading the play, waiting for Draco to wake up.

When he finally woke up two hours later, Hermione suggested they have breakfast at the Cozy Café, the same café outside which they met a few weeks back.

"Do you want me to cook for you?" asked Draco, Hermione raised an eyebrow questioning his gesture.

"What, I cannot cook breakfast for my lady?" asked Draco, now shooting a flirty grin.

"I am not your lady." Hermione replied back.

"Yet," said Draco, "But there's time for everything, don't you think so hun?"

"Whatever, ok, so are you going to cook breakfast, or what? I'm starving." replied Hermione, trying to pull off the cool talk.

"How long have you been awake reading these muggle works?"

"Too long" replied Hermione with a yawn.

"Ooo, I can eat that sweet mouth of yours" said Draco pulling her closer to him.

"Well, at the moment I'm so hungry I recommend you do not put anything but food in my mouth." said Hermione with an evilish grin.

"Got you." said Draco and hurried to get cooking.

He cooked them a bacon, egg and cheese omelet. He served it with bread, and orange juice. They both sat down and started eating rather quietly.

The food was delicious, Draco had a new found talent. A man that can cook, can he get any sexier!

Hermione looked at him eating, and remembered her previous dream, damn, it was vivid.

Draco noticed Hermione shooting hot glares at him, at first he was lost, but he than got a grip on himself and decided to dig further.

"So Granger, your finally falling for a Malfoy?" he asked, smirking her way.

"In your dreams!" she shot back playfully.

"Haha, from the looks of it, it's in your daydreams." he said trying to see how she'd react to his accusation.

Hermione turned around quickly to hide the hot redness that started covering her face.

"You don't have to blush sweetie, it's ok to want me, I want you too." he said getting up and coming closer to her.

"I think we both know you want me." said Hermione and got up and walked out of the kitchen.

She headed to the living room, and continued buring her face in her book. Draco cleaned up around the kitchen and came after her, wearing a bored facial expression.

"What am I supposed to do while you burry yourself in your reading?" asked Draco seating close to her.

"Umm, Have you tried reading?" she asked sarcastically.

"Reading is not my thing." answered Draco.

"I kind of realized that." said Hermione, and continued reading.

"You know what's my thing?" asked Draco trying to bring up a juicy conversation.

"No, and frankly you don't have to tell me." said Hermione.

"I know I don't have to, but I choose to." said Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes in reply.

"My thing, is keeping my woman's mind, out of books, and frankly your making it complicated." said Draco moving closer to her.

"Well, since when am I known for making things easier?" asked Hermione.

At that moment Draco leaned in to kiss her, she automatically covered her face with the book and accidenitly hit Draco hard up the nose.

"Ouch!" yelled Draco, "Woman, are you mad?" he asked getting a tad angry from the pain in his nose.

Hermione giggled and looked up, he looked hilarious, grabbing onto his nose, getting red in the face from all the anger.

He looked up at her noticed she was not guarded and decided to take his chance, he grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

This time, no books got in his way, he finally conquered her lips with his.

It felt good to kiss her. He wanted to do so since the previous night they parted. He was addicted to her, and constantly felt the need to taste her.

She tasted so sweet, so warm and innocent.

But the best part of it all, was that she was his, all his. He loved the feeling of having her all to himself.

Even though they never really clarified their relationship, it was obvious they belonged to each other, and nothing would change that.

Hermione pulled out of the kiss, even though she didn't want to, she had to take control of herself. Enough being a silly teenage girl. This was serious, and she would not get hurt.

Draco wanted more of her, but once he noticed she wouldn't let his lips near hers, he just started kissing her face.

Her beautiful eyes, her nose, cheek, forehead, and every inch she would allow.

He felt she feared getting too close, he feared the same thing, but his manly instinct was doing the thinking for him, he had to let his slytherin slither in, otherwise , it meant big trouble.

"What is it?" he asked gently when she pushed him away.

"Draco I cannot do this." she said honestly.

"Why not?" he asked, not ready to give her up.

"Because…..your forbidden!" she whispered.

"Oh baby, Forbidden pleasures are the most enjoyable." he replied and kissed her again, now harder, pressing his body against hers. He felt the hunger for her, he had to satisfy it, he had to have her, but how?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Hermione's head was screaming for her to stop, not to fall any harder, to pull away from the kiss and to forget about it all, but her heart continued.

Her heart told her how much she wants this, how much she needs this, and that she shouldn't be pushing it away.

He kissed her further, exploring new properties in her mouth. Every kiss was so different yet so similar. He was trying so hard to control himself, to take it slow, but with every second that went by he found it to be impossible.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly, looking at her innocent facial expression. Her lips were red from the intensity of the kiss, her breath unsteady, her heart beating fast.

He started kissing her down her neck, pecking her skin with his lips, sending electricity through her body.

Oh how much he loved the sweet smell of her lotion, the unimaginably pleasant taste of her skin.

Hermione dropped her head back in ecstasy. She felt like she could not have enough butterflies in her stomach. She felt like her heart will pop out of her chest from intensity of it's beats.

She slowely and gently pulled his lips to hers, kissed him gently, and pulled away.

She cared for him, but she didn't want to take it too far.

Draco saw passion in her eyes, he didn't understand why she pulled away but he had to respect her decision.

"Damn Granger, you want me." he said looking at her face. Hermione blushed and tried to get up from under him. The harder she was struggling to get out, the more she felt his need of her.

"Malfoy, I think you're mistaken, from what I feel, you're the one who wants me."

"I never said I didn't." he shot back, and slowly got up.

Hermione practically jumped up from the couch. As much as she didn't want to make the move obvious, she didn't succeed.

She was sick and tired of staying at home alone with Malfoy, only God knew where this could lead to, and frankly she was not ready to be led anywhere.

It wasn't that Draco pushed her, or Draco she didn't trust. It was herself she didn't trust around him. He was soo damn sexy, he made her want to forget all about her morals, and for her that was dangerous.

Draco was also grateful to end this, as much as he enjoyed it, he didn't want to do anything he, or Hermione will regret later.

He decide it would be healthy to go for a walk, he had a lot of things to think through, and a lot of moves to plan ahead.

Hermione stayed indoors and continued reading Shakespeare's play. She was already half way through it, usually she would have been done with it, but with all the action she's had lately she really had no time for reading.

She was sitting quietly, when suddenly Hedwig flew into the room once more. News from Harry.

Hermione quickly got up and took the piece of parcel from her leg. She then fed Hedwig and let her rest on her shoulder.

Thank god Crookshanks wasn't around. During the summer days the cat usually spent his time sleeping under her bed, because it was too hot for his furry body to be anywhere else.

Hermione tore Harry's letter open and started reading. Everything is ok with him, the search for the last horcruxes is harder than ever, he tried a few objects but he was wrong about them, he still does not know what it could be.

He told her how much he misses her, Ron, and especially Ruby.

He also said that he's hoping to have this nightmare all over soon, and come back to live a normal life.

Hermione quickly sat at her table to write back. She didn't dare tell anything to Harry about Draco. Not even about the fact that he's staying over her house.

She figured Harry wouldn't belive her about the fact that Draco's changed, hell, she didn't even know if she believe's it yet. Harry just wouldn't understand, he hates Draco.

Harry would just get pissed off and that would take him off his concentration on saving the Wizarding world. Hermione didn't want to say anything that will risk his life further.

She quickly wrote that all is good, and how much she misses Ron, Ruby and Ginny.

She also told him about her parents writing to her almost daily and about their adventures in the USA.

She wrapped up the letter by promising to help him whenever needed, and asking to be kept informed.

She quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, patted the owl and watched as she flew away.

Hermione went back to her play. After about 20 more minutes of reading she heard Draco walk in. She got up and decided it's about time to fix up some lunch.

She quickly boild hot dogs, preapered some buns, and all sorts of toppings.

Draco was curious about what she was doing, but decided not to question her since she knew her recepie's well.

They sat at the table, and had a good time eating and talking. Even though Draco tried to hide it, it seemed like something was bothering him.

"So how was your walk?" Hermione asked trying to see if he would talk to her.

"Fine." he replied and went back to his hot dog.

Hermione noticed he didn't want to talk about it, and decided to drop the subject. She hoped that when he was ready, he would talk to her, but she couldn't push it out of him.

"Good." she said with a smile and switched the subject.

Once they finished eating, they got up together and cleaned up the table. As

Hermione was picking up waste to throw into the waste basket Draco came from behind her and hugged her tightly.

Hermione thought the waste will fall out of her hands, and land on the floor. She steadied herself in his grip and loosened enjoying the hug.

He hugged her for a minute, and let go after smelling the scent of her hair.

She turned around smiled at him, and headed towards the waste basket. They quickly rounded up the cleaning and everything was shining.

Just as Draco was getting ready to pull her into a kiss, the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Draco asked, feeling a little scared as to whom it may be.

"I don't know, are you expecting someone?" Hermione asked.

"No, how about you" said Draco.

"No." said Hermione looking at the door frightened.


	17. Chapter 17

a/n 

please reveiw if your not too lazy :0)

p.s. sorry for the cliffie, hehe!

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione started walking towards the door, Draco pulled her back and whispered to her that he thinks it would be better for him to open the door.

To him, her safety was a priority, and he would not let her get harmed on his account. They didn't know who was behind that door. For all he knew, it could be death eaters looking for him. Hermione had to be kept back.

Draco took the knob in his hand and twisted it slowly. When he opened it, a surprised voice was heard.

"What the Fuck!" said the voice looking at Draco.

"Hermione babe, it's the Weasel King" said Draco with a full smirking smile on his face and a mock hospital voice.

"I told you not to call him that" said Hermione as she ran to hug her friend. She hugged Ron for about five minutes straight, and then moved on to Ginny.

Ron looked at Draco, and still repeated the same question, his ears getting red from anger.

"Errrr, I can explain…sort of." Hermione said smiling.

"Ooooh, this was soo worth coming for" said Ginny smiling, eyeing Draco and Hermione.

Hermione gave her a weak smile, and asked if they would like something to eat or drink.

"I would like to know what the bloody hell is going on!" said Ron getting impatient and ready to punch Malfoy's smirking face.

Ron was getting red in the face, and started moving closer towards Malfoy seeing that Hermione was not starting to explain the situation.

Hermione grabbed Ron by his clothes and sat him by the kitchen table. She told Ginny to sit next to him. She grabbed Draco and told him to sit right across from Ron, just in case, this way they have a table separating them.

Hermione took the last seat between Ron and Draco, across from Ginny.

They sat in silence for a minute, the silence was broken by Draco's laughter.

"What's so funny ferret face?" asked Ron shooting evil looks in his direction.

"My dear Weaslebee, you would never understand." said Draco and winked in Hermione's direction.

Hermione started blushing and looked down, she than cleared her throat and looked up at Ron.

"Ron, Draco is staying here for now." she said in a quiet voice.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled getting up from his seat, moving faster in Draco's direction. Hermione quickly got up and stood in front of him.

"Ron, you must understand.." she got cut off in the middle of her speech.

"Understand what?" Ron asked, "The fact that you let a filthy death eater traitor in your house?" he said showing more and more rage with every word.

"Watch your mouth red head!" spat Draco now also getting annoyed.

"Hey what are you trying to imply?" said Ginny looking in Draco's direction.

"Nothing, girls look good in red hair, nothing I can say about the goalie king." said Draco smiling.

Ginny just shook her shoulders and paid her attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"Draco keep yourself out of this or I will defenitly kick your ass all the way to the mansion right now." said Ron, paying his attention back to Hermione.

"What is it that you want me to understand, how could you have ever let him in your house? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ron, you must understand, it's not what it looks like, Draco is not who we thought he was, he's totally different." said

Hermione not knowing where to start explaining.

Ron turned towards Malfoy looking at him furiously. "Did you place her under the Imperius curse?" he asked.

Draco burst into a fit of laughter, he knew Ron would come up with some crazy ideas, he just never realized they would be so farfetched.

"Weasel, get a brain, why would I do that?" he said after controlling his laughter.

Ginny conjured herself some popcorn and continued watching the show quietly.

"Ron, Draco did not place me under any curse, believe me, I know what I'm saying, besided this is all temporary." explained Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Why are you risking your life? How could you ever betray me and Harry like that?" asked Ron.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the collar, and asked Ginny and Draco to excuse them. She took him into her room and explained everything to him from the beginning.

Mean while Draco was telling Ginny about the past few weeks, how he met Hermione, and how it's been living at the Granger's house.

He didn't tell her anything about what happened between the two of them, but whenever he spoke of Hermione Ginny noticed a new found warmth in his usually cold eyes.

Ron understood Hermione's actions but he still didn't believe or trust Draco. Hermione told him that she didn't trust Draco completely either, she just felt like she had to help.

She told him Draco has no clue about Harry, his whereabouts ,and what he's up to. She loved Harry and Ron so much she would never dare risking their lives.

When Ron finally calmed down, he and Hermione went back into the kitchen. They joined Ginny and Draco at the table and sat down next to them.

Silence followed the next couple of minutes although the tension in the room was felt greatly.

Hermione tried to break the ice by recommending they all order something to eat.

After a while of angry glares, and undecided choices, Hermione was getting really annoyed.

"Draco, I want you and Ron to shake hands, and to finally treat each other normally." said Hermione looking in his direction.

"Why me, I didn't start anything." said Draco looking annoyed.

"Don't be a big baby, you too Ron, get up and stop this childish behavior." she said glaring at both of them.

Draco and Ron both knew that an angry Hermione is not a Hermione they would want to mess with, so they just got up, and shaked hands briefly.

Finally Hermione and Ginny decided to order some Chinese food. Although neither, Ron, Ginny or Draco have ever tasted it, Hermione was sure they would like it, and thought it would be a fun experience.

She ordered a little bit of everything and than finally sat down.

"Hermione, I don't really remember too clearly," started Ginny "But did Draco call you 'Babe' when we just walked in or were my ears fooling me?" she asked, looking at Hermione straight in the eyes.

Hermione blushed, and quickly looked down at her thighs, Ron's face got red again, and Draco smirked in Hermione's direction.

"Is there something I should know?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, is there?" said Ron, fury showing clearly on his red facial features.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N oh my god, i just noticed that someone added me to this C2** My Slytherin: A DracoxHermione Community.**

I am sooo flattered , I can't beleive that somebody actauly thinks my story is soo good that it deserves to be in the place of the best Draco/Hermione stories, awww, i feel so loved :)

Thank you guys, it means a lot, i hope you enjoy the rest just as much, a lot more goodies coming up, i promise. :0) Please review. :)

****Chapter Eighteen:

"Weaselking, it's me your talking about, is there really a reason to ask such an obvious question?" said Draco smirking.

Ron quickly got up and punched Malfoy right in the nose. This time neither Hermione nor Ginny were expecting this and no one could stop him.

"That should take care of that annoying smirk of yours Malfoy" said Ron finally looking up at Hermione.

Ginny was giggling, and looked at Malfy grabbing his nose in pain. Hermione quickly got up, stood over him and checked for signs of a broken nose.

She noticed there were no broken bones, but the blood was flowing like crazy.

She quickly grabbed her wand, tapped his nose saying some incantation quietly. Little by little the bleeding slowed down, and finally stopped. Hermione tapped her wand once more, and cleaned up all the blood from his face.

"Ron why did you punch Draco for?" asked Hermione annoyed.

"Because he was asking for it!" stated Ron, hiding a smile. It felt really good to finally relieve his anger.

"It's not funny!" said Hermione. She looked in Draco's eyes, and saw he was feeling better.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." he said smiling, and just to annoy Ron, he grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her towards him. Hermione landed on Draco's lap, and out of nowhere they were kissing.

Ginny's jaw dropped, while Ron's neck muscles were twitching from anger. He quickly got up, grabbed Hermione out of his grip, and pulled her up.

"Why the hell are you snogging her Malfoy?" he shouted, now getting ready to hit him senseless.

"Didn't Hermione tell you?" asked Draco in a mock innocent voice, unable to hide the smile from his voice.

"Tell him what? Draco, I don't even know what's happening between us." said Hemrione, standing next to Ron, trying

to prevent the next fight.

"Hermione dear, do you snog every guy you meet?" Draco asked her taken aback by her words.

"You know damn right I don't. We just never discussed our relationship. So I didn't tell anything to anyone, because I wasn't sure about it myself." said Hermione getting hurt by his words.

"Whatever" said Draco and walked away pissed off.

"Why is he mad?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other with sheer confusion. They then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

They felt the unexplainable tension between Draco and Hermione and didn't want to make things worse.

Hermione gave Ginny some money, and told her to pay, and tip the delivery guys once he comes over, and followed Draco's lead.

Draco stormed into his room and layed on his bed.

"Draco, why are you mad at me? I should be the one mad at you, after you insulted me." said Hermione looking at him.

"I didn't insult you." he said.

"You practically called me a whore, is that not an insult in your world?" she shot at him.

"You know I would never call you that, you just pissed me off by saying your not sure about me, about us!" he said sounding a bit hurt.

"How could I be sure? You are such a player, I'm lost in your game already. How do I know you do not act like this with everyone? How do I know your serious about me?" she asked.

"I guess you don't." he said and walked away.

Hermione felt tears escaping her eyes, she couldn't believe him, after everything they've been through, he's throwing this at her.

She quickly wiped the tears up, and walked back into the kitchen.

She saw Draco talking to Ginny and Ron sitting down furious.

The food arrived, Hermione payed for it. They all sat down and started eating.

"What is this?" asked Ron, Ginny and Draco at the same time. Hermione giggled and looked at them with an innocent smile.

"It's Chinese food." she said happily.

"Did it come from China?" asked Ron.

"No, it didn't" said Hermione giggling harder.

"It came from a Chinese restaurant."

She put some food in her friends plates and urged them to try it.

They tried the Chinese food and learned they really did enjoy it. Hermione smiled a victorious smile for her good choice and started eating herself.

"Sooo, Blondie, you've been enjoying a free hotel lately ha? With all the money you had, I thought you'll be distinct enough to go some where else" said Ron.

Draco decided to ignore his comment and ate further. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone, because he was raged right now, and he didn't want to release it by fighting.

"Freckle face, don't talk to me while I'm eating, you're ruining my appetite." he said and turned his attention back to his food.

"Sooo, have you done anything interesting besides snog lately?" asked Ginny looking at Draco and Hermione.

Hermione blushed, Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on your defenition of interesting." he told her.

"I've been reading this fabulous muggle play." said Hermione excitedly.

"You and your books!" said Ron, Ginny and Draco in unison.

"What do you three have against books?" asked Hermione glaring at them.

"Nothing." they said again, and decided to drop the subject.

They all finished eating. Hermione and Ginny got up to clean up the table, while Ron and Draco headed to the living room.

Draco sat down on the couch, closed his eyes and thought of the stupid fight he and Hermione had just had.

He really cared for her, he didn't unerstand how he dared to insult her, he just felt really messed up because she felt ashamed and confused of her feelings for him.

"What will your fellow death eaters say about you and a muggle born? Huh Malfoy?" asked Ron, still annoyed by everyting that's been going on.

"Shut your trap Weasel, don't you have some money to make?"

Draco shot back, he was not in the mood to deal with Ron at the moment.

"Wooo, did I touch a sensitive subject? What are you here on your father's behalf?" asked Ron.

"You know what, I will not tolerate this, you are the last person I'll take shit from." and with these words Draco stormed out of the house, without giving Hermione a second glance.

"Did Draco just storm out yelling or was it all in my head?" she asked Ginny walking feeling lost and very angry. She started walking towards the living room.

"Uhhh, I think he did." said Ginny following her.

"Ron, would you like to explain why the minute you two were left alone, you started yelling at each other and Draco stormed out?" asked Hermione looking frustrated.

"Because we hate each other, haven't you figured it out yet? Now enough talking about him, he ruined enough of our time with you. I'm glad he left, now we can talk the three of us." said Ron switching the subject before Hermione had a chance to yell again.

"I figure your right." said Hermione, and sat down next to Ron.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, brainstorming, and having a good old time together.

Hermione asked of Ron and Ginny not to tell Harry a word about what they witnessed tonight. She told them Harry would be very worried if he found out Draco lived with her, and she didn't want him to fall of track.

"I will tell him when I'm ready" she said, and quickly switched the subject back to memories they had from Hogwarts.

They reminisced the past 6 years, thinking back of their very first year without Ginny, to the very last.

Hermione acted normal, but the fact that Draco was missing was in the back of her mind all the time.

At around 10 p.m. Ginny and Ron left, normally they would have stayed longer, but they didn't want their mother to get too worried, with the war and everything that was going on.

Hermione hugged her friends dearly, and saw as they apparated away. She then sat on the couch, worried as hell, waiting for Draco to come back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: 

Two hours had passed and Hermione had not moved an inch. She felt like she was glued to the sofa.

She kept on staring at the big clock against the wall, listening attentively to every tick.

Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't even get herself to raise her hand and wipe them away.

All sorts of thoughts creeped her mind. She was worried sick and she was terrified.

'_Draco, where are you? What happened to you? Are you ok? Were you caught by death eaters, or worse by your father? Are you still alive? Why isn't he back yet, we had a stupid fight, which was his fault mainly. Why did he risk his life and leave the house? Anything could happen to him, he could meet anyone in his way. Oh my god please let him be alive. Don't take him away just yet.'_

Hermione sat deep in thought and was only distracted twenty minutes later by the noise of someone struggling to get inside the house.

She quickly walked towards the foyer, and was greeted by a strong smell of alcohol.

A second later, she saw a very drunk Draco walk through the door, hiccupping.

"Hermione, -hiccup- haha, isn't -hiccup- life just funny?" he asked her out of the blue.

"Actually it isn't." she said furiously and headed to her room, looking through the little potion bottles she had in her medicine drawer.

She brewed all this potions and kept them just incase she'll need them one day.

"Where is that potion?" she said to herself while reading various labels.

"There, Soberblosssem." she grabbed the little bottle out of the drawer and headed towards Malfoy.

"You know, I -hiccup- was walking around all upset, and -hiccup- than -hiccup- I walked into this muggle bar, and learned the -hiccup- best -hiccup- Muggle invention. The -hiccup- Vodka. Oh my, I think I'm in love. At least -hiccup- the Vodka wouldn't be ashamed of me in front of her friends, maybe the -hiccup- Vodka will give me a chance and truly open up to me. Because obviously -hiccup- you don't." he said in a drunken voice laughing to himself.

"Draco stay still for a moment will you?" she asked. She than asked him to open his mouth and poured four drops onto his tongue.

"Now put your tongue in your mouth, and swallow the potion." she instructed as if she's talking to a child.

Little by little the potion started working, and Hermione noticed Draco becoming sober by the minute.

It was a special potion she worked on for a while. She actually saw it in a modern potion book, but it was extremely difficult to brew.

"Thannk goodness my will to succeed is so strong." she said more to herself.

"What!" asked Draco confused.

"Nothing." she replied quickly.

Five minutes was the time that the potion needed to fully work. _'One more minute, and he'll be sober.' _ she thought to herself.

A minute had passed. Hermione was still in the kitchen upset, and Draco in the living room looking at the big clock.

Hermione walked upto Draco, "What the hell were you thinking being out so late, getting drunk in some bar?" she asked angrily.

"I was thinking what I needed to think, and besides it's none of your business." he stated.

"None of my business? What do you mean by that? I was worried sick about you!" Hermione started getting so frustrated. She felt tears of anger threatening to escape her eyes.

"You do not own me, you cannot tell me where I can and can't go or what to do with my time." he said a little louder than he expected.

"I never said I own you, but the least you can do is respect the fact that you live here, and come back at a decent time." said Hermione ready to punch Draco straight in the face for his arrogance.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you had a blast with the weaselelf that you didn't even notice I was gone." said Draco looking away from her.

"Stop insulting my friends." shouted Hermione.

"Oh, I see, they were always more important than me." said Draco walking away.

"Malfoy, Don't YOU dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" said Hermione.

Draco turned around and faced her.

"What do you want from me?" he asked getting impatient.

"I want you to explain yourself!" said Hermione.

"I don't own you an explanation, you are not my mother you know!" he spat the words out at her.

"Thank god I'm not your mother. I wouldn't want to be responsible for bringing such an arrogant idiot onto the face of the earth." she said indicating every single word.

"Well, your not, so leave me the fuck alone. I have a lot of shit on my mind besides you putting your bullshit on me!" he said and stormed into his room.

Hermione felt lost, she did not know what to do or what to think, she needed her friend now.

She wrote to Ruby. The shortest letter she has ever written, and instructed her owl to hurry up and bring it to her.

Ruby was sleeping on her cozy bed. All of a sudden she felt something bickering at her fingers.

"Who the hell is this?" she asked sleepily.

The figure didn't stop, but started bickering harder.

Ruby rubbed her eyes in a lazy manner, and opened them slowely.

She saw Hermione's owl sitting on her, bickering at her fingers, a small piece of parchment attached to it's leg.

She took the parchment off the owl, and started reading the only sentence. "I need you now!" that's all it said.

At first Ruby was puzzled, but than she re-read the sentence and realized Hermione was calling for her.

She got up in lighting speed and changed. She wrote her parents a small note stating where she has gone to, and quickly aparated to Hermione's house.

When Ruby aparated in Hermione's bedroom she saw her sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

Her heart tore open to see her friend in so much agony. She came near her, and started pushing her hair back, and wiping the tears from her face.

"Hermione, talk to me. Hermione, what happened? Why are you crying?" Ruby spoke to her in a soothing soft voice.

"He is such an ass." Hermione stated and burst into harder tears.

"Who? Draco? What happened?" Ruby asked Hermione, while pulling her into a comforting hug.

"He called me a hooker, and then left, and came back drunk, talking about how I'm not his mother and I cannot control him." sobbed Hermione.

"OH my god, I will beat him up. That motherfucker has no right talking to you this way." Ruby was furious she quickly got up and headed to Draco's room, ready to break his head open.

Hermione ran after her and grabbed her half way.

"NO, don't do anything." she said, "I need you now. Please don't go. Let him figure it out on his own." said Hermione and pulled her back to her room.

"I'm just soo upset, you know everything was going so well, and all of a sudden, we're in this huge fight." said Hermione looking into Ruby's eyes.

"I understand." said Ruby, and urged Hermione to tell her everything that happened from the beginning to the end.


	20. Chapter 20

a/n, Hey everyone who is reading this, I just wanted to say thanks, you guys are great, and I hope you are enjoying. On a similar note I wanted to notify you guys that when I get a lot of reviews it makes me happy, and when I'm happy I write more, and when I write more, I update much more frequently :) just fyi.

3 Jenny :0)

Chapter Twenty:

Draco was sitting in his room, listening to some corny music on the muggle radio station.

He was very pissed off at Hermione for playing with his feelings like that. He thought he made his feelings for her pretty clear.

What was she thinking? He was snogging her for fun? He could find any other girl to snog for fun.

He was serious about her, and he hinted so numerous times.

Hermione was so afraid of her feelings to him, she wouldn't even admit it when it hit her in the face. And why was she afraid, did she not trust him?

Probably not. He was a fool to believe her. He thought she believed him, he thought she cared for him.

One thought led to another, as he was intrigued by a song that just started playing on the radio.

I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby

'_Why am I losing my mind over her, why is it so hard to control my feelings.' _

Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care

'_She's accusing me for hurting her, what have I done to hurt her? All I did was care for her, and treat her like she deserved to be treated.'_

Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or never again

To Draco there was no life without Hermione. He didn't want to think of a day he would spend without her.

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to live that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away

Draco didn't want to go back to living without Hermione. He didn't want to return to his old life. To the cold nights, and the terrifying days.

He cared for Hermione, and he felt his life would be worthless without her.

Don't wanna lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again

The song had ended and left Draco in a trance he's never been in before.

He knew he acted wrong, but like every other arrogant guy, he couldn't admit it.

He also knew that he didn't want to lose Hermione, not now, not never.

He had to do something, anything, as long as they'll be together again. And this time, it would be formal, and well known to the world.

This time he would not make the same mistake, he would tell her exactly where they're standing at, and exactly what he's expecting from this relationship.

Hermione told Ruby everything. They laughed, cried, and laughed some more as she told her of the roller coaster she's been riding with Draco in her house.

Ruby found Hermione's dream extremely hilarious, and told her she wants to interpret it.

"I do not want to hear your interpretation of my dream." said Hermione.

"Well, you'll have to hear it either way. I think the dream means that you want his slytherin, and you cannot wait another minute until you have it. I think your subconscious is telling you that you cannot deny him any longer and that you should just go for it." said Ruby winking at her.

"Well, no matter who tells what, after tonight, I will not be going for nothing, that ass does not deserve it." said Hermione sternly.

"Do you think you hurt him with your words?" asked Ruby sincerely.

"Hurt? Draco? You must be kidding me." said Hermione stubbornly.

"Well to me, it seems like the only reasonable explanation. He probably cares for you, and he was hurt that you didn't care for him enough to let people know about your feelings." said Ruby reasonably.

"That would make sense, if it was anyother guy. But Malfoy? I don't know, he's just so complicated to understand. Since he came back from that damned walk, he's been a totally different person." said Hermione thinking back.

"Hermione, you know he's going through a lot of shit right now, and you adding troubles to his already troubled mind doesn't help. He's away from his mother, hiding, scared for his life. Give the guy a break will you?" said Ruby, sounding a tad meaner than she expected, but she knew Hermione had to hear it from her.

"Your right. I don't know, I just wish that he can talk to me, so I understand him better. Besides, when he came home drunk, so late at night, without a consideration for my feelings I just flipped. And he acted like he's the victim and I'm the mean bitch. I unerstand he's hurt, but that does not justify the way he treated me." said Hermione trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"No, it doesn't and your right, you were worried. All I'm saying is that you both were wrong equally, and that you both seem to care for each other very much. You should give each other a break, and just make up. I think it will make you two very happy again." said Ruby with an encouraging smile.

"Oh Ruby, you're the best, I don't know what I would do without you," said Hermione and hugged her best friend.

"Now go home before it's too late, thanks for being there." said Hermione as she let her friend go.

"Anytime." said Ruby and aparated back to her room.

Hermione layed down on her bed, thoughts of Malfoy creeping her mind.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would make everything alright.


	21. Chapter 21

here's chapter 21, let me know when you read it, i'll post a lot more!

anywho, i hope you enjoy the rest of the story. (much more to come!)

Chapter Twenty-One:

Hermione woke up the next morning determined to talk everything out with Draco, and to make something work.

She really cared for him, and she did not want everything to slip away because of a stupid fight.

She got up, got dressed and walked towards the bathroom to do her usual morning wake up routine.

On the way there she noticed Draco was out of his room. She quickly searched around the house and could not find him anywhere.

She decided he probably walked out to think things over, and figured she wouldn't stress over it. She did her usual morning routine and headed towards the kitchen to start on breakfast.

She was slicing bread when Draco walked into the house holding a beautiful bouquet of two dozen long stem red roses.

Hermione almost cut her finger from shock. She placed the knife on the table, and walked towards him.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry. I know I mistreated you. Can we please talk and work things out?" he said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Draco," Hermione started, "I'm also very sorry, it's been horrible fighting with you. I want to work things out, and to finally settle what we have here." said Hermione coming closer to him.

"These are for you." Draco handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Hermione put them in a vase with some water, and looked up at Draco for him to start talking.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Sure. The fresh air would do us good right now." said Hermione and headed towards the door.

They started walking around Hermione's block. Draco knew he should start up the conversation, but he was at loss of words from worry.

He really did truly love Hermione. He couldn't think of his life without her, yet he was also very hurt by her.

Hermione waited for Draco to start up a conversation. Once they were walking in total slience for a few minutes she decided to break the ice, and start one herself.

"Draco, I don't understand why you got so angry with me the other night." said Hermione sincerely.

Draco kept quite for a few seconds longer and finally he spoke up.

"You denied me, you denied us." hurt was revealed in his words.

"Draco, I didn't deny us, I was just very confused and unsure about us. I always thought you were the enemy, and all of a sudden, you come into my life and turn it completely opside down." explained Hermione holding back tears.

"Well, life hasn't been too easy for me either you know. Being away from my world, where everyone thinks I'm a criminal. Stuck inside a house, can't get out too often because it can risk my life. And on top of it all, I live with the guilt of you risking your life for me daily.

Do you know what it feels like to be responsible for somebody's life? And I'm responsible for the lives of the two women I care for most? Can you imagine the stress I go through daily? The only thought that's comforting to me, is that no matter what, at the end of the day I always have us. I guess it was all a mere illusion than wasn't it? A mere dream of actually being happy for the first time in my life." said Draco knowing he's hurting here with his words, but he couldn't stop them from coming out.

Hermione felt guilt rushing into her senses like posion rushes into blood. The guilt reminding her, hurting her, killing her.

She looked into his eyes. They were cold, they were angry, they were hurt.

While her eyes showed obvious pleading for forgiveness.

"Draco, I know I was wrong, but you really can't blame me for all of it either. It's only been a few weeks that we know each other, how did I know all this will all be all so serious?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean how were you suppose to know? Don't you feel anything towards me?" he asked moving closer.

He grabbed her by her waist bringing her closer.

"Don't you feel electricity shooting through your insides every time I touch you?" he asked, his voice is lowered to a whisper.

He leaned closer, and moved his lips closer to hers.

"Don't you feel like nothing in the world matters anymore when I kiss you?" he asked, slowly and gently, he placed his lips on hers, and kissed her.

He was right. Nothing in the world mattered, not now, not ever.

She loved him, and it felt right.

They kissed like it was their first time ever. With all the passion, all the energy, all the love bringing them closer. Placing them inside this big and powerful web. A web that was protected by their love. A web no one could break or destroy. A web that would keep them together forever.

They pulled away from the kiss leisurely. Making it last as long as they could, connecting in more ways than ever.

Hermione looked into his eyes. She could read them clearly, he cared for her a lot. She wanted to tell him, to show him just how much she cared. The three little words almost escaped her mouth.

Words so small with such a great meaning. Words that could change her life forever.

"I want to be with you, now and for as long as we'll make this last. I want us to be proud of our relationship, not keeping it down for no one to find out. I would shout it out to the world if I have to. Kapish? " he asked with a smile, pulling away from her gradually.

"Kapish!" Hermione giggled and they walked back towards the house.

Inside the house, they had breakfast together, and then decided to just relax and take it slow for the day.

Both of them were exhausted from the lack of sleep of the other night.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." said Hermione yawning.

"Ok." said Draco as he picked her up in his arms, and led her to his bedroom.

He gently placed her on his bed, and lied down next to her.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Hermione trying to sound serious.

"Taking a nap with you." he said hugging her.

They cuddled for a few seconds, and finally they rested in each other's embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: 

Draco woke up to the sweet smell of shampoo he loved so much. The lavander mist mesmerizing him. He looked down at Hermione and noticed her smiling in her sleep.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

Damn how much he missed her during this last day they were fighting. He never thought that being without her would be so hard, that he would get that addicted to her.

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

She haunted him down everywhere he went. Every move he made he thought of her. Every dream he had was about her, about them.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever

Draco started brushing Hermione's hair with his fingers, feeling the silky texture in between his fingertips. Kissing her eyes, her nose, doing so very gently and carefuly not to wake her up. Taking in that sweet smell of her skin. Looking at the innocent purity of her sleepy face.

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time

He pulled Hermione closer to him, wrapped his arms around her tighter, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to lose her again.

He smelled her hair once again, and loosened the grip.

Little by little Hermione started waking up to Draco's soothing caress. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a delightful smile on her pretty face.

"Good afternoon." she said sleeply.

"Very good indeed." said Draco and kissed her temple tenderly.

"Have you been awake for a while?" she asked.

"No, just a couple of minutes." replied Draco.

"Oh shit!" Hermione jumped out of the bed.

"What is it?" Draco asked a bit dazed.

"I forgot, there is something I must do." and with those words she hurried towards her room.

Draco got up and followed her to her room. He didn't understand why she felt the sudden urge to leave. What could possibly be more important than them being together at last?

In her room, Hermione was sitting by her desk, writing what looks like a letter on a very long piece of parchment.

Draco came and stood behind Hermione to see what was it she was writing. He saw the letter was addressed to the Weaselbee family.

At first he thought about getting mad but as he read on he realized why this was so important to her.

She wrote to Ron and Ginny about him. About how much they care for each other, and that they are together officially. She also stated that she would hate to see her boyfriend and best friends mad at each other, and decided it would be nice if they come over in a few days to start things over the right way.

She asked them to reply as soon as possible, tapped the parchment with her wand, it rolled into a tight roll, and she sealed it with her wand. She quickly attached it to her owl, and sent him away.

She then looked at Draco, now seated on her bed, with crookshanks in his arms. Draco patted the cat gently, brushing his hair with his palms. The cat purred in response, enjoying every bit of attention he was getting.

'_Crookshanks also missed Draco' _ Hermione thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile seeing how sweet Draco was towards her cat.

She came up to him, and stood over him.

"I did it." she said happily. "I told Ron and Ginny of us, and next I will tell every person I know, well every person it is possible to tell." she said with a smile.

"How about Potter?" he asked. Right after it came out of his mouth he wished he could have taken it back. She did a lot for him, but nothing seemed to be enough. _'What the hell is wrong with you?' _ he asked himself.

Hermione hesitated for a minute. She really did want to tell Draco about Harry, and everything that he's going through, but on the other hand, she felt like she couldn't be responsible to risk his life even more.

"If I would know where Harry is, and how to get in touch with him, I would have surley notified him. I'm sorry, but for now, Harry was out of bounds." she said a weak smile forming on her face.

"It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for. Sorry for being so blatent." he said putting Crookshanks on Hermione's bed and getting up.

"So, to celebrate our make up, I think we should go out. What do you say hun? Romantic candle light dinner, just you and me?" he said pulling her into his embrace, brining her body very close to his. He looked into her amazing brown eyes, he felt like he could swirl and get lost in their beauty.

"Sure." she replied, and placed her lips on his softly.

"I must start getting ready, because honestly it would take a while and I'm starving already." she said indicating for him to leave.

"I got you." was all he said, kissed her lips and left the room with a playful smile.

Hermione was puzzled on the matter of what to wear. She didn't know what she was in the mood for. She wanted to look elegent yet sexy, dressed up yet simple, and she was really beginning to lose her mind looking inside her closet.

She finally settled on a summer dress. It was a white dress, with a swirling hot pink, bright orange, and highlighter yellow sequence. The fitting was halter top, tight all the way to the waist, and from the waist down, it flared. The dress was knee high, and fitted Hermione perfectly. It brought out her marvelous curves, especially around the cleavage area.

'_This should have Malfoy going crazy' _she thought to herself with a mischievous smile. She sprayed her favorite parfum on, Addict, by Christian Dior. In her opinion the smell was so sensual, and it drove everyone who smelled it to insanity.

On her feet, she wore a pointy hill, sexy white sandal that tied around her calf. It revealed her cute pedicured toes, her nail polish color was hot pink.

She brushed her silky hair, and using her wand converted it into big smooth curls that fell on her pretty face. The curls looked great on her, it looked like she used a curling iron, curling stray by stray.

For make up all she had was some mascar, and hot pink lip gloss. She decided to do light and easy make up that would compliment her look and not outdo it.

She walked out of her room looking for Draco so that they could get going. She looked for Draco everywhere around the house and could not find him. Where the hell did he go?


	23. Chapter 23

a/n Hey everyone, thanks for all the great reviews, and thanks for adding me to two CS2's or whatever you call em, you guys are great.

Here's a nice and long uppie for you, enjoy:)

Chapter Twenty-three: 

"DRACO. Draco where the hell are you?" Hermione shouted, looking inside the house closets for him. All of a sudden the door bell rang.

"Oh no! Not again." said Hermione as she hesitantly walked over to find out who it could be.

"Who is it?" she asked. No reply.

She tried looking through the little peephole on the door, it was obviously closed on the other side.

"Who is it?" she tried again, still no reply. She sighed and opened the door carefully.

All she saw was a body holding flowers. Her favorite flowers, actually.

A bouquet of the most beautiful kala lilies Hermione had ever seen.

She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

"I believe I am here to pick madmoiselle up for dinner." said Draco in a bad French accent.

Hermione giggled and nodded her head to answer yes.

"This are for you mon cherrie." he said handing her the flowers.

"Merci boqou." said Hermione with a bow and took the flowers from him. She quickly got a vase and put the flowers in it, poured some water and turned to look at Draco.

Draco could not believe how good Hermione looked. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her chest, the way her cleavage peeked out of her halter, the way her curls fell to her face, seducing him even more.

Hermione gave him a flirty smile and came near him.

"Shall we go?" she asked, looking at him mischievously.

"After you." he said and held the door open for her.

Hermione walked out the door slowly, taking her time moving her lean legs. The pointy hill adding sexappeal to her outift.

She turned her head and noticed Draco looking back at her. She giggled and walked out to the street.

The first thing Hermione noticed was a black 745 BMW Limousine standing by her curb side. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Draco for an explanation.

"The best for the best." was all Draco said, and walked to the limo opening the door for her.

Hermione got inside and sat down. She looked around her surroundings and was shocked that Draco would ever do something that sweet. He didn't strike her as the hopelss romantic.

Draco sat next to her as he instructed the driver to start driving and opened up a bottle of Crystal Champagne he put in the freezer compartment earlier.

He poured both of them some champagne, and raised his glass for a toast.

"I would like to drink to new beginnings. But mainly to you, for the chance you gave me to start over and become a better person." he kissed her on her nose, and sipped some champagne.

"I would drink to that" said Hermione with a smile, as she sipped some of the champagne.

"Umm, this is delicious." she said as she tasted it.

"Yeah, it is. It's the best champagne there is." said Draco.

"Oh, it must have cost you a fortune." said Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"That is something you shouldn't worry about." said Draco, and kissed her lips lightly.

Draco then filled their glasses with champagne for the second round. They drained it down quickly and looked into each others eyes.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Malfoy?" asked Hermione feeling a little tipsy.

"I might be." said Draco with a wink.

"Please don't." said Hermione and smiled at him sweetly.

"Did I tell you that you smell delicious?" asked Draco as he put his glass down.

Hermione had a mischievous grin on her face as she replied "Do I?"

"Yes, you do. That perfume of yours, is so exhilarating, and so sensual, ummm, I just want to smell you all day." said Draco as he came closer to her. He leaned towards her, inhaling her unique smell.

Draco started kissing Hermione's neck, driving her senses wild. He caressed her body with his fingers, kissing her higher and higher up her neck.

Hermione grabbed Draco's jaw gently and raised it in level with hers. She then placed her hands on Draco's blonde hair, and pulled him even closer to herself, making their lips meet at last.

This time she kissed him, feeling a little more brave after all the champagne. Sparks, fireworks, and explosions didn't come close enough to describe what went on inside them. They were both in love with the other, but were too scared to say so.

It was obvious that the one thing that could bring such passion into a relationship was love. Nothing else could make anything feel as good as they felt. As right as it was wrong.

Hermione kissed Draco further forgetting to notice that the car had come to a stop. Draco was the one to feel the stop and started pulling away slowly knowing they would be late.

"'Mione, we have to go." he said pulling her body closer to his.

"Do we really?" she asked playfully, getting too comfortable under his grip.

"I wish we didn't." he said and kissed her nose.

"I also wish we didn't." said Hermione with a playful hurt voice.

"Boo, you'll have so much more of me tonight, don't even worry about the time we'll miss right now." said Draco with a

smirk. He would make up for it, he knew that for sure.

"I guess your right." said Hermione with a blush and gently pushed him to get out of the limo.

"Take it easy speedy." said Draco playfully.

"Get out now." replied Hermione with a giggle.

Draco got out first and left the door open for Hermione to exit the car.

He brought her to the most expensive French restaurant in London. It was located near a lake and the surroundings looked like they were really inside some kind of heavenly garden.

There were tables set outside on the green grass for days of warm weather. They had live musicians playing mellow music in the shade.

Draco and Hermione were lead to a far corner in the garden. The most secluded corner they had.

They sat at a round table, surrounded by flower bushes and candles.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." said Hermione looking in awe at her surroundings. Little did she know Draco had picked this place especially so he could tell her what he wanted most.

Draco and Hermione ordered a litte bit of everything, salads, soups, appetizers and entrees. They decided they would just order together and share their food, feeding each other. Like they did on their very first outing together.

For them, technically this was their very first date, and both of them wanted everything to go perfect.

Draco and Hermione ate for about 2 hours, taking their time, enjoying the food and each other's company. The atmosphere was very light, and comfortable, yet love was in the air.

They ordered some French pastries for dessert and sat, waiting for it to arrive.

"You know, Hermione. This is our first date, if we think of it this way." said Draco pouring some champagne into their glasses.

"It is." said Hermione dreamly. "Stop getting me drunk." she said playfully when she noticed the amount of champagne she had in her glass.

"I'm not trying to get you drunk." said Draco, innocently.

"Sure you're not." replied Hermione. Draco just winked back at her.

Their desert came and it was delicious. Probably the best tasting pastry Hermione had ever tasted.

They finished up their pastries, Draco paid the restaurant, and they were on the way out, walking through the gardens.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Draco, a little nervous about the confession he wanted to make.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, whatever you wish." she said smiling at him.

Draco grabbed Hermione by her waist, picked her up and swirled her around the garden.

He then lowered her to level with him, wrapped her legs around himself, holding her by her buttocks and started kissing her.

Hermione was shocked at first, but then thought to herself, if that's what he wishes, she had no right to refuse.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stoked his hair with her fingers. Adding chemistry to their kiss, Draco hisoftly nibbled her lips with his teeth. Hermione giggled into his lips and started nibbling on the tip of his tongue.

They laughed lightly and looked into eachother's eyes, afraid to break eye contact.

Hermione bit on her buttom lip indicating the passion she felt for him. Draco looked down at her chest which was gently pressed against his.

"Did I tell you I love your dress?" he asked talking to her.

"My face is here, Malfoy." said Hermione playfully raising his head level with hers.

"Sorry." said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And no, you didn't tell me you love my dress." said Hermione, smiling.

"Well, I do. It's fits you so nicely." said Draco.

"I'm sure you think so." replied Hermione teasingly.

Draco then kissed her on her teasing lips, now teasing her with his.

He pulled away from the kiss right away to see how she would react.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Hermione in a mock hurt voice.

"Because." he said trying to find a good excuse. "I'm stupid." he said which was the only reasonable explanation.

"Haha, your so right." she said kissing him again.

All of a sudden the band started playing a song that intrigued both of them. Sway with me, by Michael Buble.

"Shall we dance?" asked Draco.

"You're so cliché." said Hermione with a smile, "but we shall." she finished.

Draco put her down, took her hand in his and they started dancing.

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

The song ended with both Draco and Hermione out of breath due to the crazy dancing they've done.

Draco was imitating professional ballroom dancers and spun her around the whole entire garden. They almost bumped into other people's tables by a mistake.

Hermione was surprised to find out Draco was a very good dancer. He moved with style and easiness and never stepped on her toes.

"So what now, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Hermione, curious to know where they would go from there.

"A surprise." said Draco as he led her towards the limo, dancing.

They sat in the limo and drove off. They stopped by an outside muggle bar.

"This is where I was last night, I believe." said Draco with a smile.

"Right here, it hit me, that I care a lot about you, and I had some of the deepest thoughts right in that barstool." Draco pointed from the outside mirror.

"Let's go inside." said Hermione grabbing his hand in hers.

They went in sat by the bar and ordered drinks.

How long have they spent in the bar drinking, nobody knew.

All they knew was that they were finally happy, and they definatly had a reason to celebrate.

Hermione woke up the next morning in a familiar environment. She flashed a smile as the afternoon sun shone brightly, blinding her. She turned sideways and saw Draco laying next to her.

'_What!' _ she thought alarmed as she realized she was lying down in Draco's bed.

She quickly got up and tried to understand what happened the previous night, when she noticed she was completely nude except for her sexy undies, covering less then she would like to.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Hermione yelled loudly, waking Draco up as she conjured a sheet to cover herself with.

"What are you yelling about Granger?" asked Draco sleepily looking at Hermione.

"Are you naked?" he asked without giving her a chance to answer. He quickly got up and looked at her naked body, his jaw dropped.

Hermione took the sheet and covered it around her body as much as she could.

"Why are you naked?" asked Draco looking at her confused.

"I don't know, you tell me!" said Hemrione getting frustrated. She was so drunk yesterday she could not remember what did or did not happen. She looked up at Draco, her eyes pleading for an explanation, an answer of any kind.

"Did I… did we…hmmm…you know?" asked Hermione looking into his eyes embarrassed.

"I don't know." Draco answered sincerely.

"How could you not know?" asked Hermione, not believing him.

"Granger, I was as drunk as you were last night, I don't even remember my last name." said Malfoy, trying to go back to sleep.

"We must remember, it can't be. We must know what happened." replied Hermione hitting her own head trying to have the answer come back to her.

"Just walk around the room twice." said Draco.

"Why would I walk around the room?" asked Hermione, not understanding where that came from.

"Because, you want to know if anything happened." answered Draco simply.

"How would walking around the room help?" asked Hermione as confused as before.

"Just trust me will you? Just walk from wall to wall twice." said Draco.

"I guess it couldn't harm." said Hermione as she started walking from wall to wall like a psycho.

"Did it hurt?"asked Draco.

"Did what hurt?" Hermione asked back.

"Walking." answered Draco as if it was the obvious answer.

"No." said Hermione looking at Draco utterly confused.

"Then nothing happened." said Draco putting his head down trying to go back to sleep.

"Hold on, why would it hurt when I walk?" asked Hermione feeling his analysis was not very useful.

"Because, if we would have done anything of that sort, you wouldn't be able to walk around without some sort of pain." replied Draco simply.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" asked Hermione trying to understand where that theory came from.

"Girls call it magic, I just call it Draco Malfoy in action." Draco answered with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are so full of yourself. Now is not the time to be arrogant, besides your theory makes no sense." said Hermione seating on the edge of the bed frustrated.

"Hermione, why wouldn't you believe me? I know what I'm talking about. Besides," he said as he raised the cover, revealing his almost naked body "there's no blood on the sheets."

"Thank god" Hermione said to herself quietly. When she realized what Draco just said, she looked at him frowning.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin Malfoy?" she asked.

"Hermione, it's you we're talking about." said Draco confidently.

"What do you mean it's me we're talking about? What makes you so sure about what I did or didn't do before?" asked Hermione trying to keep a straight face.

"Hermione, I know you better than you give me credit for. Now stop trying to be someone you're not, and get your sexy ass over here." he said patting the empty bed space next to him.

Hermione just smirked at his words, said "You wish." and left to get dressed.

Draco laid back down on his bed, thinking about Hermione's naked body. _'Wow' _he thought to himself. Her beauty shocked him all the time. He never thought that behind the book worm there would be such a beautiful flower.

He was drunk yesterday, but not as drunk as he pretended to be. He didn't tell Hermione of anything that happened because he liked driving her insane with thoughts.

She looked so cute, getting frustrated. Being worried as to what did or didn't happen the previous night. Thinking if she did or didn't go further than she's ever been before.

Draco would have never used her drunk state to his advantage. He loved her too much to use her, besides he himself thought it was too early for them to take that step. He didn't even tell her he loved her yet, and he has to before they do it.

That way she would believe him, she wouldn't think he was just playing around with her feelings.

Last night's events were as clear in his head as they were the previous night. They both got home drunk out of their heads.

They went into his room and started making out. They kissed for a while, and when Draco felt like he was getting too hot he just pulled away, and fell asleep in her embrace.

In the middle of the night he remembered Hermione not feeling too well because of all the alcohol she consumed. He asked her if she needed help, but she said she was alright.

She then threw up all over her dress and came back to bed. Draco thought she came back dressed in pj's apparently she was intoxicated to the point where she didn't realize she just undressed, and layed back in bed next to him.

A smirk covered Draco's face. Hermione, naked in bed with him. Does life get any better than that?

Hermione was pacing her room. She was so worried. How could she have been so drunk, to the point of no memory of the events that occurred the previous night?

She wanted to know how she ended up naked next to Draco, but no reasonable answer came to her.

She felt so embarrassed, what would Draco think of her? What would her friends say if they ever found out?

She smiled to herself when she thought of Ruby's reaction when she would find out, she would probably be so thrilled. Think it was cute, and sweet.

Well, it was neither in Hermione's books. She was very angry at herself for sinking that low.

She then decided that crying over spilled milk wouldn't help the situation. She got dressed and walked out to make some breakfast.

In the kitchen she saw Malfoy sitting in the chair, wearing a huge smirk on his face.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and walked forward.

"I see your extremely happy this morning." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't I be, sexy?" asked Draco winking at her.

"Please don't call me that." said Hermione with a deep sigh.

"Why not?" asked Draco innocently.

"Just because." said Hermione and headed to the refrigerator.

"You are, you know." said Draco, getting up moving closer to her.

"What am I?" asked Hermione not realizing what he was talking about.

"Sexy!" whispered Draco into her ear hugging her from behind.

Hermione giggled and turned around to face him.

"Stop. You know I'm embarrassed as it is." said Hermione blushing slightly.

"Why are you embarrassed? Noting happened, I assure you." said Draco, trying to comfort his troubled girl.

"I hope it didn't. I'm just so worried, it's too early. You know what I'm talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I do. And even if something was about to happen, I would have never let it. I would have never taken advantage of you while you're drunk. I'm not that bad of a person." said Draco reassuringly.

"I know, I'm sorry." said Hermione and placed her head on his shoulder.

"There, it's ok, everyone gets drunk every once in a while, it's normal. I promise it will all be forgotten very soon." Draco patted Hermione's back and she felt a big chunk of relief falling from her chest.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

"Now that we have that over with, you want to undress for me?" asked Draco, smiling at her.

Hermione pulled away from him and anger took over her calm state.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked moving farther from him.

"I was too sleepy this morning, I didn't get a good enough look." said Draco teasingly.

"Besides, you covered yourself up so quick, it was like a horrible teaser." he added in a mock hurt voice.

"I don't think so." said Hermione, blushing.

"Now, now, don't blush. You have a very beautiful body, you know. It's like a piece of fine art. It's a sin if one doesn't display such beauty." said Draco, winking at her.

"Then I guess I will burn in hell." said Hermione, and walked out of the kitchen, not realizing she hadn't eaten a thing.

She sat in her room, pondering about the previous night. How could she have been so careless? She was in deep thought when pebbles thrown at her window distracted her.

'_Who the hell could it be?' _ thought Hermione, _'Draco is in the kitchen, who could possibly call me from outside of the house?' _

She got up and walked over to the window to see who dropped by so suddenly. Outside she saw her muggle admirer Smith Stone.

Hermione rolled the window open and stuck her head out.

"Hi Smith, what are you doing here out of the blue?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Hi Mione, I came by to say hello. Come out." he said, smiling at her.

"Give me a second." said Hermione. She got her head out of the window and hurried to get dressed.

She wore jean shorts, and a polo shirt. She looked cute with her hair up in a high ponytail.

She walked out of the house saying "I'll be back later." to Draco. She didn't bother explaining to him who came by. She didn't want him to get all worked up over a friendly visit.

Draco noticed Hermione rush out of the house with no explanation and decided to check where she went. He walked up to the window and peeked outside. There he saw Hermione hugging some handsome guy. He got angry and headed towards the door to find out what was going on.

He walked out and saw Hermione sitting on the stairs by her house. He saw the guy sitting next to her smiling.

Draco walked up to Hermione and the guy she was with.

"Draco Malfoy." he said, stretching his hand out to the guy.

"Smith Stone." the guy replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, Hermione," started Smith. "What have you been up to?" he asked looking at her sweetly.

"Oh nothing much. Same as usual, school and school work." she said smiling.

"How do you know Hermione?" Draco addressed Smith.

"We went to school together before she transferred to that private school of hers." said Smith, smiling.

"How about you?" he asked, looking at Draco.

"Well, I actually met her at that private school you mentioned." answered Draco, faking a friendly voice.

"Draco, why did you come outside?" asked Hermione.

"No specific reason really. I just felt I could use some fresh air." he replied with a mischievous smile.

"Hermione sweetie, are you hungry?" asked Smith, trying to take her hand in his.

Hermione pulled her hand away, and saw blisters forming on Smith's hands.

"Oh my god!" he yelled, obviously freaking out.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, jumping up.

Draco turned away suppressing a laugh while Hermione took Smith by his arm and sat him down.

"Relax. It is probably from the hot sun. Sit down let me look at it." she said as she issued a non verbal spell, and ran her wand near his hand.

Hermione was smart enough to invent an invisibility pouch for her wand made out of the invisibility cloak material. This way she could carry it around without it being noticeable.

Smith's blisters disappeared right away and he looked at his arm awed.

"I told you it was nothing." Hermione said sweetly, as she looked up at Draco sternly.

"So do you want to go eat?" Smith tried again, looking down at his hands.

"Sure!" replied Draco enthusiastically, helping Smith and Hermione up.

He stood in between them and the trio made their way to the Cozy Café.

On the way to the Café Smith's pants magically caught on fire when he told Hermione she looked very beautiful that day. He started yelling and running around trying to put the fire out by hitting his butt. Hermione tried to calm him down saying it was a child running around with a candle. Although Smith didn't recall seeing a child with a candle, he agreed it was probably the case.

Hermione had to put his pants out the muggle way. She quickly opened a fire hydrant on the street with her wand, pretending to struggle along the way. She put his pants out and instructed him to sit down and let the sun dry them up.

While Smith was drying his pants Hermione came up to Draco looking at him feverishly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing." whispered Draco, innocently.

"Stop it! He doesn't deserve this." she said, getting angry.

"But this is so much fun." said Draco, smiling at her sweetly.

"I mean it. You better stop." said Hermione tugging on his t-shirt.

"What do you want me to do? He is hitting on my girlfriend." said Draco, seriously.

"He is not hitting on me." huffed Hermione.

"Are you blind or are you that naïve?" asked Draco, looking amused.

"It doesn't matter. Just stop." instructed Hermione.

"I will stop, if and only if, you tell Smith about us." Said Draco, and walked towards the café, quickly followed by Smith and Hermione.

When they reached the café, they chose to sit by a square table near the entrance.

Hermione took a seat next to the window and as Smith tried to sit down by her, his chair had magically moved back and he hit rock bottom.

"Ouch! What is it with me today?" he asked embarrassed.

"I assure you it's nothing you can control." said Hermione sweetly, giving Draco a stern look.

"Here, take a seat." Draco addressed Smith holding out the chair across from Hermione for him.

"Thank you buddy." said Smith taking a seat.

Draco took the seat by Hermione and they ordered their meals and drinks, a double cappuccino in Draco's case.

"So, Hermione sweetie. Have you told Smith about the news?" Draco asked, sweetly.

Both Hermione and Smith looked up at Draco in confusion.

"What news?" Hermione asked, pretending not to know what Draco was talking about.

"About us." said Draco simply, kissing her nose.

Smith looked at Hermione puzzled as she blushed and looked down at her thighs.

"Oh." she said and cleared her throat "That news." she blushed once again.

"Smith, hemm, me and Draco, hemm, are kind of together." she said quickly, looking up at him.

Smith pretended to be very interested in what was going on outside. Looking out the window attentively.

Hermione looked up at Draco, and gave him a: here, you should be happy, now stop that behavior, kind of look.

Draco smiled at her, and took her hand under the table. She pulled her hand away and tried to start another conversation to break the heavy tension that formed between the trio.

"So Smith. How is school?" asked Hermione.

"Same as always. Everyone still remembers you." he said looking at her, a hint of hurt showed in his eyes.

"I bet they do." said Hermione, giggling.

"Now they have nobody to copy homework off of." added Smith laughing.

The rest of the lunch went in a similar form. Smith and Hermione reminisced about their school years, while Draco listened, amused at muggle school programs.

They finished their lunch and asked for a check. When the check arrived, Smith made a grab for it but Draco was quicker and took it first.

"I should pay." said Smith trying to take the check away from Draco.

"Nonsense. I'll take care of it." said Draco, reaching into his pocket for cash.

"No, let me. It was my idea to go out in the first place." argued   
Smith.

"Now stop it. You do not need to pay for my girlfriend." said Draco, emphasizing the last word.

"I enjoy taking her and her friends out for lunch." added Draco.

"Well, I can't argue with you now, can I?" asked Smith giving up.

"No not really." replied Draco and signaled for the waiter to come by and collect the money.

They walked out of the café, walking back towards Hermione's house. On the way there, Smith saw a cab standing by the main street and told the couple he would just hop on the cab right now so he doesn't have to order one later.

Smith and Hermione parted, hugging a friendly hug.

"I hope I'll catch you again soon." said Smith, knowing he would not stop by now that he knew his chances with her were close to none.

"Same here." said Hermione, sweetly.

"It was nice meeting you." said Smith holding his hand out for Draco.

Draco shook Smith's hand and wished him all the best as Smith walked into the cab.

The cab drove off leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the crowded street. They started heading towards their house in understood silence. Draco placed his hand around Hermione's waist and kissed her temple.

"Sorry for being a tad harsh towards your buddy." he said, laughing.

"It's not funny!" said Hermione.

"You have to admit, it kind of is." replied Draco.

Hermione just smiled and they continued walking in silence, each thinking of the crazy day's events.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

The rest of the day went by pretty much normal. Even though Hermione and Draco slept in, they felt pretty tired by midnight and decided to head off to bed.

Hermione got out of the shower and headed to her bedroom wearing cotton PJ's when she was stopped by Draco.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked her.

"To my bedroom." she replied, smiling at him.

"Why to your bedroom?" asked Draco.

"Because that's where I sleep." answered Hermione in an obvious tone.

"Why can't you sleep in my bedroom?" Draco pursued further.

"Why would I sleep in your bedroom?" Hermione answered with a question.

"Because, you already did." said Draco.

"Well, it was a mistake and I'm not planning to repeat it. Now good night." said Hermione.

She leaned in, pressed her lips against his, and left to her bedroom before Draco had the chance to convince her otherwise.

"It was worth a try." Draco said, more to himself, watching Hermione walk away. He then took a shower and went straight to bed.

Hermione woke up, early as usual, and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she got there she noticed it was already occupied by Draco.

She sat down and waited patiently for him to get out. After he got out, and she brushed her teeth and went towards the kitchen to start on breakfast.

In the kitchen Hermione saw Draco watching some absurd show on TV.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"The Jerry Springer show." said Draco, laughing. He was amused by the stupidity of muggle TV shows.

"What is it about?" asked Hermione, while making an omelet.

"Are you telling me that you've never watched it before?" asked Draco bewildered.

"No, I haven't." admitted Hermione.

"Wow, well, it's about people solving their "real life" problems on TV. Most of it is about lovers cheating, with the same or opposite sex. It's quite amusing, to be exact, it's stupidity is quite amusing." replied Draco.

"Sounds like something I would never waste my time watching." said Hermione, with a smile.

"Yeah, better not. It's just that I had nothing better to do at the moment, and it kind of intrigued me as I was scrolling through the channels." added Draco.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea." replied Draco, now watching a fight that broke up between blonde lesbian lovers.

"Haha, I love this show." said Draco, laughing.

"Draco, I was thinking. Why don't we go to Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione, trying to catch his attention.

"Because, I can't be seen there." answered Draco, looking at Hermione puzzled.

"I know you can't be seen there, but who said anything about being seen, or recognized for that sense." said Hermione, mysteriously.

"Granger, what is that smart head of yours planning?" asked Draco, giving her a sexy smile.

"Ummm, you would love to know, wouldn't you." stretched Hermione.

"Yup." said Draco "Come on babe, don't keep me waiting." he added.

"Well, we can always change our appearance." said Hermione, as if anyone could have thought of it.

"Are you sure no one will recognize me?" asked Draco.

"Positive." said Hermione.

They had their breakfast eagerly. Hermione couldn't wait to be over with it and give Draco a full head to toe make over.

They finished eating, cleaned up quickly, and headed to Draco's bedroom to begin the transformation.

She started changing his looks little by little. She decided to make him look like an American muggle Hollywood star, she was sure no one in the Wizarding world would ever figure it out. After all, not many wizards and witches knew of Hollywood.

By the time she was finished with Draco she was quite happy with the result. She gave him a mirror and he looked at his image quizzically.

He had dark brown almost black hair, that was a shorter than his own, and it was brushed in a cool manner. His eyes were pitch black and his skin was a fair beige. He had high cheek bones and strong manly features.

"Hermione, who did you disguise me as?" asked Draco, loving the way he looked.

Hermione screeched from happiness.

"You likie?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Sure do." he replied.

"Johnny Depp." said Hermione "Johnny Depp in Finding Neverland to be exact." added Hermione smiling. Draco looked up at her utterly confused.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"A Hollywood superstar." Hermione screeched again.

"Sorry I just love him." Hermione answered with a giggle.

"Gee thanks. What's Hollywood?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I won't even bother trying to explain this to you. It would take too long, and it would be quite useless, you still won't get it." said Hermione.

"Ok. It doesn't matter anyway, I look bloody hot." said Draco.

"You are bloody hot." replied Hermione and headed to her room to change her look.

She decided not to change her face completely, after all, it was no big deal if she was seen.

She added honey colored highlights to her hair, straightened it up, and gave herself a bob. It was a temporary hair cut that would only last for 24 hours.

She changed her eye color to emerald green, and changed her eye shape to almond.

She dressed in vintage clothes and went into the living room to surprise Draco.

"Hello gorgeous." was the first thing that left Draco's mouth when he saw her. She looked stunning.

With emerald green eyes, bright red lipstick, and a bob. What could be better?

"Hello dear. Now, remember your name is Johnny and mine will be, hmmm, Nicole. Just so that no one suspects us." said Hermione, loving her new look.

"Got you." said Draco.

"Ok, we can use the fireplace in my house. I connected it to the floo network, let's get going." said Hermione smiling.

She wasn't used to seeing Draco look so completely different. He was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting couture t-shirt that complimented "Johnny Depp's" muscles.

'I wonder what it feels like to snog a celebrity.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I should check and find out soon enough.' she smiled a flirty smile.

They each stepped into the fireplace and said "Hogsmeade" clearly. After a few seconds of spinning and great discomfort they found themselves in Hogsmeade.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty- Seven:

"So where do you want to go first?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione sweetly.

"I was thinking we'll walk around the shops first, and then later have some lunch in a nice restaurant, possibly be seated outside. What do you think Johnny?" asked Hermione, smiling at him.

Draco smirked, " I think it sounds perfect." he said, taking her hand in his.

On the way to the shops, Draco and Hermione noticed that they stood out like nobody else. Every single person that passed by gave them some sort of a weird look.

They looked like two complete muggles among wizards only. They were dressed in muggle clothing, and walked around talking and laughing holding hands, like most muggles do on TV.

Hermione saw envy in the witches eyes when Draco put his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" he asked, smiling.

"Because, we look like total muggles, they're probably thinking what the hell are we doing here." said Hermione kissing him on his cheek.

"Well, I really don't care." said Draco.

"Neither do I." added Hermione.

"You know what?" asked Draco.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Let's give them a reason to stare." as he said that, he picked her up and held her body tight against him. He then hugged her by the thighs and brought her body down so her face would level with his.

He leaned in and kissed her. A short, yet fiery kiss, caressing her new hair cut, and getting lost in his lust.

They pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Yumm, I was wondering what it feels like to kiss a celebrity." said Hermione giggling.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head for yes, her eyes twinkling with passion.

"So, how was it?" asked Draco.

"Mezmerizing." said Hermione, and leaned in to kiss him again while stroking his now black hair.

"You're so yummy with a bob." said Draco when they pulled away from each other.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not yummy without it?" asked Hermione in a mock hurt voice.

"You're even yummier." said Draco nibbling on her lips.

They kissed for a few more seconds and decided it was a long enough show. They let go of each other, and Draco brought her down to the ground safely. Hermione saw all the eyes in town placed on them, and as soon as she looked at them they all looked away.

"People have no dignity." someone in the distance muttered.

"Snogging in the middle of the street, what a shame." they heard another voice.

"There are children here, they should get a room." another figure muttered.

"Hehe." Hermione giggled. "I think they are going to be talking about us for a few good hours." said Hermione leaning closer to Draco.

"Yeah, I do to. But I kind of agree with them, we should get a room." said Draco, as he pushed her against a shop's window and started kissing her again, running his hands up and down her body.

"Dr.. Johnny, stop!" said Hermione in between kisses.

"But they told us to get a room." whined Draco.

"Exactly, a room, not a window." said Hermione giggling and walked away.

Draco followed her and together they walked from one shop to another. They bought a few things here an there. Nothing they really needed, but that didn't stop them from purchasing them in the first place.

When they got near the book store Hermione was ready to storm in when she felt Draco grabbing her by the waist and pulling her away.

"Johnny, let go, I want to go in." said Hermione, giggling at the word Johnny. It felt so awkward calling him that.

"No, you will not go in there. You will be in there forever looking through books that are useless. Frankly I don't want to fall asleep there while you shop around." said Draco pulling her farther.

"Come on, please?" begged Hermione.

"No." said Draco looking at her sternly.

"A few new books came out, and I must add them to my collection." said Hermione, pleading.

"Your collection would soon explode from the mass of books you have, and I'm not even talking about your book shelves." said Draco.

"Please, just a few minutes, I'll be out in no time." promised Hermione giving him puppy sad eyes.

"Ok, ok, don't look at me that way. You go into your book store, while I go check out some broomsticks." said Draco tapping her nose with his finger.

"Okie." said Hermione kissing him on his cheek as a sign of thanks.

"Make sure you don't drown in some book before I come back." said Draco, smirking at her.

"And make sure you stay there waiting for me." Draco added.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now shoo." said Hermione and walked into the store.

Draco walked around in a few shops he needed to go to without Hermione. He bought a few things and then headed to the broomstick store. He bought some broomstick care supplies and put all of his purchases in the broomstick shopping bag.

Half an hour later he found himself walking towards the bookstore to fetch his girl.

He walked into the bookstore looking for Hermione. At first he couldn't find her, but then noticed her in some distant corner reading a huge leather covered book.

"Are you finished?" asked Draco, looking at her.

Hermione looked up from the book and saw him looking at her impatiently.

"Yeah, I am, I just have to pay for these." said Hermione, pointing to a huge stack of books next to her.

Draco took out his wand and moved the books to the register.

"Hurry up Nicole, I'm at the register." said Draco looking at her. Hermione got up, grabbed the book that she was reading, and put it on top of the high stack.

"I'm coming." yelled Hermione, as she closed the book and headed towards Draco.

"You're not coming yet, but you will be tonight." said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione blushed and looked away, as the cashier suppressed a shocked look, and turned bright red.

Draco paid for the books and they walked out of the bookstore, Hermione still blushing and Draco smirking.

"Are you hungry?" asked Draco, holding all the shopping bags.

"Quite." said Hermione taking out her wand and transforming the heavy books to feathers.

"That should make it easier." she said, smiling at him.

"Are you always this bright?" asked Draco.

"It's helpful at times." said Hermione giving him a playful wink.

Draco just kissed her on the nose and they walked off to an outside restaurant.

They had a wonderful lunch, they laughed, kissed, and enjoyed their meal to the fullest.

Off course it couldn't go by, without a whole lot of stares from strangers that were seating or walking by them.

They learned to ignore it, and actually had a few good laughs off of some people.

They finished their lunch, and went to a few more stores. Without realizing how fast time went by, the sky turned a ruby red; indicating the beginning of sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Hermione, looking at it.

"Not more beautiful than you are." replied Draco and grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, they walked off to a secluded street to apparate back home.

They walked near the Hog's Head when they noticed two Death Eaters walking in their direction.

"Uh oh." said Hermione, fearfully.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty- Eight:

At first the Death Eaters didn't seem to notice them. Draco and Hermione knew that they looked like muggles, and if there was anyone Death Eaters loathed, it was muggles.

They tried to pull it off cool, and walk like nothing happened, to see if they could escape the Death Eaters.

They walked by, almost making it to the end of the street. To their luck, the Death Eaters were drunk and didn't really seem to notice them, or so they thought.

"Hey Crabbe, look it's ickly muggles. What are they doing in Hogsmeade?" asked one of the Death Eaters, addressing Vincent's father.

"I don't know, Goyle, I think we should teach them a lesson, you know make them dance a little." said Crabbe.

"I think I like your idea." Goyle said, giggling like mad.

Stupid laughter followed for a minute, and then silence fell on the Death Eaters.

"I think we shouldn't think too much." Crabbe said after looking thoughtful for a while.

"Why not, Crabbe?" asked Goyle.

"Because it makes my head hurt, and sometimes it feels like there are some sort of bugs flying around inside my head. Do you ever get that feeling Goyle?" asked Crabbe, looking at his friend, who looked like he was pondering over that question for a while.

"I guess you're right, we shouldn't think." said Goyle while cracking his knuckles.

"So, shall we party with the filthy muggles?" asked Crabbe, noticing Goyle was preparing for a fight.

"Amen." said Goyle and took his wand out of his pants pocket.

While Crabbe and Goyle were pondering over thinking, headaches and bugs in their heads, Hermione and Draco walked behind the bar, and hid there quietly.

"I see you're friend's parents are not too bright." said Hermione, sniggering.

"I never said they were. The apples didn't fall to far from the trees either." said Draco, reminiscing how bored he was during his days in Hogwarts, with no one intellectual to talk to.

"I pity you for what you must have been through." said Hermione, understanding his thoughts, and giving him a weak smile.

"Anyhow, we must escape. I think you should apparate first, and then once I know you're safe and sound, I'll apparate after you." whispered Draco.

"No way." said Hermione. "When I apparate it will make a loud pop, and you know it. The idiots will hear it and come fetch you. No way I'm leaving you here alone." Hermione added, determined.

"Herm.. Nicole, stop being stubborn, just apparate away already." Draco said getting angry and impatient.

"No way, I told you." said Hermione.

"I think, we should have some fun with them." she added with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean, have some fun with them? Do you honestly think they'll take us out for drinks or something of that sort?" asked Draco seriously.

"Not in that sense. Just watch." said Hermione as she silently cursed Crabbe with the leg binding curse.

She than pointed her wand at Goyle and whispered levicorpus, his body had instantly flipped upside down and he was hanging in mid air. Draco decided to join the fun and used his wand to undress them and left them with nothing on besides their undergarments. He then conjured some pink bunny outfits and dressed them with his wand.

Hermione started giggling and decided to give them rabbit teeth.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Crabbe, unable to move his legs.

"I think I'm hallucinating." said Goyle, looking down at the ground, the blood rushing to his head.

"Ok, let's leave before the curses wear out." said Draco grabbing Hermione by the elbow.

"No, not quite yet." said Hermione and pondered over a good curse.

"Petrificus totalus" whispered Hermione, pointing her wand at both Death Eaters. 'There, now they can't move.' she said to herself.

She then conjured some bogies and sent the bat bogies after the Death Eaters.

"I think we should do a few more, and then leave." said Hermione giggling. She was having a great time and didn't want to leave.

"Well, I think we should leave now. Nicole, those are Death Eaters, not puppets. Let's go while we're both safe." said Draco, who was worried about Hermione's life more than his own.

While Draco and Hermione were arguing about what they should do next, the curses Hermione paralyzed the Death Eaters with were wearing off, and they got their senses back.

The got up and saw themselves dressed in bunny cloths. At first they were puzzled, but they quickly remembered what just happened.

They pointed their wands and shouted an unforgivable curse.

Hermione was standing with her back to the Death Eaters, facing Draco, telling him how he should take it easy and have some fun.

All of a sudden, she felt excruciating pain ripping her insides out. It felt like her skin was torn apart from her body and every nerve that she had was ripped off by hand. It was pain she could not explain, or understand for that matter.

She screamed but she didn't realize it. She screamed louder than ever before. Yelling and twisting her arms with agony.

Draco was so pissed off when he saw Hermione getting hit with two cruciatus curses. He grabbed her in his arms and tried to sooth the pain away, failing miserably.

He shot curses in all directions, his intentions were to hit the Death Eaters and make them hurt like they hurt her.

He finally hit them with what he thought was a blasting curse, because they blasted away and hit a hard wall, smashing against it and falling to the ground senseless.

Draco then picked Hermione up from the floor. She seemed to faint from the horrible pain she experienced. Draco knew of this pain like nobody else. His father had used the cruciatus curse on him a couple of times, as a child and a teenager. It hurts like a bitch and could drive a person insane. He still wonders how he wasn't driven to insanity yet.

Draco held Hermione's body tight against his. He stroked her hair with his hands, seeing her innocent face, still troubled by the pain she felt.

"You'll be ok, I'll take care of you." he whispered into her ear and apparated away.

Draco landed in their living room, still holding onto Hermione's body tightly. He put her down on the sofa, and hurried into the kitchen to get a wet towel, and he pressed it against her face.

Little by little, using cold and wet towels, he got to get some sort of reaction from Hermione's fainted body.

He didn't bother doing anything else to wake her up because he knew it was useless.

When a cruciatus curse hits you hard, your body has to recover on it's own, and Draco knew it.

He would have taken her to St.Mungo's, but he couldn't just bring her in there. Questions would be asked ,and his disguise would come off in less than two hours. Hermione place a 12 hour charm on him, and the time was running out.

Draco didn't leave the living room that night. He stayed by Hermione, wiping her face and forehead every once in a while. He didn't sleep at all that night. The guilt he felt was taking over him. If only they would have apparated on time, none of this would have happened.

He kneeled against her body and started kissing her hands, praying for some sort of god to help him save her.

Every half hour, like on schedule, he pressed freshly wet towels on her fair face, still hoping for some sort of miracle.

The sun started rising, bringing some sort of light through the windows. Draco looked at the sun deep in thought.

She's been in this state for so long, if she doesn't wake up within the next few minutes, he knew he must do whatever it takes, and get her to St. Mungo's.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty- Nine:

Five minutes had passed and Hermione's state hadn't changed one bit. Draco was now pacing the room back and forth thinking of some sort of way to get her to St. Mungo's.

He knew he couldn't take her inside himself, because that would mean a one way ticket to Azkaban. But if he stayed indoors much longer, he could lose Hermione forever, and that was one risk he did not want to take.

He weighed his options over and over again, thinking of all the risks and possibilities. He finally decided that he would take Hermione to St.Mungo's no matter what it might cost him, even if it was his life. Her life was way more important to him than his own.

He picked her up, and was ready to apparate away with her, when he noticed an owl tap on the window.

It was the Weaselbee family owl. The bloody old thing, barely had the energy to deliver a letter.

Malfoy put Hermione down on the couch again, and opened the window to let the owl in. He took the piece of parchment off of the string on its foot and tore the letter open.

As he started reading the first sentence of the letter, realization hit him hard in the face.

"I should take her to the Weasel king, he would take her to the hospital, and keep me informed on her well being." Draco thought out loud, shocked that this thought hadn't crossed his mind yet.

He threw the letter to the floor and held Hermione in his arms once again. As he was getting prepared to apparate away, he saw Hermione's eyelashes flutter, her eyes struggling to open.

"Draco." she said in a faint whisper, yet to Draco it sounded like a yell. He was so excited to hear her voice again.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm here, don't worry." said Draco quietly holding her like a parent would hold a hurting child.

"Draco, put me down on my bed please, I need to rest." Hermione had somehow managed to say that sentence; although it took a lot of her energy.

"Hermione, sweetie, I need to get you to a hospital, just rest your head on my shoulder and we'll apparate away." said Draco soothingly.

"Draco, I don't want to apparate anywhere. Please just put me down on my bed." Hermione pleaded, faintly.

"Hermione, you need to see a healer. You were hit with two Cruciatus curses, that's not a joke. Please let me take you to someone who can help you." said Draco, caressing her cheek with his finger.

"Draco, no. I don't want to see any healers, I just need some rest. Take me to my room." said Hermione, commanding rather than asking.

"I'll do as you wish, but I promise you, if your condition gets worse, we're heading off to St.Mungo's no questions asked." said Draco, giving her a stern yet sensitive look.

"Okie dokie." said Hermione, smiling.

Draco took her to her room. He gently placed her on her bed, fluffing the pillows and placing them under her head.

"Here, you should be comfy now." said Draco sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Draco, do you mind leaving my room for a minute, I would like to change into my PJ's." said Hermione, giving Draco a weak smile.

"Sure." said Draco. He walked out, and closed the door after himself.

After a few minutes of struggle, Hermione realized that no matter how hard she tried, she did not have the energy to undress and dress again, all on her own.

Draco knocked on her door and she told him to come in. When he walked in, he noticed her appearance had not changed one bit.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Oh, I can't do it." said Hermione angrily.

"Oh." said Draco, looking at her quizzically.

Hermione just sighed in reply. Not daring to turn her gaze on him.

"Uh, do you want me to, hemm, help you?" Draco asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Hermione blushed and didn't reply.

"Well, you can't lay down in your cloths all night, they look very uncomfortable. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." said Draco, with an added smirk.

"Now is not the time to be funny." said Hermione angrily.

"I am not being funny." said Draco truthfully.

"You need help getting out of these clothes and I'm just offering it." said Draco angelically. "It's not like there's anyone else who can help you at the moment." he added.

Hermione pondered over his offer for a few minutes. Only once she felt like she could not spend another minute wearing those clothes, did she agree to his proposition.

"You better do it quickly, and no tricks mister!" said Hermione sternly.

Draco let a small laugh out and looked up at Hermione smiling.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Hermione quizzically.

"You know, if someone who had no idea of what's going on would have just heard what you said, they would have had the wrong impression of what you're asking of me." said Draco, suppressing another laugh.

Hermione giggled slightly when she realized what she said.

"Very funny." said Hermione and stuck out her tongue.

"Now will you just undress me?" she asked getting impatient.

"Haha, you did it again." said Draco, winking at her.

Hermione started laughing and told him to stop it.

"Ok, time to get serious. Where are the PJ's you want me to dress you in?" asked Draco, looking around her room.

Hermione blushed, she has just realized her PJ's were in the same drawer as her under garments, and she had some garments she did not wish for Draco to see.

"Hemm, they are in the second drawer, all the way to the left." she said, pointing to her dresser. Hermione felt heat grow in her cheeks as Draco moved closer to her dresser and started rolling the drawer out. She turned her face away to avoid seeing his facial expression, and just prayed for all of this to be over soon.

Draco opened the drawer and the first thing that hit his eyes were Hermione's undergarments.

He searched for her PJ's not wanting to invade her privacy, but couldn't help but notice how many pairs of revealing undies she owned.

'_I guess good girls have a bad side.' _he thought to himself. He was very intrigued by her bad side, and couldn't help thinking otherwise.

"Ok, you have pink, blue, yellow, orange. What color of PJ's do you want?" asked Draco.

"It doesn't really matter." said Hermione hoping he would get out of her drawer already.

"Here, I found some green ones." said Draco with a smile.

"It could represent Slither in." he added with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but blush, and bury her face in her palms. She could not believe this was really happening.

Draco sat by Hermione and started taking her top off, little by little. Taking his time caressing her body, and feeling her skin, smooth underneath his hands. He slipped it over her head, and threw it to the edge of the bed.

Hermione was sitting in front of him, with nothing but a bra on, revealing the sexy curves of her feminine body.

He put the PJ shirt over her bra, it was a tight fitting shirt with a low cut V-neck. He then sat behind her, and snapped her bra open.

He took one strap off at the time, and pulled her bra out from underneath her shirt.

He knew Hermione felt uncomfortable as it was, having Draco to undress her. He didn't want to make her feel worse, by revealing full frontal nudity.

When it was time to put the PJ pants on her, his task was easier. Hermione was wearing a skirt, so all he had to do was slip the pants on her legs from the feet, and move them up her body. Once she would be fully covered, all that would be left to do is zip open her skirt and take it off.

He placed one foot inside the hole of the pants, and then the other. He slowly and gently, ran her pants up her lean leg, taking in their breathtaking beauty.

He caressed her smooth thighs once again, reminiscing the first time he touched them, and the electricity that shot through his fingertips at that moment.

It was a few weeks ago, but to him it seemed like ages. It was on the first day they met, after all of the chaos. Yet the electricity and chemistry that was burning within them that day, did not fade one bit.

Draco felt heat covering his body as he rolled her pants even higher, coming near he curvy hips. He dressed her in pants completely and took hold of her skirt zipper to open it up.

Draco then rolled the skirt off her body, caressing her legs once again, his throat getting dry from the heat that grew inside him.

Hermione did not show it, but with every touch of his hands, she felt like she would explode on the inside. Unlike the Cruciatus Curse, this explosion felt tempting and amazing.

Finally, her skirt was off her legs, and Draco didn't have any more excuses to caress her body. She felt that if it would last any longer she would not be able to control her temptations, and would have done something she would probably regret later on.

Even though her state was weaker then ever, it didn't stop her heart from beating as fast as before.

Draco placed her clothes on the chair neatly, to prevent the expensive fabric from wrinkling, he then sat by Hermione.

"It wasn't so bad now, was it?" he asked sweetly.

"No, I guess it wasn't." said Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks for doing whatever you could, to keep my privacy as much as was possible." said Hermione, understanding clearly that, that was exactly what he did.

"You don't have to thank me for that. After all what are boyfriends for?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Draco, please help me move a little more to that side." said Hermione, pointing to the edge of her bed.

"Sure." said Draco picking her up and moving her towards the edge.

"Why?" he asked.

"Come here." she patted the bed space next to her. "Sleep with me." she said with an embarrassed smile.

Draco pulled in and gave her the softest kiss. Being so gentle on her lips in fear of hurting her with his lips.

He then went to his bedroom and wore his sleeping pants, revealing a sexy bare upper body.

He walked into Hermione's bedroom, looking sexier than Hermione remembered.

"Now we can both be comfortable." he said sweetly, and gently laid down next to her.

"Good night." said Hermione leaning in to kiss him once again.

Draco replied to her kiss, and longingly pulled away, knowing she could not waste too much energy.

"Well, actually the word is good morning." Draco said, pointing at the sun shining faintly in the sky.

"Hemm." was all Hermione said. She then squished in, getting closer to Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from all the evil in the world. In his arms she felt safe, and felt all of her pain disappear, and calmness take over.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

After a few minutes of cuddling in silence, Hermione and Draco had finally fallen asleep. Hermione's sleep kept on being disturbed with weird dreams of dueling and Death Eaters, but as soon as she felt Draco's arms around her, she felt very secure and went right back to sleep.

They slept together for a complete 8 hours; Draco was the one to wake up first and left the room quietly giving Hermione the chance to rest some more.

He brushed his teeth and his hair, and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. He decided to make Hermione some breakfast that would strengthen her and give her energy for the day.

What could be better than hot cereal? He cooked them some oatmeal in milk, added loads of butter and sugar to sweeten it up. He let it cool, poured it into a bowl, and put it on the tray, with orange juice, a napkin, a spoon and a small vase with one red tulip in it.

He carried the tray into Hermione's bedroom to see whether or not she was awake.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, opening them slowly. To her surprise, Draco was standing next to her bed side holding a breakfast tray.

"Good morning." she said weakly, trying to smile. Her head was in ridiculous pain and everything that happened the previous night was coming back to her.

"Good morning Mione. How are you feeling?" Draco asked concerned, putting the tray on her bedside dresser.

"I'm not sure, my head feels like it's going to explode." said Hermione, frowning.

"Aww, don't worry, I'm brewing a special potion for you, but you can't drink it on an empty stomach. Let me help you get up, get to the bathroom, brush your teeth, and come back here to have your breakfast.

"While you'll be eating, I'll put the finishing touches on the potion and bring it to you. Ok?" asked Draco, handing his hand to her.

Hermione took his hand and got up slowly.

If she thought her head was hurting before, it was nothing to the way she felt right now. The pain turned into dizziness and Hermione felt her feet couldn't hold her. She started falling when Draco held her by the waist and helped her up.

"Take it easy sweetie, and hold on to me tightly." instructed Draco, slowly leading her towards the door.

Taking their time Hermione and Draco made it to the bathroom, Draco helped Hermione brush her teeth, she wasn't even capable of holding the tooth brush properly. After brushing her teeth, Draco led her back to her bedroom.

"Here, hold on to this dresser tightly while I raise your pillows, so they will support your back while you're eating." Said Draco, bringing her palms to the dresser.

"Ok." was all Hermione said. She wasn't happy about what happened, but she had to admit the way Draco was taking care of her, was all worth it. The pain didn't seem half as bad having him by her side.

"Are you going to be fine like this?" he asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes Draco, don't worry." said Hermione smiling.

Draco fluffed up her pillows and folded her blanket away, doing all using his wand, this way, he could still help Hermione stay stable.

He helped her sit on the bed, her back supported by the headboard and pillows. He placed the tray holder over Hermione's thighs, and carefully placed the tray in it's place.

The tulip was the first thing Hermione noticed, she smiled as she took it in her hand and placed it near her nose. Although she knew the tulip had no smell, she breathed into it, and felt Draco's feelings for her, portrayed through the flower. She then placed it back in the vase and took the spoon in her hand to begin her breakfast.

"I think I should do this." said Draco, taking the spoon from her hand and dipping it into the bowl.

He placed a small amount of cereal in the spoon and brought the spoon to her mouth.

"Open wide." he said with a smile, feeding her just like a mother would feed her baby for the first time.

Hermione followed his orders and he placed the spoon in her mouth gently. The cereal he cooked was delicious.

Draco continued feeding her, taking his time, making sure she ate it all, a good breakfast would do her very good right now.

Hermione ate it all to the last spoon, when she was finished she felt a little better right away.

"Do you want some more?" Draco asked her sweetly.

"No, it was enough." said Hermione giving him a warm smile.

"Now stay rooted, I'll take the tray away and bring your potion." said Draco.

Hermione took the vase with the tulip from the tray before he had the chance to leave and placed it on her bed side drawer.

Draco came back two minutes later carrying a tube with a navy blue colored potion in it. The smell of the potion could have been caught miles away and frankly it wasn't too pleasant.

"Now, I know it doesn't smell delicious, and honesty it isn't. But it would make you feel better, and that's all that matters." said Draco, coming closer to her.

He sat by her side, and placed the potion tube next to her mouth.

"Now drink it all up in one sip, and swallow as fast as you can. I don't want the taste to stay in your mouth." said Draco opening her lips with his fingers.

Underneath her lips Draco noticed Hermione's teeth were clenched.

"Now hun, you must drink it." said Draco smiling at her childish gesture.

Hermione just shook her head for no and continued frowning.

"Now, Mione." said Draco a little louder.

Hermione opened her mouth and gulped the potion down in one sip.

It tasted bitter, smelled disgusting, and made Hermione want to throw it up as soon as she swallowed it.

"I know you will get an urge to throw up, but you must fight it. It's the only way this potion works, you have to do as I tell you." said Draco, supporting her.

He took her hand in his, and talked to her to make her forget about the feelings of nausea.

"This potion makes it extremely difficult to drink, but trust me, it works. My mom used to brew it for me, when Lucius wasn't feeling too happy with me. He hit me with the Crucio you know, quite a few times." said Draco, a sad expression on his face.

Hermione immediately forgot about the potion, and remembered what Draco had told her about his father. _'He never mentioned this.' _Hermione thought to herself. _'His childhood must have been even worse than I thought.'_

"My mother would take my hand in hers, and stroke it." he continued taking her hand in his, stroking it gently.

"I don't know why, but it always made me feel better, made the whole process seem a lot easier." he said, looking into her eyes.

Hermione did feel better, having Draco sitting next to her stroking her arm. His touch soothed her and made the pain go away.

"You'll be fine, believe me, give it a few more minutes and you will feel as if nothing happened." said Draco, giving Hermione an encouraging smile.

Hermione tried to say something back, but as soon as she opened her mouth she felt the potion going back up her throat threatening to get out, she quickly closed her mouth and gave Draco a weak smile.

"Don't try to talk." said Draco laughing lightly.

"It makes it a lot worse." he added.

Hermione just gave him a "Gee thanks for telling me earlier." kind of smile and shut her mouth hoping this weird sensation would go away soon.

A few more minutes of silence from Hermione, and comforting words from Draco, the potion was spreading down her body, making the nausea disappear.

Hermione felt her strength coming back to her, and a weird sense of lightweight filling her.

"Now I feel like I weight nothing but a few grams." said Hermione, amused.

"Yeah, that's the next step, but it would last less than a minute, don't worry, you've been through the worst already." said Draco, now taking both her hands in his, holding them tight.

"Draco, I could not thank you enough." started Hermione. "If not to you, I don't know what I would have done." she added.

"Don't thank me, it was my fault you were stunned in the first place." replied Draco, the feelings of guilt taking over again.

"No it wasn't.." Hermione started arguing as Draco cut her mid sentence.

"Hermione, you do not have enough energy to argue at the moment. Just relax and we'll get to that subject some other time, ok?" asked Draco.

"Ok." Hermione replied.

"Can I get up?" she asked.

"Not yet, in a few minutes." Draco answered sitting on the bed closer to her, pulling her into a sweet embrace.

Hermione sighed into his shoulder deeply. Yesterday's events still playing in her mind. How could she have been so irresponsible? She placed Draco in such a dangerous position. What if she wouldn't have recovered? How would he have taken her to St.Mungo's? What would she have done if she would have woken up and hear that he was sent to Azkaban?

Thoughts kept on going in and out of her head, as Draco was trying to sooth her with his hug. _'He is so good to me, and I repay him by acting foolishly.' _she thought to herself.

Draco pulled away from the hug and stood up. 

"Now try to get up without my help." he instructed.

Hermione tried, and felt it was much easier to keep her balance now. She stood up on her feet, feeling some dizziness, but it was much better, unlike it was a few minutes ago.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco.

"Much better, thank you." said Hermione.

She walked closer to him, took his arms in hers, and wrapped them around her waist. She then place her hands on his hair, stroking it.

She moved her face closer to his, making their lips meet at last, for the most grateful kiss ever.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: 

She kissed him deeper then ever, saying all the things she couldn't with words. She caressed his shoulders, massaged his neck, and pushed herself closer to him; eliminating all the spaces between them.

Little by little, they pulled away from the kiss, breathless. Draco placed his hand on her chin, and raised her head for her eyes to meet his.

"I love you." he said, looking at her sincerely.

Hermione felt tears threatening to escape her eyes, she couldn't believe she actually heard those three words.

"I love you too." she replied, seeing his face shine immediately.

Draco hugged her, and kissed her hair.

"My baby." he said into her hair, feeling complete happiness.

Hermione cried into his shoulder silently. They weren't tears of hurt or agony. They were tears of happiness, tears of love.

Draco felt his t-shirt get wet, and raised her face once again, worriedly.

"Why are you crying, my love?" he asked, looking very concerned.

"Because, I love you so much, and I'm happier then I've ever been." replied Hermione, flashing a blissful smile.

"Aww, don't cry." said Draco, as he gently pressed his lips against her eyes, and kissed her tears away.

He then started moving his lips lower and lower down her face until they reached her lips. He started kissing her lips, not moving in yet, teasing her, making her want him harder then ever.

She placed her hands on his chest, and replied to the kiss. Starting slow at first, but then taking charge, making it fiery and causing a reaction from Draco.

He picked her up and placed her on her bed, placing himself on top of her, kissing her harder. He pressed his body against hers, moving up and down, showing her just how much he wanted her.

He tore away from her lips, looking into her eyes once again. Fire and passion looked back at him. He gave her a sexy smirk, and started nibbling down her neck, moving up her jaw, and coming close to her ears.

Hermione thought her body would literary explode. She felt so many emotions at the same time, she couldn't place her mind as to what it could be. Her body started shaking with want, her insides getting eager, waiting patiently for what she knew must come.

She wanted to moan, to scream, to tell him just how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to be completed.

He nibbled around her ears, and whispered "I love you, my angel." into her ear. She smiled to herself, still shocked that their relationship had moved that far, and not only has she felt comfortable with it, she was thrilled beyond belief.

"I want you." she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped kissing her right away, and looked up at her to make sure his ears weren't fooling him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, still shocked by her words.

Hermione just nodded her head, and brought her face closer to him, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

She kissed him, moving her body against his, feeling every single part of his body wanting her, needing her.

He pulled his lips away from hers, and quickly found the skin of her shoulders. Kissing her shoulders tenderly, and moving on to the skin on her upper chest, caressing her with his lips, sending electricity through her senses.

He kissed her upper chest further, moving his hands to her PJ shirt, starting to move it up little by little.

His caress was disturbed by a loud knock on the door.

"Who the hell could it be?" asked Hermione, upset at the distraction.

"Whoever it is, they have horrible timing." said Draco, getting up from the bed with a frown.

He walked towards the door, and opened it angrily.

The face that greeted him didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, obviously annoyed.

"How is it any of your business?" Ron replied with a question, pushing Draco aside and walking inside the house.

Ginny walked in, flashing Draco a "What were you doing?" kind of smile.

"I see you still live here." said Ron, glaring at Draco.

"I see you're still poor." Draco shot back.

"Shut up." Ron replied, ready to fight him.

"How about you make me." said Draco, moving closer.

Ginny stood in between them and told them to break it off. Draco just turned away, muttering that if it wasn't for her, he would have broke Ron's big nose. Ron decided to ignore that comment and looked towards Hermione's room.

"Hermione." called out Ron looking for her.

"What did you do with her?" he added after a few seconds, glaring at Draco.

"Nothing I shouldn't, she's going to be here in a minute." replied Draco, smirking at Ron, and winking at Ginny.

"Oooh." was all Ginny said, winking in reply.

Hermione walked into the foyer, greeting her friends.

"Oh, you guys, what are you doing here out of the blue?" she asked, happy to see her friends, but upset that her other plans were disturbed.

"I owled you yesterday that we were going to come, didn't you get it?" asked Ron, giving Draco a suspicious look.

"I got the letter, I just never read it, and I forgot to give it to you Hermione; you know, with everything that happened

last night." said Draco, smirking in Ron's direction just to piss him off further.

"Oooh, sounds juicy." exclaimed Ginny smiling.

"What exactly happened?" asked Ron, his ears getting red.

"Nothing Ron, I'll give you the details a little later." said Hermione motioning for them to enter the living room.

They all sat on the couch, and discussed life. Occasional glares from Ron were seen towards Draco's direction, but other than that, everything seemed peaceful.

"So what did happen yesterday?" asked Ron, bringing the subject up again.

"Knowing Draco, it's probably something hot." said Ginny smiling.

"Yeah, you would think so, wouldn't you?" asked Hermione, glaring at her friend jokingly.

"But unfortunately it wasn't." she added.

"Thank god." said Ron a little louder than he wanted.

"Hey, why unfortunately?" he asked once he realized what his friend just said.

Hermione just blushed in reply, and started telling her friends everything about yesterday's events.

She started at breakfast, when they decided to disguise themselves, all the way to the Death Eaters, and the Crucio.

She told them of the horrible pain she experienced, and how grateful she was to Draco, for treating her well.

Ron almost exploded, and threw himself at Draco, telling him it was all his fault, and yelling at him for not taking her to St. Mungo's.

Hermione stood behind Ron and grabbed him by his arms before another fight broke out.

She told Ron that Draco shouldn't be blamed for anything, he was the one who suggested they apparated away all along, it was her foolishness that got her that way.

"So how come you're feeling better right now?" asked Ginny, with a worried face.

Hermione explained to her how Draco brewed her a special potion, fed her, and supported her throughout the whole day.

"Aww, I want a boyfriend like Draco." said Ginny.

"No you don't." Ron yelled, glaring at his sister.

Draco smirked in her direction, and told her he could hook her up with Zabini later on if she wished.

Ginny just smiled mischievously in reply, and told him they'll work something out when the time comes.

"You guys, I didn't cook anything, you must be starving. What do you guys want to eat?" Hermione asked her friends, angry at herself for her poor hospitality.

"I really don't care." said Ginny, shrugging her shoulders.

"Same here." answered Ron, still glaring at Draco.

"Love, neither do I." replied Draco, smiling at his girl.

Ginny just sat and looked at the coupled with awe, while Ron was getting redder and redder at the tips of his ears.

Hermione decided to order some Japanese Sushi, and see how much they would like the exotic meal.

They chatted some more, mainly about the war against Voldemort.

About 20 minutes later the Sushi arrived.

Draco told Hermione to stay seated, and he went outside to greet the delivery guy, while Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Ron was left alone with Hermione and decided to take his chance and talk some sense into his best friend.

"Hermione, I know you care for Draco, but I honestly think he's not for you." he started looking at her hopefully.

"Why would you think that Ron?" asked Hermione, obviously hurt by his words.

"Because, I don't think he's innocent, something doesn't seem right. This can't be the Draco we know." he said, looking at her sincerely.

"Ron I know this is not the Draco we used to know. But you have to understand, he has changed; more likely, he is showing his true self right now. Why can't you just trust my judgment, and be happy for me?" she asked, a couple of tears escaping her eyes.

"Hermione, people do not change overnight. Besides, if you say it's his true self, how come he acted different for all those years, it's impossible to be such a great actor." added Ron stubbornly.

Draco walked into the foyer, and heard Ron and Hermione speaking. He decided to stay behind the door, and hear the rest of the conversation before he was seen.

"Ron, I love Draco, I really do. If you cannot accept that fact, do as you wish, but if you are a true friend to me, you will live with it, and be happy for me." said Hermione, sobbing lightly.

"Hermione, please don't cry, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I feel like I must protect you from getting hurt. You're my best friend." said Ron, gently wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Ron, what makes you so sure he would hurt me? How do you know he doesn't make me happier then ever before? How do you know he's not the one for me? The one that loves me?" asked Hermione, trying to show her best friend his accusations were misplaced.

"Hermione, I don't know. I'm just trying to make sure, for you own safety. You have to understand I'm not doing this for myself, it's you I'm worried about." said Ron, getting a little agitated.

"Don't be worried about me. I'm just asking you to be happy for me, like a true friend would be." she said, getting up to check on Draco.

"I don't know if I can." Ron whispered to himself, praying to God, that Hermione was not making a mistake.

Draco walked into the house, seeing Hermione standing upset.

"What is it love?" he asked, coming closer to her.

Although he knew exactly why she was upset, he had to hide it from her, he didn't want her to think he was snooping around.

"Nothing." lied Hermione.

Ginny walked back into the living room and looked quizzically at everyone.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, we're about to eat." said Hermione, walking into the kitchen.

Draco helped her set the table, and they all sat down to eat.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table, and everyone were deep in their own thoughts.

"This tastes good." said Ginny, trying to break the silence.

"You like it?" asked Hermione, trying to look cheerful.

"Yeah, I do. It's very different." said Ginny, smiling.

"I know, it is. Do you guys like it?" asked Hermione, addressing Draco and Ron.

They both agreed with Ginny, and continued eating.

The rest of the meal went by with the same silence, and occasional ice breaking minutes from either Ginny or Hermione.

Once they were finished with dinner, Draco and Ginny got up to clean up the table.

They didn't want Hermione to over work, after all, her body didn't recover completely.

Soon after Ron and Ginny left. Hermione was still hurt, and Draco was pissed off about the fact that nothing he did seemed to be good enough.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: 

Draco walked into the living room to find Hermione sitting on the couch, upset.

"What is it love?" he asked her tenderly, cursing Ron silently for hurting her so.

"Nothing of big matter." said Hermione, giving him a weak smile.

Draco kissed her on her lips tenderly as an idea hit his mind.

"I know what will cheer you up." he said, walking towards the DVD player, once he got there, he summoned a CD from his room and inserted it into the player.

The CD was melodies of oldie songs. It was his mother's favorite CD, and there was one song on the record that he felt like he must sing to Hermione.

Draco and his mother sang a lot during his childhood. He loved music, and his mother had taught him about oldie muggle music, obviously behind his father's back, as his father would have never accepted this.

Draco came toward Hermione, and told her not to worry about anything. He then played the song he was looking for, and started singing to her tenderly.

**I love you so much  
Can't count all the ways  
I'd die for you girl  
And all they can say is  
"He's not your kind" **

He sat next to her on the couch, and looked into her eyes deeply, once he noticed a hint of happiness in her eyes, he continued.

**They never get tired  
Of puttin' me down  
And I never know  
When I come around  
What I'm gonna find  
Don't let them make up your mind  
**

She looked into his eyes, a little confused. She couldn't understand how he figured she was upset over his unacceptance, he just smiled at her, and continued singing.

**Don't you know  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Please, come take my hand**

**Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Soon you'll need a man  
**

He took her hand in his, and lead her to their own little dance floor, brining her body closer to his, and swaying with her.

**I've been misunderstood  
For all of my life  
But what they're sayin',  
Girl, just cuts like a knife  
"The boy's no good"**

**  
**This time, Draco's eyes revealed a hint of pain. He remembered how he had to act as someone else, and now that he's himself, nobody believes him.

**Well, I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
But if they get the chance,  
They'll end it for sure  
Sure they would  
Baby, I've done all I could  
**

He kissed her temple at the end of this verse, whispering that he loved her, for the third time that day. He told her it was her choice now, either she accepted him, or she didn't.

**It's up to you  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Please, come take my hand  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon  
Soon you'll need a man **

He ended the song, and looked into her eyes deeply. She had tears running down her cheeks freely, making his emotions go weaker.

"Don't cry over Weasel's words, he's not worth it." said Draco, kissing her eyes once again.

"But how do you know about it?" she asked, still confused.

"I came back with the sushi when you were in mid conversation, and since I didn't want to disturb you, I just waited outside." answered Draco, hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"I hope you didn't get upset by his words." said Hermione, stroking his arm with her fingers. They were still dancing, to the melody of "When A Man Loves A Woman."

"I am used to it, my love. I just hope it doesn't disturb you too much." replied Draco.

"I'll get over it." said Hermione, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?" asked Draco, seeing it was night time already.

"Yes, I am a bit tired." answered Hermione.

"Then go on, you need your rest." said Draco, motioning for her to go to her bedroom.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"I'll just go change and come back in a minute." said Draco, thrilled about the invite.

"Ok, I'll wait for you." said Hermione and headed to her room, to change into her PJ's.

Draco hurried into his room and changed into his favorite pj pants. He walked back into Hermione's room when all of a sudden he remembered he didn't have any rubbers.

"Damn." he cursed inwardly. He quickly changed back to his cloths and ran out of the house to the nearest grocery store.

Hermione was laying in her bed waiting for Draco.

'What's taking him so long?' she thought to herself.

Draco though he beat world record for the fastest grocery purchase ever. He ran back towards the house and into his room to change back into his PJ's.

When he walked into Hermione's room, he noticed she was already fast asleep.

'I guess I wasn't fast enough.' he thought to himself. 'She needs her rest, whatever it is, it can wait for tomorrow.' his brain added, and Draco agreed.

He curled up next to her, and fell fast asleep to the beat of her heart against his.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: 

Draco had an important matter to attend the next morning. He woke up early and left the house leaving Hermione a note telling her that he left for an urgent reason, and that he wouldn't be back till later.

Hermione woke up and noticed she was left alone. She scanned the note that was left for her and wasn't too satisfied, the note didn't indicate where he went, and didn't give her an exact time that he would return.

She decided not to worry herself. It was probably a matter he had to attend on his own. When he came back, if he felt it necessary, he would tell her about it.

She called Ruby up and asked if she had any plans. They decided to get dressed up and leave for a girl's day out.

Draco walked down the crowded streets of Muggle London. Once he arrived at a deserted street he decided it was safe enough for him to apparate away.

He arrived outside the big mansion that was so familiar to him. He walked behind the bushes, making sure he wasn't seen by anybody.

He peeked through the windows for a glimpse of his mother. He saw her, sitting on the living room couch, tears in her eyes. His heart tore apart seeing his mother in that condition.

He made sure there were no Death Eaters around her, and tapped on the window lightly.

His mother heard the tap right away and looked up to see who it was. The moment she saw Draco, a smile so bright appeared on her fair face, it could have illuminated the Malfoy Manor for a week straight.

She hurried to the window and opened it, peeking her head out. She looked at Draco, and felt fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Mother, I don't have a lot of time. Please meet me at the Alexandra Park in London. Apparate there in exactly five minutes. I love you." said Draco, and disappeared behind the bushes.

He quickly left the Manor's grounds and apperated to Alexandra Park, awaiting his mother's arrival.

Luckily, it was very early in the morning and the park wasn't as crowded as it was in the afternoon. He sat on a bench until he heard a loud pop behind him.

His mother ran to him and embraced him in the warmest motherly embrace.

"Oh Draco, my dear boy. I was so worried about you. Why didn't you contact me this whole entire time?" asked Naricassa, relieved to know her son was alive and healthy.

"Mother, you know I cannot contact you. The Dark Lord and his followers want my head. I've been in hiding, fearing for your life every single day." said Draco, deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Draco, I'm so happy you're alright. Where have you been hiding? How have you been living?" asked Narcissa tenderly.

"I've been hiding among muggles. I know father wouldn't look for me there."

As soon as Draco mentioned his father, he noticed a change in his mother's expression, and hot tears started streaming down her face once again.

"What is it mother? Did he hurt you again? Tell me." demanded Draco.

Naricssa just shook her head in reply and continued sobbing. Draco was puzzled at her behavior, but felt he must do something to comfort her.

He hugged her, and sat her down on the bench. He then conjured a bottle of water and handed it to her.

Narcissa took the water he offered her and sipped a little. She felt a little calmer and decided she had to tell Draco the truth. It was now or never.

"Draco, you father is dead." she said, pity in her voice.

Draco was taken aback. For a minute there he wasn't sure whether his ears were fooling him or not. He had to digest this truth, but he felt he couldn't.

Draco didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he should feel sorrow, because his father didn't deserve it; but after all it was his father, how could he not?

He stood dumbstruck for ten minutes, lost in the present and it's cruelty. He knew he had to leave, but how could he leave his mother all alone?

"How.. How did it happen?" he managed to ask.

"The Dark Lord." Narcissa said.

Draco felt confusion once again.

"But why? Father was always loyal to him." asked Draco, still lost.

"He failed him. He was suppose to bring you to him for your punishment, and he couldn't find you. The Dark Lord couldn't forgive him for that betrayal." his mother answered.

"So father is dead because of me?" asked Draco, guilt rushing to his senses.

"No Draco. Do not blame yourself. You weren't the one who forced him into the Dark Arts in the first place. I would have never let him take you. You are my son Draco, my blood. My only reason for living. Once Lucius died, I felt great loss and grief, but at the same time I felt relief like never before, because I knew you were safe. I loved your father very much, and we both know it, but your life was more valuable to me." said Narcissa embracing her son once again, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Mother, don't cry. I promise to you, as soon as the Dark Lord is defeated and my name is cleared out, I'll come back, and we'll be happy. Me you and Hermione." said Draco, smiling for the first time.

"Hermione?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"Yes mother, I'm in love. Hermione Granger, yeah the mudblood, but I do not care. I love her, and she loves me, and she makes me happy. I assure you, you would love her too." said Draco, comforting his mother.

"I am glad you're happy Draco, I really am. It doesn't really matter what makes you happy, as long as you are." said Narcissa kissing her son on the cheek.

"Mother, I have another important matter to attend, but please know that my life is not at high risk. Don't tell anyone you've seen me and keep yourself out of danger for me. I'll come and fetch you. I promise." said Draco and hugged his mother one last time before he apparated away, without seeing the hot tears that rolled down his mother's face.

Draco apparated, and arrived at the Wizard's Cemetery. He wore a heavy black cloak over himself and covered himself completely, so he wouldn't be recognized by the workers and visitors.

After 20 minutes, he finally accumulated enough courage to walk through the heavy metal gates and search for the one grave he would visit today.

He found it underneath an oak tree, in a secluded area of the cemetery. The heavy granite stone on top of the grave was so big, it looked like it would overweight it and bury it even deeper.

The lettering on the stone was as fancy as they come, and the moving picture of the man, showed just how cold he always was.

Lucius Malfoy 1954-2003

A loyal son, husband and father

Draco snorted at the words on the monument. Loyal father, yeah right. He sat by the grave with mixed feelings and sighed deeply.

'_Father is dead, mother is alone. What now? I would pity his death, but how could I after everything he put me through? But after all, he was my father. He gave me shelter, food and a name. A name I loathed but a name none the less. Maybe he died because he refused to look for me? Maybe he sacrificed his life to save mine? Maybe he loved me after all?'_

Draco didn't know how long he sat by the grave, thoughts creeping in and out of his head. He didn't realize there were tears forming in his eyes, and gliding down his cheeks. He sat there, thinking, crying and regretting the way everything turned out.

He regretted his father's loyalty to the Dark Lord, as much as he regretted his father's behavior towards him. He regretted his mother's pain and suffering. But most of all, he regretted the fact that nothing could be done to change the events around.

Before he knew it, it was pitch dark outside and a few hits of lightning indicated an oncoming thunderstorm. '_Just great.' _he thought to himself

He left the cemetery quietly and apparated back to the busy muggle street. But it was no loner busy. He threw the heavy cloak off of himself, and tossed it in a nearby trash can.

The rain started falling harder then ever, followed by a powerful wind. The wind caused the rain drops to hit against Draco's face and made his hair fly in every direction. He was walking slowly, deep in sorrow and thought, making the so familiar way back to Hermione's warmth.

Hermione was sitting down on the couch flipping through the channels. It was already 10 o'clock and she didn't hear a word from Draco. She was worried about him, but at the same time she respected his need for privacy.

Lightning illuminated London and a minute later Hermione heard thunder hit louder then ever. At that moment she decided to go outside and try to find him. She couldn't wait any longer she was too worried.

She walked outside in a thin summer dress. It wasn't a fancy dress, just plain white lace. She had flat white thong slippers on and her hair was down in small curls.

That was her look for her day out with Ruby and she didn't bother changing. She walked out of the house and headed towards the busier streets of London.

There wasn't even a soul outside. Everyone were at home, where it was quiet and dry. She walked down the street, looking for Draco without much luck.

The rain got her all wet in a matter of minutes, and she felt chills up her body. She knew that if she wouldn't find him soon, she would catch the biggest cold of her life, but she didn't care. She had to find him, and know that he's fine; She just had to.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N this chapter goes Rated R all the way, so if you're uncomfortable with an R rated scene, please please please do not read it, hehe

okie, you were warned! 

Chapter 34: 

Hermione searched everywhere for Draco, she had no idea where he went, and couldn't think of a place he would be. Yet she kept looking for him. It was raining and thundering but nothing could stop her.

She walked down the empty street looking into the darkness, trying to see something that wasn't there. She was cold, her body started to shiver, and her mind started dozing off. Her wet dress glued to her body. The thin white material became transparent, but to her, nothing mattered.

"Draco!" she yelled to no avail. "Draco!" she tried once more. Still there was no response. She turned her head left and right, searching for the blonde that captured her heart.

'_What am I doing?' _she thought to herself. _'I have no idea where he is and I'm looking for him, yelling like a madwoman.' _ Yet nothing stopped her. She knew her attempts were failing but she didn't care.

Draco thought he heard the echo of his name, but figured he was just hallucinating. He kept on walking, thoughts still swirling in his head. He knew he should tell Hermione what he found out, but he didn't know how to say it.

Three blocks away from what he called home, he noticed a girl walking down across from him. She looked like she was searching for somebody. When he looked harder, to try and see if he recognized her, he heard her yell out his name.

"Hermione." he yelled, and hurried towards her. He couldn't help but notice how astonishing she looked. Dressed in all white she resembled an angel. His angel. The angel of love. The tight fitting dress was all see through now, and Draco couldn't help but keep his gaze on her stunning body.

Hermione was soaking wet and was starting to give up the search when she heard her name being called out. _'Oh my God, Draco! He's here, oh my God.' _her head was yelling feverishly. She looked forward and saw him, looking sexier than ever.

His hair was all wet from the rain, and it was billowing in every direction due to the force of the wind. He was walking tall, his lean muscles traced by his wet t-shirt.

She ran to him, faster than she had ever run before, the rain drops hitting against her face. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso. He hugged her as a smile crept on his gloomy face.

Hermione leaned in towards him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco couldn't help but indulge in the sweet smell of her hair. He brought her chin up with one hand and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

He kissed her lips at first, sucking on her upper and lower lips. He tasted the salty raindrops on them, and felt the softness that drove him wild. He kissed her deeper and deeper, exploring every corner in her mouth, as his insides exploded with eagerness and want.

He brought all of his misery and pain into the kiss, converting it to passion and love. He didn't realize how much he missed her in the short hours he spent without her, as he didn't realize how much he needed her comfort. Oh how much he needed her to kiss all of his troubles away.

Hermione's worries had swept away momentarily. She was lost in the kiss. She greeted his tongue with hers, welcoming it to her mouth. She teased and played with him, and was very pleased when she felt his reaction to the kiss. She had a strong fire burning inside her, on any other occasion she would be scared to get burned, but she knew that this time it was safe, she wasn't mistaken, she did love him, and she couldn't wait to get home and prove it to him.

The rain poured onto their faces, drops making their way into their lips in between pecks. Draco pushed her wet hair back, and ran his fingers on her back, moving them up and down her spinal cord, sending chills through her body.

They pulled away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Hermione's eyes burned with fire, and sparkled with love. Draco's eyes showed some grief and sorrow.

"Where were you, my love?" she asked, pecking his lips once again.

"My father's grave." answered Draco, awaiting her reaction.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Lucius was dead and Draco was devastated. She felt hot tears form in the depths of her eyes, and felt she must do something, anything to sooth his pain away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." she said sniffing, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She never did like Lucius, but she felt Draco's pain. A few tears rolled down her cheeks for his loss, and for his obvious hurt.

"It's ok, nothing we can do about it." replied Draco as he pulled her into another kiss and started leading her towards the house. She was still in his arms, her legs were still around his torso. He carried her all the way to the house, regardless of his tired body.

When he reached the house, he kicked the door open and walked in heading to Hermione's bedroom. He started kissing her neck, savoring the mixture of the sweetness of her skin, and the saltiness of the raindrops. She threw her head back in ecstasy as a moan escaped her lips. She felt the skin under his lips burn, as a tingling sensation shot across her body.

Draco placed Hermione on the bed, and stood above her, kissing her eyes. He kissed the remainder of the tears in her eyes. Tears she cried for his loss, and for his misery. He was very shocked to see tears in her eyes over the death of a person she loathed, yet he did. It made him understand just how much she cared for him.

He stood up on the floor ripping off his shirt, and unbuttoning his jeans, tossing the wet clothes to the side. She raised her arms, beckoning him to return to them. He admired he way the thin of her wet dress clung to her body. He stepped into her arms and laid her gently on the bed as his lips once again found hers.

His nimble fingers found the zipper of her dress and he unzipped it slowly. Hermione felt goose bumps erupt where his warm hands gazed her chilled skin. He peeled the straps off her shoulders and pulled the dress down slowly, planting soft kisses over every inch of newly exposed skin; Taking his time and enjoying the taste and the feel of her.

When her dress had finally been tossed aside, he sat up and took in the sight of her. He never would have thought a bookworm such as Hermione would have the body of a goddess. He traced the subtle curves with his fingertips and a small sigh escaped her lips. Draco couldn't hold back any longer, he brought his mouth down and devoured her lips. Only leaving them to trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck. His lips followed the path his fingers had taken before and when he reached her bra he expertly flicked it open and tossed it aside.

Draco kissed his way down to her breasts, he inwardly moaned from the pleasure of touching them. He kissed, caressed and sucked on each breast, causing explosions within Hermione, and making her heart beat faster and stronger than ever. Hermione arched her back with pleasure, causing her hips to move even closer to his manhood. She bit her bottom lip victoriously when she felt his reaction to her body poking against her.

Hermione felt her body getting prepared for what was to come. She felt her insides burst with pleasure, and it showed by the newly found tingling sensation in her. She felt the need for him, the unimaginable desire for him. She needed him to complete her and to make her whole. She needed him to calm the wild storm that was taking place within her.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes, they were magnificent, they burned with fire, and indicated that she was prepared. "Hermione, I love you." he said, and kissed her lips once more, sweeping her with chemistry, without even giving her a chance to reply.

"Now this will probably hurt you, but I promise I will try my best to make it as painless as I can; and I will be so gentle, I swear. I love you so much, I don't want to cause you anymore pain." he said breathlessly, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, Draco, and I'm ready. Don't worry about the pain, I'm sure it'll be swept away with your kisses." she replied, her lips finding his once again.

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away**

**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

Draco tore the last piece of garment off of Hermione. He then picked her up, while kissing her flawless body, and placed her in the middle of the bed, bending over on top of her. He kissed her stronger and deeper; he brought all of his love into the kiss, and felt her love for him being expressed as well. He caressed her hair, pushing it back gently, and looked deeply into her eyes. He then covered her eyes with fluttering kisses.

**And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far**

After Draco kissed Hermione to the point of bursting, he started preparing her for what was to come with his fingers. He took his time, and was very gentle, making sure she wasn't hurting. Her pleased moans told him she was enjoying his caress, and he made sure to bring her to full satisfaction.

Once he couldn't hold himself any longer, he did what he longed to do for a very long time. Since he first walked into this house to be exact.

He entered her and made her whole, for the first time in her life. While feeling completely whole himself. Whole like he had never felt with anyone before. He fulfilled her, and she felt so amazing.

**And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**

At first Hermione was scared, not because she wasn't ready, but because she didn't know what to expect. She thought she would burst from pleasure when he caressed her, and prayed for that feeling to last forever.

Draco moved in her, slowly and carefully, trying to do everything he could to prevent her from further pain. He kissed her body, trying to distract her from what was happening. It helped a little, but he knew that she felt great pain nontheless, and felt selfish for the strong pleasure that burned within him.

He tried to look calm on the outside, but on the inside he felt indescribable ecstasy. She was his, finally his. No matter who said or did what, they loved each other, and they proved it tonight, by making love. He never thought that with the right person, a thing as casual as sex, would feel like heaven had come down on him.

Draco had virgins before, but it was nothing compared to what Hermione felt like. She was like an angel, sent to him by the Gods. She was so clean and pure, she wrapped him with her love as she permanently settled in his heart. He loved her before, but now he knew he would love her forever.

Hermione had tears sliding down her cheeks. They weren't tears of pain, although she felt pain nontheless. They were emotional tears. She was so delighted that the guy who took her virginity was that worthy. He loved her more than she ever thought possible, and he did everything he could to make her happy.

Draco noticed the tears on her face, and wiped them away with his fingers.

"Does it hurt that much, love?" he asked with a concerned face.

"No, my love, I'm not crying because of the pain." said Hermione, shushing him with her lips.

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
**

A few more minutes of love making was all Draco needed. He did all he could to end it quickly and to prevent further discomfort to his girl.

He took her right hand in his, and placed it on his heart. He wanted her to feel it's beats, to feel just how much he cared for her. To prove to her that it was real. She placed his right hand on her heart, indicating that the same was true for her.

**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

Draco and Hermione lay in each other's embrace. Exhausted from the love making, yet filled with happiness.

Draco was hurting when he came back to her, and like always she found a way to make all of his problems go away.

They fell asleep hugging, their right hands placed on each other's hearts. Their hearts beat in perfect harmony and unison. They were one, they were whole, and nothing could break them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Hermione woke up to the rays of the sun shining against her fair face. It was a beautiful summer morning and Hermione couldn't have been happier.

She felt Draco's body next to her, and couldn't help but reminisce the magical events that occurred the previous night. Her body was filled with butterflies as to what would happen today. How would he treat her after the passion they shared? Would he freak out and back away from the relationship? Or would it bring them even closer?

Last night was very special to her. She gave up her virginity to a person she loved from the bottom of her heart. What made it even better was the fact that he loved her too.

She turned around to face him. He was stirring in his sleep, about ready to wake up. She looked at his calm features and couldn't help but admire his beauty.

Although he always made her feel beautiful and complimented her non- stop, deep in her heart Hermione knew that Draco was very popular among the females. But who could blame them? He was a very handsome guy.

His pale skin, and fair blonde hair was enough to drive any girl insane, but those deep gray eyes had handpicked him out of a crowd of attractive guys. Their color was so unique, especially when they glowed with warmth.

Draco woke up a few seconds later, he turned around to look at his girl and noticed that her mind was in a distant place.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" he asked, distracting her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." she replied with a shy smile.

He kissed her on the neck and whispered "I love you." into her ear. He then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Hermione decided to lay in bed while he was gone, and take in the early morning air. She breathed deeply and stretched in every direction. She then decided it was about time to get up, she gathered her energy and lazily sat up.

Draco came into her bedroom wearing a sexy smirk on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, seductively.

"To brush my teeth." Hermione simply replied.

"Why can't you stay in bed with me a little longer?" he asked, in mock hurt.

"Because, I usually brush my teeth when I wake up." replied Hermione, smiling.

She stretched her arm, and took the robe that was on her bedside table. After wrapping it tightly around her body, she finally got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Ouch." said Hermione, sitting down soon after she got up.

"What is it?" asked Draco, worriedly.

"It hurts when I walk." said Hermione, a little confused about the revelation.

"I told you." said Draco, a gloating smirk playing on his sexy lips.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy in action." replied Draco, as a bigger smirk replaced the existing one.

"Urgh, I thought you were joking." said Hermione walking painfully.

"Baby, I never joke." Draco answered sexily.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked angrily.

"Oh don't worry, it wouldn't last for too long, I was being gentle last night." Draco reassured her.

"Oh thank god." said Hermione rolling her eyes, as she made her way to the bathroom with a slightly annoying pain.

When she came back to her bedroom she noticed a box with a red rose on top of it on her bed. She was curious as to what it was and hurried to find out.

On the edge of the bed she saw Draco sitting down with a sweet smile on his face.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A present." replied Draco, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her down to sit on his lap.

"Oh wow, what is it?" asked Hermione, now with a wide grin on her face.

"Why don't you open it and find out for yourself?" replied Draco, kissing her temple.

Hermione pulled the box closer to herself. She brought the rose up to her nose and couldn't help but admire it's sweet scent. She placed the rose on her lap and reached for the box, taking her time in opening it.

Once she opened the box, her mouth gaped with shock. Inside the box was one of the most beautiful sights Hermione had ever seen. On a rich burgundy velvet pillow, lay a platinum and diamond necklace unlike anything Hermione had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked her.

"Of course. It is so beautiful." replied Hermione, staring at her gift.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Draco, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh wow Draco, when? How? Why?" started Hermione. She had so many questions to ask but didn't know how to ask them. She was absolutely shocked.

"Shhh love, don't worry about anything. Just enjoy it, ok?" he asked her.

"Ok." she replied, pecking him on the lips.

"Now, let me put it on you." he said, gently taking the necklace out of the box. He opened Hermione's robe and brought it down to her shoulders, revealing her bare upper body. He ran his fingers on her skin, sending a chill down both of their spines.

He placed the necklace around her neck, and closed it from behind her. He then turned to face her and looked at her in admiration. The necklace fitted her beautifully. It contrasted her tanned skin, and brought out the glimmer in her eyes. It wasn't too small, neither was it too bulky. It was perfect.

Hermione got up and walked to a nearby mirror. She looked at the reflection that was looking back at her and couldn't help but smile with happiness. The necklace was absolutely perfect. Just like Draco.

Draco came behind her and placed his arms around her, bringing her into a close hug. Hermione sighed into his embrace and placed her hands over his. He started kissing her jaw line and nibbling on her ear, brining back all the memories from the love they exchanged a short time ago.

"Are you ready to come back to bed now?" he asked sexily.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle in reply, she turned around to face him and placed her lips on his. She kissed him for a few minutes, arousing and teasing him with her sexuality, and then walked away.

"I'm going to prepare some breakfast." Hermione said evilly, trying to walk out of the room before he had a chance to bring her back in.

"I don't think so." said Draco pulling on her arm, and bringing her closer to him. The then threw her on the bed playfully and laid on top of her.

"Draco, come on, I'm hungry." said Hermione, giggling.

"You'll eat later, don't worry, I'll even feed you if you wish." said Draco brushing kisses all over her body.

Hermione sighed deeply as she realized this was a lost battle. She embraced him, and was swept away in the passion of their love making.

Here's the link to the picture of the necklace, just copy and paste it because I can't place a link here, hehe, please review:

http/i41. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: 

Two weeks went by and the relationship between Hermione and Draco couldn't have been better. They spent their days talking, laughing, and hanging out, while they spent their nights in heated passion and love.

It was on a Friday night, during a delivered dinner when Hermione and Draco heard a knock on the door. Hermione gave Draco a quizzical look; he just shrugged his shoulders in reply. She got up and walked towards it. She opened the door and saw a young boy smiling at her.

"I have a delivery for Miss Hermione Granger." he said, the freckles on his face illuminated by the setting sun.

"It is she. May I ask what is it?" asked Hermione. Her curiosity was now taking over her.

"If you could please clear the entrance I'll bring it right in." replied the young boy, and walked back towards a truck that was parked by the curb.

Hermione walked back into the living room and waited to see what the young boy would bring in. Two minutes later, she saw the boy come in with a big flower bouquet in his hands. The bouquet was so big it looked like it overweighed the poor teenager.

"Where do you want it?" he asked breathlessly.

"Just Place it on the floor by your feet." replied Hermione, trying to prevent further discomfort to the young boy.

"Ok." he said, brining it down carefully.

Hermione tipped the young boy and faced the bouquet, astounded with it's beauty. It was arranged with the most beautiful flowers. So many different colors and textures brought together in a marvelous glass vase. It had flowers such as roses, carnations, lilies, lavenders and many more, all beautiful in their own unique way.

"Who is it from?" Draco asked, walking into the foyer.

"I have no idea." said Hermione blushing, she didn't want Draco to get jealous because of this.

"There's a note." Hermione added as she took the note out of the arrangement and started reading.

"_Hermione,_

_Though I know that words are empty, and that actions only count._

_I still feel like I must say , what I was pondering about._

_I love you more than anything, and will for the rest of my life_

_Now would you honor me with your love, and agree to be my wife?_

_Instructions:  If you feel like this is rubbish and you do not agree with me, please use your wand to burn the message and it will forever disappear. On the other hand if you do find it in your heart to love, tap this note with your wand three times and you will see what you will have._

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw an anticipating look in his eyes. She started reading the note over. She had no idea if the words that were written in it really meant what she thought they meant.

Once she read the note three times, she decided to take a chance and pulled out her wand. After much consideration she tapped the parcel with her wand three times and waited for something to happen.

The note started folding in and turned into a tiny box made out of parcel. The box flipped itself in the air twice, traced a heart in the air with a silvery substance that disappeared after a few seconds, and landed in Draco's hand.

As soon as it touched Draco's skin it turned into a small, red, heart shaped jewelry box.

Draco came near Hermione and took her hand in his. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her and opened his mouth to talk.

Hermione gasped and brought her free hand to her mouth. She could not believe this was happening. She felt so many mixed feelings at the same time. She was happy, excited, and nervous. She had never expected this and was totally blown away.

"Hermione, I know we haven't been together long enough, but life is too short to miss out.

Your love makes me happier than I have ever felt.

You constantly prove to me, that I will never be alone if you were by my side.

Your touch, your smell, your hair, your eyes, every little thing about you drives me insane.

The gift you gave to me was more precious than anything on the face of the world and I know that no matter how hard I try I will never be able to repay you.

All I'm asking of you is a chance to make you happy. To bring only smiles to your addicting lips, and only tears of joy to your mesmerizing eyes."

At these words tears of joy started sliding down Hermione's cheeks as a cheesy smile spread on her lips. She had never expected Draco to be so honest and straightforward with her, nor had she ever thought he could be so romantic.

"If you marry me, I promise my only aspiration in life would be to fulfill yours." Draco said those last words, and opened the little red box with his fingers.

Inside the box was the most beautiful engagement ring Hermione had ever seen. It was a brilliant cut, flawless clarity, D color, three carat round diamond that was placed high on a platinum band.

Hermione stared at the ring open mouthed. She couldn't believe it was purchased for her. Aside from the fact that it probably cost a fortune, it was above anything she had ever expected. Even from Draco.

"What do you say?" he asked her, looking into her teary eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, and soon found out that she could not let any words out. She closed her mouth and looked from the ring to Draco, and back again.

Draco was very confused with Hermione's behavior. He expected to hear an answer right away, whether positive or negative, but to see her wordless was a big surprise.

His knees started cramping from the pressure of his weight yet he didn't move. He was in the same position awaiting Hermione's response.

Hermione opened her mouth once again, and when she felt the now so familiar chocked feeling, she knew she must do whatever it takes, but let the words out. After a long internal battle she finally said:


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"Oh my god Draco, yes, I will." as more tears of joy streamed down her pretty face.

Draco glowed with happiness as he removed the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. He then swooped her into his arms and embraced her tightly muttering about how much he loved her, and how happy he was that she agreed to be his wife.

"Draco, just shut up and kiss me." said Hermione leaning in towards him.

Draco immediately obeyed and brought his lips to hers.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss a good ten minutes later and looked into Draco's eyes smiling. She then looked at her left hand, and her smile grew larger as she remember the occasion that lead to their kiss.

"I want to invite a few friends over, to celebrate with us." said Hermione, looking into his eyes for approval.

"Sure, invite whoever you wish." said Draco, pecking her on the lips.

"Just make sure they leave quickly, I'm growing very impatient." Draco added, growling into her ear gently.

"Haha, you'll wait." said Hermione giggling.

"If Ron comes over, do you promise to play nice?" asked Hermione in a childish voice.

"I promise I will try my best. If he doesn't stick around for too long." replied Draco smiling playfully.

"Ok, I'll go send out the owls right away." said Hermione rushing into their bedroom.

An hour later Ruby knocked on the door of the house, quickly followed by Ron and Ginny. When they walked in they all asked what the rush was all about. Hermione just said that they wanted to share an evening with their friends and led them into the dinning room.

In the dinning room there was a table set for five people. It contained a variety of cocktail snacks and finger foods. In the middle of the table was the bouquet of flowers Hermione received earlier.

"Wow, those flowers are hot." said Ruby pointing to the bouquet.

"Did Draco give them to you?" inquired Ginny.

"Yup." said Hermione happily.

Once Draco came into the room and they all sat down, Ron asked what the occasion was, once again.

"We will tell you when the time comes." said Hermione with a sly grin.

"Ok." they replied and started munching. After snacking for a while Hermione and Draco finally stood up holding hands. Hermione faced her friends and opened her mouth to announce their engagement.

"Well, we gathered all of you here because we have an announcement." said Hermione.

"Spill now or die." said Ruby glaring at her best friend. Ginny just giggled and gave them an impatient look.

Hermione slipped the ring on behind her back, and stuck her left hand out to the crowd.

Ruby exclaimed woah and pretended to faint, as Ginny jumped on her and shot a million different questions in her direction. Ron was the only one who seemed unhappy about the situation. Hermione noticed so right away, and left Draco to discuss with the girls while she discussed with one of her best friends.

"Ron aren't you happy for me?" asked Hermione, when they were in her bedroom.

"I don't know." said Ron truthfully.

"Ron, he does love me." said Hermione, giving him and honest look.

"I could tell by the ring." said Ron.

"Then why aren't you happy for me, if you can "tell" as you say it?" asked Hermione, waiting for a sincere answer.

"I just think it's too early." said Ron truthfully.

"I agree, it might seem early, but we love each other, we really do Ron." said Hermione gazing deeply into his eyes.

"I know, I can tell. Sorry for being a prat all those other times." said Ron apologetically.

"It's ok Ron. I know you did it out of love." said Hermione smiling. They embraced a friendly hug and smiled at each other.

"Do you promise to try and get friendlier with Draco?" asked Hermione giving him a playful glare.

"I promise." he said playfully and they made their way out of the room, with their problem finally settled.

Once Hermione and Ron rejoined the group, Draco opened the champagne and they all raised their glasses to Draco and Hermione's happiness.

After two bottles of champagne were emptied, the girls sat on the couch discussing the details of the proposal while Draco and Ron were engaged in a somewhat friendly discussion about quidditch.

Two hours later Ron, Ginny, and Ruby left to go home. They thanked Draco and Hermione for the amazing time and congratulated them once again.

A lot of good came out of this little rendezvous. The girls got to chit chat and catch up, while Draco and Ron became friends to a certain extent. Hermione was thrilled that the ice between the two finally broke and she headed to the shower in the happiest mood ever.

She was just about finished with her evening shower when she saw Draco walk inside the bathroom. She smiled at him and tried to leave covering her body. But it was too late; she was drawn back by his longing for her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Hermione was sitting down by her desk, writing feverishly. It was early in the morning, and Draco was still sleeping soundly. Hermione took the chance of being alone to write a very long letter to her parents.

Hermione wrote about all the events that happened recently. She described her relationship with Draco as best as she could, and told them all about her engagement. She sealed the parchment and tied it to her owl. She knew that the owl would find them sooner than any other means of post.

Hermione stood by the window and sighed deeply as she watched the owl fly away into the clear blue sky. It was already the middle of august. Her parents were to come back August 31, and she was both happy and bothered with that fact.

She was happy because she missed them very much, and couldn't wait to see and embrace them again. Especially since their parting wasn't as long as she now wished it to be. It was during the dark days, when Hermione couldn't do anything but think about her late headmaster and cry.

Now all was different, she had Draco by her side, and he seemed to make every day worth living. She was especially nervous about the day her parents would meet Draco. She agreed to marry him without even confining it with them first. After all she was their little girl, and they had the right to know.

August 15th, the wow time flew by. It was three weeks since Hermione last heard from Harry. She was wondering where he was and what he was doing at that exact moment. She knew Harry was alive, because she felt it in her heart, but she still didn't know what he would have to face in the near future. She had no idea whether he found the last horcrux or not, neither did she know where Harry was, and where he was heading.

The time seemed to be flying by but something did feel awkward. She didn't know what it was but something seemed to be off. It was the middle of august, what was she missing? Was she supposed to go somewhere she didn't go? Or do anything she didn't do? She decided not to ponder over those questions anymore and headed to the shower.

The warm water felt good against her skin and drained all of her worries away. In the middle of washing the hair conditioner out of her hair Hermione remembered that her period was late. Her period never concerned her before, because her cycle was steady, but now that she thought about it, it's 3 days late.

Hermione panicked and rushed her way out of the shower. She quickly got dressed and ran out of the house without even leaving a note. On the way to the pharmacy that was conveniently located a walking distance from her house, Hermione kept on thinking about the consequences this situation might have.

'_No, I'm not pregnant, I can't be. It makes no sense. Yes I'm sexually active but we use protection. We used it all the time didn't we? Urgh, why now? Why me?_

_No I'm not pregnant, I just know I'm not. I will buy a test now and prove it to myself."_

She kept on saying the same thing to herself yet she wasn't sure if she believed it. What would she do? Will she be brave enough to tell Draco? She wasn't old enough, she wasn't responsible enough.

No she would not think of it. What's the point of pondering over a thing that was still unknown? She would just have to take a tiny little test to reassure herself that it is just panic, nothing more.

Hermione blushed the whole entire time she was in the pharmacy. When she paid for it she mumbled a quick thanks and practically ran out of the store as fast as her feet would take her.

When she got home she was happy to notice that Draco was still asleep. She slipped into the bathroom quietly and looked at the box she had just purchased.

"First Response Pregnancy Test." she sighed to herself. It detects the pregnancy hormones five days prior to the monthly period, and it surly can't be mistaken.

She opened the box up slowly and looked at the plastic wrapper that was covering the test strip. After taking forever in ripping the wrapper open she took the testing strip out of the wrapper and stared at it.

"Now, you will hold my future and my life. You better be correct or else." she said to the tube.

'_Beautiful, now I'm talking to myself.' _ She thought to herself sadly. She had no other choice, it was now or never. She followed the instructions and put the tube down on a flat surface and started her wait.

Three minutes. Three long minutes. What was she supposed to do during these three minutes? She had no idea. All she knew was that she was hoping for one red stripe. One red stripe would mean that she's not pregnant and it was just a false alarm. It had to be a false alarm!

The three little minutes stuck in the bathroom seemed to take forever to pass. She pondered back and forth in the first minute, and remembered quite clearly that they didn't use protection during their first intercourse in the second minute.

The third minute passed slower than ever, and Hermione couldn't help but shake with anxiety. When the three minutes passed Hermione looked at the strip that was on a flat surface some distance away from her. She knew what was coming, but she was too afraid to do it.

She had to look at the strip but she didn't want to. She closed her eyes with her hands, resembling a child that is scared by what she was seeing. After she breathed three deep breaths, she gathered all of the strength that was left in her, and looked at the test strip.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

She closed her eyes tightly before she had the chance to see the result; she breathed one last breath, probably the deepest breath in her life, and opened her eyes blinkingly. She looked down at the test tube and shock grabbed her.

In front of her eyes, in a vivid red color, were two parallel lines. Hermione could have fainted right there and then. Was it really true?

'_NO. It can't be, it just can't. Clearly the test strip was mistaken, maybe I did something wrong. No, it just can't be! I refuse to believe it.'_

Hermione re-read the instructions and used the second free test strip to see if the result would be the same. After three minutes of staring at the two parallel lines in the first tube, Hermione finally gathered enough courage to look at the new testing tube.

The results were the same. She tried rubbing her eyes, to make sure she wasn't seeing lines from staring at the first tube for 3 minutes, but nothing changed what she saw, it was still two red parallel lines.

'_What now? What do I do now? Why is it that when it comes to anything else I always have the answer, but when it is the most important matter in my life I am clueless? How is it that me, Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger got knocked up. This is unimaginable and unbelievable. I wouldn't accept it, this couldn't be. Why? When? How? _

_Draco… it is all his fault, he did this to me, he did it! But how would he react? Surly he's not ready to be a father? Do I tell him, but if I won't, who should I tell? Ruby? No, I'm too ashamed to tell anyone. _

_Why do I have to carry this burden? I didn't do anything wrong? What am I guilty of? Loving? Since when is loving a sin?'_

Hermione was in the worst misery and shock of her life. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she didn't know who she could turn to, who would listen and understand. She didn't know what was wrong and what was right anymore. All she knew was that if she didn't do anything, soon, she would hold a baby in her hands in a matter of nine short months.

She went back to her room and scanned through her book collection. She had thousands of books, but not even one of them had any useful information on pregnancy. She was still undecided about telling Draco. One part of her kept on saying that he was the future father and he had every right to know, yet another part of her was scared of his reaction and opinion on the matter.

How was she to tell him that his life is about to change upside down when he didn't even have it settled yet? Who was she to push such responsibility and difficulty on him?

And how would he react? Maybe he would tell her to go fuck herself and leave her forever? Maybe he would accuse her of cheating, or come up with some other absurd idea? How would she ever cope with that?

No, telling him wasn't an option, not yet any way. She wasn't ready to face it herself, let alone admit it out loud. She searched and read every book she had but nothing that was written was useful enough. That was when she decided she would call up a clinic and go for a consultation. She would talk to a professional about the whole procedure, and then she will decide.

She called up the clinic by her house and made an appointment for the same afternoon. She practically begged the secretary to shove her in somewhere. She couldn't wait much longer, she had to do what she knew she must.

Draco woke up and headed to wash his face. After a quick wash up he was back in the room standing over her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." she lied.

"You seem a little off, are you sure you're ok?" he asked a little worried.

"Draco I'm fine, really. I just miss my parents, and I'm worried about the war, and all. It's probably just one of those days." she replied with a fake cheery voice.

Draco noticed she wasn't being too honest but decided to drop the subject. He knew that questioning her wouldn't lead anywhere and might cause a fight between them. That was something he would rather prevent.

He came from behind her and hugged her while sighing into her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and had to bite her bottom lip to prevent the tears that were ready to flow freely down her face.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will all work out soon." Draco reassured her while kissing her temple.

'_I hope so. I really do.' _Hermione thought to herself and hurried to get up and make some breakfast.

After a quick breakfast Hermione got dressed and was ready to leave. She told Draco that she was going to meet Ruby and that she will be back soon. Draco believed her and wished her an amazing time.

She got in the cab and headed to the clinic, nearly ready to have a nervous breakdown. When she got there, she noticed the clinic was crowded but not over crowded. Every girl in the room looked as nervous as she was, and they all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Hermione filled out the necessary paper work and awaited her name to be called. She was staring at some channel that screened on a small TV in the corner of the room. She wished for their armchairs to be a little more comfortable but knew that this was standard for muggle doctors.

When the nurse called her name, Hermione got up and started heading into the office, her knees trembling slightly. She stopped for a second, breathed three deep breaths and continued walking.

She sat inside the room awaiting the doctor. She felt like she was boxed inside of it with no way out. By the time the doctor came in Hermione was pacing from the window to the examine chair and back again. He asked her for a urine sample to make sure she was really pregnant and after they received a positive result they started discussing the various options she had.

Hermione didn't like either option but knew she must come to a decision. She knew that a baby didn't have a place in her life right now, and as much as she protested abortion she must undergo one. She made an appointment for the coming up Friday and left the office dumbfounded.

She arrived home after a very long walk in the park. There she weighed all of her options out once again, and came to the same conclusion. She wouldn't tell Draco of the procedure she was scheduled to do. Yes he was the future father of the baby, but this baby was to grow in her womb, and change her life completely. It was she that would give birth to it, and raise it. Hermione knew that her decision not to tell him was wrong, but she felt she must do this on her own. If they were meant to have a child, they would have one. When the time comes.

Draco noticed her down mood and tried to do everything he could to cheer her up, yet nothing worked. He cooked her some dinner, in the hopes that a rest will make a change for the better, but it didn't.

Instead of talking and laughing, like they usually did during dinner, there was an awkward silence at the table. Draco was eating, and Hermione was picking at her food without really having a bite.

Quickly after dinner was over Hermione headed to her bedroom. She complained about a headache, which wasn't a complete lie, and lay in bed, her mind still troubled with thoughts.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: 

The following morning Hermione tried to do everything to forget about the events and only face them when they needed to be faced; this coming up Friday. She dreaded that day but knew it must come. Till then she swore to act as normal as she could and enjoy her week as best as she could.

Draco was been very sweet. He didn't question her and went along with her pretence. Though deep inside he knew something was wrong, he ignored his curiosity and did all he could to ease his girl's rainy days.

The week passed by with a blink of an eye. Before Hermione realized it was Thursday night. The night before the procedure. The last night she would be pregnant.

She was lying in bed when Draco walked in. He curled up next to her, and brought her into a warm hug. Hermione looked up at him and could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes. She steadied her breath and looked deeply into his eyes. They were so kind and so warm that it overwhelmed her.

"Draco do you love me?" she asked, with nothing more than a whisper.

"Off course I do." he replied kissing her temple.

"Do you promise to love me no matter what?" she asked, her voice croaking.

"Yes. I promise to love you no matter what." said Draco bringing her even closer.

Yeah Just think Just Think  
What if you could Just  
Just blink your self away..

Hermione breathed in deeply, his musky smell hitting her nostrils. She sighed into his shoulder as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Hermione couldn't help it, she tried to be strong this whole entire week but today she finally broke down.

Just Just wait just pause for a second  
Let me plead my case  
It's the late 70's Huh  
You Seventeen huh

And having me that will ruin everything huh

Hermione cried out of guilt, and out of confusion. She cried because it was hard, and she desperately needed someone by her side. Hermione cried because she didn't know if she was making the right decision, but she knew she had to stick with it. But most of all Hermione cried, because she knew that the fact that she will kill her own baby would hunt her down for the rest of her life.

It's alot of angels waiting on their wings  
You see me in your sleep so you cant kill your dreams

Draco noticed Hermione's tears. He was hurting because he knew that his girl was in some sort of pain, and he had no idea how to help her, or console her. She wouldn't talk to him, and she insisted on everything being ok. He patted her back and shushed her. Stroking her hair gently and saying that everything will be ok.

300 Dollars thats the price of living what?  
Mommy I dont like this clinic  
Hopefully you'll make the right decision  
And dont go through with the Knife incision

In his arms, being comforted by his kind wards, was the only place Hermione had found rest and had finally fell asleep. As much as she hoped for a sound sleep it was the opposite of what she got.

But it's hard to make the right move  
When you in high school  
How you have to work all day and take night school  
Hopping off da bus when the rain is pouring  
What you want morning sickness or the sickness of mourning

Her dreams were haunted by cries. Baby cries. It was crying for life. For survival. Hermione had a baby in her arms, huddled inside a lot of sheets. She looked down at it and shook her head for no. She threw it in the trash bin and ran away. She tried to ignore the cries that were coming from the bin, but she couldn't. She ran faster and faster yet the further she ran, the louder the cries got.

I'll Always Be a part of you  
Trust Your Soul Know it's always true  
If I Could Talk I'd Say To You  
CAN I LIVE  
CAN I LIVE

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo." Hermione yelled as she sat up waking up from her dream, covered in sweat.

Draco quickly got up and sat next to her, bringing her head down to his shoulders.

"Noooo." she cried into his shoulders.

I am a child of the king  
Ain't no need to go fear me  
And I see the flowing tears so know that you hear me

"Nooooooooooooo."

When I move in your womb that's me being scary  
Cause who knows what my future holds  
Yo the truth be told you ain't told a soul  
Yo you ain't even showing I'm just 2 months old

"Shh love, don't worry. It was just a dream baby, just a dream." said Draco stroking her hair.

Through your clothes try to hide me deny me  
Went up 3 sizes  
Your pride got you lying saying ain't nothing but a migraine  
It ain't surprising you not trying to be in Wic food lines

Hermione laid back down on the pillow and crawled into Draco's embrace, crying into her knees that were now folded into her body.

Your friends will look at you funny but look at you mommy  
That's a life inside you look at your tummy

She sobbed harder and harder, the dream was still vivid in her mind. She wanted it to leave, to stop hunting her down, but it wouldn't.

What is becoming ma I am Oprah bound  
You can tell he's a star from the Ultrasound  
Our Sprits Connected Doors Open Now  
Nothing But Love And Respect Thanks For Holding Me Down She Let Me Live...

She felt her eyes drying out of tears, but yet by some miracle they kept on streaming. Her eyes stung with pain, but she cried harder and stronger, cried for all of her misery, until her energy left her and she fell asleep.

I'll Always Be a part of you  
Trust Your Soul Know it's always true  
If I Could Talk I'd Say To You  
CAN I LIVE  
CAN I LIVE

The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and all that looked back at her was a dull face with tear strained eyes. _'It will all be over soon.'_ she encouraged herself and walked out of the house into the cab that would take her to the clinic.

Hermione was there along with two other women. One was a red head that looked as young as 15, and the other was a women that looked to be in her 30's. Hermione sat at the uncomfortable chair and stared at the blank wall. She was now emptied of all thoughts and emotions. Every bit of life that was in her drained away with her tears last night.

The sound of her name being called was the only thing that brought her back to reality. She got up and looked at the nurse.

"It's time." the nurse said.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

"It's time?" she asked in a mere whisper.

The nurse nodded and motioned for Hermione to walk into the room.

Hermione stood still for a moment and then realized that the nurse was waiting. It was time for her to go inside that room, and end the life of her unborn child.

She looked up at the nurse, who was now standing by the door impatiently. Tears found their way down her cheeks and she shook with anxiety.

"No." she whispered looking at the nurse.

The nurse looked up at her, an utterly confused expression on her face.

"No!" she repeated much louder as she ran from the clinic shaking her head feverishly.

As strong as she believed herself to be, she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill it. As hard as it might seem, she must cope with reality and come clean to Draco. It was a mistake made by both of them and they would have to face it together.

She ran to the house, ran as fast as her weak state would allow, yet she knew the speed wouldn't matter because she couldn't run from reality. She looked back and saw the clinic as nothing but a blur in the distance. That's what Hermione hoped it would stay as; A bad memory, that would hopefully fade away.

Hermione ran inside the house breathless. Tears were covering her face's pretty features. Her hair was in a mess due to the heavy running that she had done. She saw Draco staring out the living room window with a worried expression on his face. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest. Draco embraced her, and started stroking her hair.

"What is it love?" he asked gently.

Hermione didn't answer, she couldn't talk, nothing she did helped stop the tears that were escaping her eyes. Her body was shaking from the mass amount of anxiety that accumulated over the past week. She tried to control the tears, to stop the shaking, but all of her attempts were to no avail.

Draco hugged her tighter and moved with her from side to side in attempt to calm her down. He was on the verge of tears himself, it pained him to see his girl suffer so much.

"Shh baby, don't cry. Whatever it is I'm here for you. Shh my love." he said stroking her hair.

Hermione wanted to open up her mouth and let everything out. She wanted to tell him about everything that happened this past week. She steadied her breath and looked up into his gray eyes.

Draco's warm glaze greeted her eyes, and Hermione found herself bursting into tears once more. Draco picked her up and placed her on the couch, he then conjured some calming tea and handed it to her.

Hermione drank the tea up and lay in his embrace until she felt a sense of calmness take over her. She then decided to take a soothing shower and later have a long talk with Draco.

She cleansed and scrubbed her body as hard as she could. She tried to wash the past week away. All the worries, stress and anxiety, her pregnancy and the complications that came along with it. She tried her hardest to have it drain away with the water, and leave her forever. She was in the shower, washing herself feverishly for half an hour; Until she finally felt like all was lost and that she had to face reality immediately. She wrapped her bath robe around her body, and went into the living room to talk to Draco.

In the living room Draco was seating on the couch with two cups of hot tea on a tray next to him. There was also a box of tissues and a pillow he conjured just in case his girl would need some extra support. When he saw her walk in, he patted the empty space next to him and beckoned for her to sit down.

Hermione sat down next to Draco and sighed deeply. She then gratefully accepted the cup of tea that he handed her and started sipping on it slowly. After about five more minutes of silence she decided to gather all of her strength in one bunch and reveal the truth to her loved one.

"Draco, I have to confess. There is a serious reason to everything odd that's been happening with me in the past week. I, Draco, oh my god, I'm…" she couldn't continue. She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and reached for a tissue to wipe them away.

"Baby, what ever it is I assure you I'll be here for you. Love we're engaged, we're going to get married, and hopefully spend the rest of our lives together. You have to be able to open up to me and share your problems with me. I want to help you, I want to be there for you, but how could I when you're pushing me away?" he asked her sensibly, urging her to talk with his words.

"I know baby." Hermione cried, blowing her nose into the tissue. "I want to talk to you, and tell you everything I really do, but I don't know how." she added, feelings of guilt rushing into her. Draco was so sensible and understanding now, she dreaded of his reaction to the truth she must reveal.

"Tell me. I urge you to talk to me. Whatever it may be, I will always be by your side." said Draco, brushing a few tears away with his fingers.

"Draco, I'm…" she paused and steadied her breath. "I'm four weeks pregnant." she finally said, Hermione then jerked her head up and looked into his eyes.

Draco's eyes enlightened with joy and expressed confusion at the same time.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione got frightened by this question. Was he doubting her? Was he not happy? Was the glimpse of happiness in his eyes her mere imagination?

"Yes Draco. I'm sure." replied Hermione.

"Oh my God. This is great." exclaimed Draco happily.

"You really think so?" she asked worriedly.

"Off course I do. Love you're carrying our baby in your womb what could be greater than this?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"Oh Draco, I'm so happy you're happy. I was so worried." she said sobbing once more.

Either she turned into an emotional wreck or the pregnancy hormones were really starting to kick in. But something was definitely wrong.

"Off course I'm happy, what would ever make you think I wouldn't be?" asked Draco smiling.

"I don't know, I just thought you would get upset, because we're young, and the world is in a chaotic state, and your name is still not cleared out and what not. I never expected you to be so happy, and supportive." admitted Hermione, a little embarrassed that she didn't know her fiancé good enough to know that he really did care.

"Hermione, that's why you should always come to me first. There's no reason to assume, I'm here aren't I? Wow I'm going to be a dad, this is amazing news, I love you so much." said Draco pecking her on the lips.

"Yes, you are here, and you're amazing. I love you too and I'm so happy you're so thrilled. Thank God I didn't go through with the abortion." said Hermione, immediately biting on her lip for her slip of her tongue.

"What?" Draco asked angrily. "You were going to get an abortion, without even telling me?" he continued, feeling his calmness leave his body.

"Yes, but I didn't. I couldn't. I'm so sorry for even considering it. You have to understand I was so shocked, and unprepared, I didn't know what to do." explained Hermione.

"But still, how could you consider it without talking to me first?" pushed Draco.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please let's not fight over it. I really don't want to fight with you. I didn't do it, and I finally got enough courage to tell you. Now can you just hug me and help me settle all of this internal mess?" she asked, placing her head on his shoulder.

Draco brought his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He then kissed her on the temple and hugged her tightly.

"I just can't believe you were ready to make that decision without consulting with me first. After all I'm the father of the future baby, I do have a say you know." said Draco calmly.

"I know, and I am sorry, believe you me. I wasn't thinking right, I was too upset and acted too fast. I promise I would never do so again." said Hermione, hugging him deeper.

"I'm glad you didn't go through with the abortion." he whispered into her ear.

"So am I." she replied smiling.

"Having a child would be such an amazing experience, and I'll help you with everything I promise." said Draco, kissing the tip of her nose.

"It would be amazing, scary but amazing non the less." Hermione said sighing into his shoulder, and feeling relieved for the first time in a long time.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

A week had passed and Hermione's morning sickness really started to kick in. Besides the usual nausea and vomit Hermione was delighted with her current condition.

With all the difficulties that the pregnancy has brought on her at first, Hermione now felt like all of that was just a horrible nightmare and she couldn't have been happier about her decision not to abort the baby.

The bond between her and Draco grew stronger. They spent most of their time walking around inside shops, looking at baby products and learning all there is to know about a baby coming into their lives. During the evenings they would take long walks to the park where they would often meet with the trio: Ron, Ginny and Ruby.

Ron and Draco became closer friends a short time after their peace making. They learned they have a lot in common, especially loving quidditch and hating books.

The one thing they both enjoyed the most was having manly talks. Since Harry was gone and Draco was hiding, neither Ron nor Draco had a close guy friend they could talk to, so they found that friendship in each other.

Hermione was thrilled to see how well Ron and Draco were getting along, and how close they became. The fact that she had Ron's trust and approval in Draco calmed her; it would help her a lot when she would confront Harry about her future husband and baby's father.

It was a late august evening. The clouds were as clear as ever and the starry sky was fully visible. The stars and moon illuminated the dark skies and caused a breathtaking sight. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the porch of their house taking in the evening's fresh air. They discussed there near future and the plans they should fulfill before the baby arrives.

"I think we should purchase an apartment so that we wouldn't be burden on your parents." said Draco, holding her hand in his.

"I'm sure we wouldn't be a burden, but I would prefer living on our own." said Hermione, sighing deeply.

"Three months ago, I would have never imagined for all of this to be true." Hermione added with a smile.

"Neither would I, but I am too happy to care." said Draco kissing her passionately on the lips.

He than picked her up and brought her inside the house, being extra cautious and gentle. Once he placed her on their bed, and was ready to get undressed he saw Hermione's owl tapping on their bedroom window.

"Oh my God. My parents, they wrote back." Hermione said getting up happily.

Draco opened the window and let the owl in. The owl had a parcel attached to one leg and a small turquoise colored box attached to another.

Hermione detached both the package and the parcel and started reading.

"**Hermione dear: **

**Your father and I were very thrilled to hear from you once again. We cannot wait to get home and meet this charming young man you told us about. We are sure that both of you love and care for each other very much. **

**We think getting engaged at such a young age is a little rush, especially since you've only been together for a short period of time, but after all it was a decision made by you and we hope you are happy with it.**

**As a token of our love and approval we sent the both of you a little engagement gift. It's nothing much but we hope you will find a great use for it. **

**We should be home by the end of this week; we love you and miss you.**

**Hugs and kisses, Mom and Dad." **

"Aww." she said as she handed the letter to Draco and reached for the turquoise box. On the box was black lettering that created the words TIFFANY & CO. Hermione knew that this box contained some sort of jewelry in it.

She waited for Draco to be finished with the letter. Once he was seated down beside her with a sly grin on his face, they opened the mysterious box together.

Inside the box were two matching platinum wedding bands. Although they were plain they had a unique beauty to them. Hermione looked at the bands and smiled happily.

"Draco they got us wedding bands." she said, smiling at him.

"I know, this is so thoughtful." said Draco, a little shocked by their consent.

"Yes, and it also means they're ok with it. They're ok with us getting married." she added cheerfully.

"Yes, it does. This is amazing good news." said Draco happily. He then brought her into his arms and pecked her on the lips gently.

"Let's do it." he said, looking into her eyes.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Get married." Draco answered.

"Draco we will get married, eventually." said Hermione.

"I know we will, but let's do it now. Just me and you." said Draco.

"But Draco, we can't. Your name is not cleared out yet, and my parents are in the United States, your mother is not here, none of our friends are here. We have to get a church, and book a hall, I don't have a dress. This kind of event needs a lot of planning you know." said Hermione kindly, pecking him on his pouting lips.

"Hermione, we don't need anybody or anything. Neither do we need a priest that would tell us we love each other. We know all of that on our own. We only need each other's love and a promise for the future. I don't want to wait only god knows how long to swear to you that I would love you for eternity." said Draco, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Draco I don't want to wait for so long either, but I don't know what to do." Hermione said a little taken aback by his rush decision.

"Hermione there's nothing to know. When you love someone there's no right or wrong. It just comes out of your heart, naturally and freely. We don't need a priest to dictate vows to us." Draco urged.

After a few minutes of pondering over his proposal Hermione decided that it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"You're right. Let's do it." she said grinning.

Draco got up and told her to wait for five minutes. He then headed to the living room and started decorating the room with his wand, to fit the occasion.

He placed white drapery all over the walls. He decorated the drapery with white roses, kale lilies, lilies and orchids. He also added some purple roses and orchids to add some color.

The flowers hung in centerpieces on the walls, making them fall off naturally and create an unimaginably beautiful sight. He conjured long white candles and lit them all with a flick of his wand; he then enchanted them to float around the room freely.

On the floors he placed the softest white carpet. He sprinkled it with white and lavender rose petals and gold and silver sparkles. He turned off the lights and draped the windows for the room to be illuminated only by the candlelight.

He then conjured two big and fluffy white pillows and placed them on the floor. He placed the turquoise box next to the pillows and removed all the furniture with his wand. The living room looked perfect. He headed to Hermione's bedroom to fetch her hoping the transformations would please her.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: 

Hermione used the time Draco was away to change her appearance. Guests or no guests didn't make a difference, it was her wedding day and she wanted to look appropriate.

She curled up her hair, brining a few strands up and letting the rest fall freely down her back. She added side bangs and some blonde highlights to enchant the look.

Hermione wore the necklace Draco gave her, along with the engagement ring, which never came off her finger. She decided not to wear any other jewelry so it wouldn't over due her simple look.

She applied some gentle make up on her fair face. Using a light pink shade for blush, and white and silver colors for eye make up. Hermione applied some sparkles to the corners of her eyes, and the tips of her mascara. She used a baby pink color on her lips and decided it was just enough.

For a dress, Hermione used new satin sheets and her wand to stitch something beautiful out of it. She created a heart shaped top, open back dress that fitted as a mermaid shape down her flawless body. It had a long train and she conjured some silk flowers to decorate the train with.

It wasn't a very fancy Cinderella type of dress but it fitted their celebration perfectly. Hermione conjured another flower, a bigger and fuller one, and placed it in her hair, where all the curls fell from.

Draco walked into the bedroom and couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Hermione was standing there, dressed in all white, looking prettier then he could ever remember.

He smiled at her, and gave her the bouquet of flowers he was hiding behind his back. The bouquet was created out of kale lilies. Two dozen kale lilies brought together into a big round bunch. They were trimmed at the bottom and looked astonishing.

Draco was dressed in his best robes, after all he was a wizard and he wanted to represent it on his wedding day. It was the first time Hermione had seen him in light gray. The color fitted him staggeringly and brought out his exquisite gray eyes.

She smiled at him, and allowed him to lead her out of the bedroom. Draco pulled out blindfolds and wrapped them around her gorgeous eyes. He then told her to trust and follow him.

He led her into the living room, and only removed the blindfolds once she was standing in the center of the room. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was stunned with the beauty of the room. She couldn't believe Draco would go to such measures to prove his love to her.

"Wow Draco, I'm astonished. I don't know what to say. This is… wow, it's so… perfect." she finally said. She wanted to say more, much more. To tell him just how mesmerizing everything looked, and how happy she was to be here. She wanted to let him know that this was more then anything she had ever imagined. She never expected for any hall or church to look so beautiful. Hermione wanted to say a lot, but the words never met her tongue.

"I'm glad you love it." he said, kissing her on the cheek. He then helped her sit down on one of the pillows and sat down on the other one across from her. He reached for the box with the rings and opened it. He took one ring out and looked at it, he then looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione, this ring, although is really simple and plain means a lot. It is round, which represents endless eternity. In a circle there is no end, it goes on forever. The same is true with my love for you. Maybe we haven't been together for a very long time, and yes we are young and naïve, but I know, deep in my heart that my love doesn't have timing. It wouldn't matter if I would have been with you for a year or a decade, I would still feel the same way about you as I do right now." started Draco looking into her eyes deeply.

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me

"I thank God everyday for the day we met, and I constantly remind myself that I am the luckiest man alive, having a women like you by my side. You mean the world to me, and I mean it. If I would have to die for you, kill for you, love for you, I would do it. No matter what you ask of me I would fulfill it." he continued in the same gentle tone.

When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

"I promise that I would be with you through it all. Through pain and pleasure, joy and sadness, riches and poorness, sickness and health. I promise to love you, no matter what life throws our way, and I promise to spend the rest of my life, brining the rays of sunshine into yours." he added, taking his wand out and tapping it on the ring twice.

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

A silver ribbon shot out of his wand and wrapped itself around the ring. After spinning it for twenty seconds it finally disappeared and let the ring fall back into Draco's hand.

Draco took the ring in his fingers and showed it to Hermione. Inside the ring the words: "I do and I will forever." were engraved. He placed the ring on her left ring finger; he then slid it all the way up.

"I take you as you are, and I promise to love and cherish you forever." said Draco and kissed her on the lips.

"Draco." Hermione began a minute later.

"I always thought I was suppose to live a certain way, and believe in certain things. I always lived by what's right and wrong, and what would be approved or not. That was all until the day I met you."

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you

"You taught me to think with my heart, and not with my head. You taught me to follow my intuition and do what feels right. You freed my mind and captured my heart and no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to tell you just how much you mean to me." Hermione said, a tear sliding down her tanned cheek.

How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day

"Before you, life was pointless. I lived by the rules and expected some sort of reward. I was empty and lonely, though my mind never allowed me to admit it. You came into my life, and showed me that people can live as oppose to exist. You showered me with love and lighted a fire in my heart. A fire created out of wood I never knew existed. I love you, and I will for eternity. Just like the circle, my love will never end. I will cherish you and cater to you." said Hermione, now tapping the second ring with her wand, causing the same ribbon to come out, perform the same magic, and engrave the same words.

"I promise to be there for you and support you no matter what may happen. I promise to love you and understand you. I promise to stand by you and share the rest of my life with you. From this day forward you are consecrate to me as my one and only love."

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

She placed the ring on his finger and slid it all the way up. She then kissed his hand and brought it to her stomach. Draco felt the energy of life being created in her stomach. He placed his other hand on her chin and brought his face closer to hers, making their lips finally meet. He kissed her, as his wife, for the first time ever. He kissed her deep and with a heart full of passion, proving to her that his words weren't just a waste of air, that he really did mean every single one of them.

He picked her up in his arms, and led her to their bedroom, closing the door after them. Inside their bedroom the honeymoon began.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **okie, this fic has 50 chapters and i'm finished with writing and fixing all of them, hehe, so only a few chappies left :(, but there is an epilogue, 

anywhos, i'm leaving on vacation on saturday october 14, so i will be posting two chapters daily in order to finish posting the fic before i leave, coz i don't want to leave anyone hanging. Tell me what you guys think it really does mean a lot.

3 Jenny :0)  


Chapter 44: 

The morning after the matrimony was one of the best morning's Hermione had in a long time. As if it was planned Hermione didn't have any morning sickness, and it allowed her to cuddle with her husband till noon.

When they finally got up Draco decided it would be great to have a picnic on such a fantastic day. Hermione packed up a picnic basket and they left the house for the park in high spirits.

Draco and Hermione found a secluded tree and decided to have the picnic under that tree. The tree provided the advantage of a shade, and was located near the pond.

After eight amazing hours of being outdoors they packed up their belongings and headed back home. At home they enjoyed a short nap and went out to eat afterwards. They ate in a Mediterranean restaurant which was located in the center of London. After a nice romantic dinner they headed back home, to enjoy their second night as a married couple.

Draco woke up earlier then Hermione the next morning and left the bedroom quietly. He didn't want to wake Hermione up, after all she was pregnant and needed her rest.

He walked to a nearby bagel shop and purchased fresh bagels with various types of cheese. Once he got back home he started making the preparations for their breakfast.

By the time Hermione woke up Draco was finished with setting the table, they sat down and had a refreshing breakfast. After the breakfast they went apartment searching. When they were back from looking at various apartments they decided that they didn't find the one they loved yet, and noted to look further.

Hermione tried to convince Draco to hire a Real Estate Agent, but he insisted on doing everything on his own. Hermione just sighed in reply and decided to go along with Draco's decision. After all she didn't want to argue over such a minor thing.

They got home around 3 pm, Hermione headed to the bathroom right away. She had to take a quick shower otherwise she wouldn't feel right. Draco decided to use this time to watch some other absurd show on the muggle television.

Half way through Tom and Jerry Draco was distracted by a tapping on the window. He looked back over his shoulder and saw an owl that looked awfully familiar yet he couldn't remember where he saw that owl before.

It was a snowy white owl, probably one of the only white owls there was in England. He opened the window and let the owl in. The owl flew around looking for someone, once Draco realized it was probably looking for Hermione, he did the craziest yet sanest thing for the moment.

"Erm, if you're looking for Hermione, she's in the shower, but you can leave the letter with me, I'll make sure she gets it." Draco said to the owl.

The owl looked like it was considering his suggestion for a minute, and then flew over Draco and stretched out its leg for Draco to remove the parcel. As soon as the parcel was off of his leg, the owl flew away.

Draco hesitated over opening the parcel for a long time, but after all he decided to open it. They were married and he was sure Hermione wasn't keeping any secrets from him. Neither did he think she would mind if he read her post.

He opened the letter up, and started reading. The handwriting on the letter seemed strange but as soon as he read the first paragraph he understood who was the author.

"**Hermione,**

**I am very sorry I didn't write to you for a while, I have been under very high danger and I couldn't risk it by sending out owls. But I do have very good news. I found and destroyed the last horcrux. **

**I was right, it was Nagini. Now all that's left is to find and kill Lord Voldemort. **

**Enough talking about me, how are you? How is your summer vacation so far? **

**Have you met with Ron, Ginny and Ruby? Or with anybody I might know for that matter? **

**Give Ron and Ginny my hello, and apologize from me, I barely have time to write anymore. **

**What is new in your life? Did anything exciting happen lately? Did you hear anything from your parents in the U.S.A? I hope they are having a great time relaxing. **

**Don't be too lonely alone, soon I will be back and we will all be able to hang out like we did back in Hogwarts. **

**I hope to see you very soon, Harry."**

Draco read the letter over five times. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Not only was Hermione talking to Harry, as oppose to what she told him, Harry didn't have a clue about anything that's been going on between him and Hermione.

'_Why wouldn't Hermione tell me about Harry? Why has she lied to me about that matter? Ok, maybe the first few weeks she didn't trust me enough and decided to keep it to herself; but now, how could she? We're married, and we're about to have a child. How could she keep this from me? What does she think I would do? Run off to the Dark Lord and spill it all to him?_

_Harry doesn't seem to know anything about my existence either, why wouldn't she tell him we're together? Is she ashamed of me? Is she ashamed of our love? Of our marriage and future child? If she's not, then why is she keeping it a secret? Isn't she fed up with fighting because of this? Wasn't our previous fight enough to learn the lesson? Would I ever be good enough? Would I ever be worth of her?"_

Draco was feeling hurt and betrayed. He couldn't believe that the one person he told everything to the one person he loved more than life itself would keep major secrets such as this from him. What would cause her to act this way?

He sat on the couch, gripping the letter. He was furious. He tried to keep his calm, he kept on telling himself that it was all some sort of a mistake, but he didn't believe it.

He waited for Hermione to come out of the shower, and once he finally heard the water stop running he stood up and waited for her to come into the living room, with a deadly glare in his eyes.

Hermione walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Did you miss me, love?" she asked cheerfully.

She looked up at Draco, her smile faded away and was immediately replaced with a concerned look. Draco's face was red from anger, and his nostrils looked like they would shoot daggers out of them at any given moment.

Hermione didn't know what could have changed his mood abruptly. She looked up at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Draco what is it?" she asked.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: 

"I don't know, maybe you will tell me what is it?" he asked angrily.

"Draco what are you talking about, everything was alright a minute ago, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"You know damn well what happened. Don't try to act like the innocent victim now." Draco said a little louder than he intended.

"Draco, what do you mean the innocent victim? What did I do? Please tell me. You can't just decide to flip out and not explain yourself." said Hermione, raising her voice a bit.

"You know what Hermione? I don't even want to talk about this. Now I understand my real place in your world, life, and heart. I don't need to hear anything else." said Draco heading to the door.

"Draco what do you mean now you understand? How can you say this two days after I married you?" she asked, holding him back, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I know that I'm not perfect, but I always thought my love to you would make it all up. I guess I was wrong." said Draco, realizing that it was harder then ever to control his feelings.

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

"Draco you are perfect, you're perfect for me." said Hermione, breaking into loud sobs.

"Am I really perfect for you? Am I?" Draco yelled out.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but got cut off by Draco.

"I'm not sure you mean what you say." he said handing the letter over to her.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at the letter confused.

"A letter, from Potter." Draco spat angrily, shoving the letter in her face.

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

Hermione read the letter, fear taking over every nerve in her body. She knew why Draco was angry right away. Harry still didn't know about their relationship, about their engagement, or their unborn child. He didn't know anything at all. She never told him.

"So, am I really that perfect? Am I too perfect for you to mention me to one of your best friends?" asked Draco, his eyes flashing hurt and betrayal.

"Draco, no. Don't take this the wrong way. Please Draco, don't." pleaded Hermione.

"What other way is there Hermione? Tell me? What would ever make you hide our relationship, after you promised not to do so?" asked Draco, knowing his anger will get the best of him very soon.

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking

"Draco, please, I'm begging you. You got this all wrong. I was never ashamed of you. I just couldn't tell Harry. You have to understand. He's on a very hard mission, imagine the way this will effect him? I didn't' want to throw him off his task." said Hermione, grabbing onto Draco's hand.

"Draco I love you. I really do, please try to understand this from my point of view." added Hermione, begging.

and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

"Hermione if you would have really loved me, everything would have been different right now. How can you claim love for me, yet deny me? How can you claim you love me, yet keep secrets from me? What kind of love is this? Is this the kind of love I deserve? Is it? Answer me! And why, would one ask, why? Because you really think I'm a Death Eater? Because in your heart you never really believed in me?" Draco shouted losing all control.

it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

At this point Hermione made him feel lower than low. How could she? After everything they shared, after everything they've been through.

He was a different man, he really was. How could she not see it? How could she not sense it? After everything he's done for her, all she did was make him feel so unworthy.

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

"Draco, what are you talking about? How could I not love you? How could I not trust you? I married you god damn it! What would make you think I never meant it? What because of one damned person you will let all of this go down the drain? Draco how could you? How could you even think that way?" asked Hermione, holding onto her stomach.

She knew this kind of stress was very unhealthy for her baby, but what could she do to prevent it? She felt lost, so lost. How would she ever fix this?

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

"How can you love me and keep secrets from me? Ok, lets forget about the fact that one of your best friends has no idea you ever met me in the first place.

How about lying to me? How did you fail to mention Harry? It's not like I've been here for about a week.

Hermione it's been two months if you haven't noticed. I've been here for sixty days, and during those sixty days you constantly forgot to mention Harry?" Draco asked, tears threatening to escape his own eyes.

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am

"Draco, I don't know why I never mentioned him. Not because I didn't trust you. Draco I trust you with my life, I trust you with our future baby's life. What would ever make you think I don't trust you? Please Draco, don't overreact, I'm begging you. I love you I really do." sobbed Hermione, covering her face with her hands. She had never felt so ashamed in her life.

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

"You make me feel this way. You make me feel like you're just playing with my heart. Like I'm not worthy enough to love you, and to receive your love back. If you would have truly loved me, you would have never acted this way.

What have I ever done to deserve this? You know what, don't answer this question, I know what it is. You still think I'm a Death Eater. You think I'm a low scumbag that would betray you and your trust. You think I would sale you out to be praised.

Oh Hermione how mistaken you are. I love you, I really do. I felt like the happiest man when I met you, when I woke up in bed next to you, when I married you.

So what, was it all a mere illusion? Were you pretending and acting? Do you not love me?" asked Draco, walking towards the door.

"Draco, I love you I really do." said Hermione getting on her knees in front of him.

"Draco please don't leave, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." she cried desperately, holding on to his legs.

"I'm not sure I believe you." replied Draco, shaking his leg off her grip and walking out of the door and out of her life.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: 

Hermione stayed laying on the floor, sobbing loudly, her tears rolling down onto the cold tiles. She placed her face on the tiles and her hands over her hair, the cold floor brought a rush through her senses and snapped her back to reality. She was pulling her own hair out of self rage. How could any of this have happened? How could she let it?

She started banging her fists against the cold floor yelling: "Why must this happen? Why now? Why us?" as hysterical tears kept on streaming down her face. All was lost now, and she had no idea how to get it all back.

Draco left, he really did leave. They just had one of the biggest fights in their relationship and he walked out on her and their future. How was she to live without him? What kind of life was there without him?

She started sobbing harder, feeling her body getting number by the second. Her head kept on playing the fight over and over again, causing guilt to take over any other emotion. She truly felt like she betrayed the love of her life. And she couldn't' blame him for his actions.

After their first fight one would think that she would learn her lesson, that she would be smarter than to repeat her previous actions. But no, she made the same stupid mistake all over again, only this time it stroke harder and eliminated any chance of them being together ever again.

She wasn't ashamed of him, she really wasn't, but her actions couldn't prove it. As many letter as she got from Harry it was hard not to remember to tell him everything. She had an internal battle every time she wrote to him, but for some strange reason her better side always lost.

Hermione knew her actions devastated Draco. She knew he was probably hurt as he's never been before at this exact second. How could you hurt someone you love so badly? How can love blind you to the point where you don't realize you've passed the line?

Hermione was in the middle between two loves. A love she had for her best friend, that was very strong and consistent. After all they've been best friends for six years and Hermione knew she would do anything to keep his friendship and trust.

On the other hand she had a whole new love. An amazing love that placed a smile on her face every single morning. The kind of love that would stick with her, her whole life through. The kind of love she knew she didn't want to lose, but was it too late?

She didn't' know how to act. Nobody would in her place. If she would have told Harry about Draco, it would have most definitely lead to his death. He would go off track in his mission and would do something hasty and rush, and would probably end up dying.

She didn't tell Harry about Draco, which could have been excused somehow after loads of I'm sorry's and please forgive me's, but the fact that she covered up being in touch with Harry was the thing that hurt Draco the most.

Not telling Draco was the main reason the fight got so far and Draco left. And what good came out of not telling Draco? What was the use of it now? She kept Harry as a friend yet she lost her lover, life partner, and father of her unborn child.

What is she to do now? Where is she going to find Draco? And if she does find him, what could she possible do to get his forgiveness.

At this moment death really did look like much a better option. If she were dead non of this would matter, and she wouldn't' hurt any more. But Hermione was smarter than that. She wouldn't just give up and quit life. She had to do something, anything. She didn't care that she didn't know what it was she must do, but she will surely find out and do it.

She was laying down on the cold tile, her body completely numb. She was laying silently. She wasn't shaking anymore, neither was she sobbing out loud. The only living signs in her were the silent tears that slid down her cheeks.

Hermione knew she had to get up but she couldn't' find enough strength in her body to do so. Forget about getting up, she couldn't find enough strength for her brain to send a signal for her muscles to move.

She continued lying, and staring at the sequence on the floor. She looked at it, but didn't really see it. She laid there for hours, not even noticing the time fly by. She didn't get up, neither did she move a muscle. She laid there wide awake until she saw the first rays of sunshine peer through the window.

It was morning and Draco still didn't come back. She desperately hoped he would get over his anger and come back to talk it all over again with her. She wanted him to come back, but no sign of Draco was seen or heard.

Little by little, as many more slow minutes crept by, Hermione finally fell asleep. It wasn't a sound or comfortable sleep as she was still laying on the cold floor, but it was an exhausted sleep.

She didn't dream anything, neither did she feel peaceful. She just slept there, tears still sliding down her cheeks in her sleep. She hoped that somehow Draco will return and she wanted to be there for his return. She couldn't miss it, no matter what.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: 

Draco shut the door behind him and rushed down the stairs leading to the street. He felt his heart explode into a million different pieces. Every little piece pierced through his body like a sharp piece of glass; cutting through his senses and causing him great agony and misery.

How could she? How did she ever dare? He loved her more than anything yet she continued to deny him. Why? He was hurting, yet he found enough strength in him to walk out. He didn't want to walk out on her, but how could he still be with her?

His heart kept on telling him that Hermione is pregnant and that walking out on her meant walking out on their baby, but he couldn't help but continue walking. As much as he loved Hermione the betrayal he felt was doing all the thinking for him. He decided to try and forget Hermione for now and forever.

Draco refused to allow himself to think of Hermione at that exact minute. He decided to try and not think of or about her. He couldn't take the anxiety and stress their fight brought out in him. He didn't have enough strength within him to battle the so familiar battle all over again.

Hermione and everything that had to do with her was now a part of his past and he no longer wished to have anything to do with it. No more would he be lied to, no more would he be ashamed of. No more would he be denied the happiness he knew he deserves.

He was walking down the deserted street. It was late at night and the lights were out in all the houses around him. All beside the one house he walked out of not so long ago. Draco was now a heart broken, homeless and wanted man.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

He walked down the empty street silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know where he was heading neither did he care. His feet just lead him somewhere, and he followed, his thoughts were in a distant place. Far away in a cozy home, where a girl was laying numb on a cold tiled floor.

As much as he tried to push those thoughts away, they still crept into his mind, and took over his senses. He just walked out on his wife. He didn't know what she was doing at this minute, he didn't know if she was hurting and crying, and he tried not to care. He looked around the empty street, gathered all of his strength and continued walking.

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

Draco didn't feel his body aching from tiredness, nor did he pay attention to the numbing sensation in his feet. He continued walking forward his vision blurred by his tears. He cried for the future he wished to have, and for all the silly dreams of happiness. He cried because he was lied to once again and he was hurting because of the one person he would never dare to hurt.

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Harry fucking Potter. All of this because of Harry fucking Potter. The person he hated the most has found away to subconsciously destroy his life. Like he really cared what the prat was doing. Like he would really betray Hermione's trust and sell him out to Lord Voldemort. How could she not believe him? How could she not trust him? If he didn't have her trust, he didn't have her. And not having her meant he has nobody else. He is all alone.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

How he wished to see Hermione right now. How he wished to hold her in his arms and caress her growing belly. Why everything that's good in his life is taken away from him? Why couldn't he be happy just in this one relationship? Why must it all corrupt right when everything seemed to be getting stronger?

Those questions kept on running through his head. As hard as he tried to block them, they found a way back in. Exhausting him mentally and killing him slowly. Spreading the poison of sorrow through his insides.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Draco kept on walking, thoughts still creeping through his mind as the sun started rising. He noticed the early red sky and automatically thought of blood and death. He didn't' know why such a beautiful vision brought such negative thoughts to his mind. But then how negative was death if he really thought about it? You rest in peace and you are forever free of misery; Unlike life, where you're hurting and wishing to die.

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

He felt his energy leave him and his body collapse to the concrete floor. He didn't care about the great uncomfortness he felt. He didn't feel the coldness of the floor spread through his body. He didn't know whether he would wake up the next morning, neither did he know if he wanted to. His mind couldn't think of Hermione anymore. She was the only thing on his mind since he walked out on her and his mind was screaming for a break. His heart was beating weakly and his body found rest.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Hermione felt the cold stone against her cheek and shot her head up right away. She realized she fell asleep in the same position she was in when Draco left her. She looked down at herself as all the memories from the previous night came back to hunt her.

She started sobbing hysterically and stood up on her feet running about the house madly.

"Draco." she yelled to the empty house.

"Dracooo." she tried once again. She searched in every single room, but no sign of Draco could be traced. She looked harder and stronger, every closet, every space, every open hole. She didn't care if it made no sense for him to hide there, she had to find him.

After an hour of frantic searching Hermione realized her attempts were to no avail. She leaned against the kitchen wall and slid down into a seating position.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she understood that Draco really did leave. He didn't just go into some bar to get drunk and cool off, he really did leave her and she had no idea where to find him.

How was she to make it better if she couldn't find him? Where could he be? Who can he be with? Would he ever come back? Those questions kept on swirling in her head, making her body shake from anxiety once again.

What was she to do? She felt desperate. The smart know it all, the one that has the answer to every question in life, couldn't solve her own equation.

She tried to get up from the floor but found all of her energy had left her. She didn't know how long she slept for, but the circles under her eyes indicated it wasn't for too long.

She knew she should get up and get something to eat, after all she was carrying a life inside her, but it would be useless, because as hard as she might try, she knew that everything that would go in her mouth, will come right out.

She continued sitting, and sobbing hysterically, she knew crying wouldn't help the situation but she couldn't do anything else at the moment.

After an hour of hot flowing tears, Hermione had finally gathered enough strength in herself to get up. She got up slowly, and walked out the door. Maybe, just maybe, Draco was sitting down on the steps awaiting for her to open the door.

When she looked at the stairs disappointment had met her once more. She searched around the house, yet couldn't find her love. She tried all the local bars and everyplace she could think of, yet she couldn't find Draco.

She walked back into the house and hurried to her bedroom. She didn't know if any of this would help, but it was her last chance and she had to use it.

She took out a quill and some parchment and sat by her desk. She started writing two letters. Once addressed to her love, and one to her best friend.

In the letter addressed to Draco she didn't try to explain her actions or try to make him understand her way. All she wrote was a desperate cry for forgiveness. She told him how much she loved him and how sorry she was for everything she's done. She also said that she understood that he is mad, and that he has every right to be. She wrote to him that she didn't know if she could go on in life without him, and she couldn't picture raising their child on her own. She begged him to come back, for a mere second, just so she could ask for a forgiveness the proper way.

She attached the letter to her owl and instructed it to find Draco no matter what. After her owl flew away she started on her second letter. It was one of the hardest letters she had to write, but she would sacrifice anything to be with Draco.

Draco felt a bickering sensation on his face. He rubbed his eyes and saw and owl standing over him. He looked up at the owl and recognized it right away. He tried to shoo him away but the owl kept on coming back, and biting him even harder.

"Tell her I don't want to speak to her." he shouted to the owl. The owl just ignored him and bickered him further.

Once Draco realized it was a battle lost he finally gave up and took the parchment from his leg. The owl flew away happily and left Draco alone, staring at his name written in a neat and curvy handwriting.

He opened the letter up and read it. The words in the letter broke his heart, and almost made him change his mind. He really did love Hermione and he hated the fact that he wouldn't see her fair face ever again.

Maybe he should come back to her. Maybe he can find it in his heart to forgive her once again, and give love another chance. Maybe he could be happy once more.

He looked down at the letter, entranced by the thought of being happy. He did love Hermione, and he wanted to be with her, but could he after everything that happened?

After a slow minute of staring at the letter, Draco got his senses back, he looked down at the handwriting once more and anger seized his senses. He burned the letter with his wand and watched as the parchment turned to ashes, he then got up and continued walking, determined to move on.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N okie, this is the chapter before last, the song is by Nickelback, it's called Far Away and it's my fave song ever. This chapter means a lot coz it means one more chapter and no more. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 49: 

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes

Hermione was pacing the house, and looking out of the window searching for either her owl or Draco. She kept on walking from room to room and looked from one window to another. No sign of either could be found.

In the kitchen window she saw an owl fly her way. At first she thought it was her owl, and glowed with happiness, but she immediately recognized it as the owl her parents were using to stay in touch with her.

She opened the window for the owl to enter the house and took the parchment off of his leg. She opened the letter up and read it emotionlessly.

It was just a reminder letter, her parents were coming back home today and they just wanted to make sure she remembered. Hermione didn't really care about her parent's return at the moment. Just the thought of explaining the fight to them had exhausted and depressed her worst then before.

Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

She threw the letter in the trash bin and continued pacing, once she entered the living room, she saw her owl pecking on the window madly. She let it in, and noticed that the parchment was gone from his leg right away.

"He took it?" she asked happily, a glint of hope shining in her eyes. The owl just nodded and Hermione patted him as a sign of gratitude. She then walked into her bedroom and got the second letter. She attached it to the owl's leg.

"You know whom this letter is addressed to." she said, and watched as the owl fluttered away.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left

When the owl was out of Hermione's sight, Hermione's thoughts traced back to Draco. He received her letter, whether he read it or not she didn't know. But he did receive it. All she could do now was wait.

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

She walked into her bedroom, and curled up on their bed. She hugged Draco's pillow and breathed his scent into her lungs. A tear escaped her eyes, yet she didn't try to wipe it.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

The tears kept on flowing as Hermione thought of not seeing Draco ever again. To her it wasn't an option, but as the clock's hands moved around the circle, she knew her chances were getting slim.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

She didn't want to think of spending the rest of her life without him. Because to her there was no life without Draco. She got up and looked out the window, once more. Still there was no trace of Draco. She slowly curled back up in bed, and cried her soul out into Draco's pillow.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

How she wished to hold Draco right now. To tell him she loved him, and that she would never hurt him again. How she wished to have his arms around her, comforting her and telling her it will be ok.

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up

She decided she wouldn't give up. No matter how hard, and how long it would be. She would find a way to be with Draco again. Because if she wouldn't, she might as well die.

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

She got up and walked into Draco's bedroom. Draco didn't sleep in that bedroom for a while now, but it still brought big memories of him. It brought back memories of when they first met this summer. When she first agreed to let him stay in her house. She looked around, and it really struck her that he left her. He left and will most likely never come back.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

She stared at his bed, and felt her body freeze. She wasn't cold but she felt her body turn into a statue. She waited for Draco to come back or to reply her. She waited since the morning and it was already the late afternoon. The skies outside turned gray and she heard the thunder strike on her roof.

Noise outside of her bedroom had brought her out of her trance. She looked at the doorway and saw him walk in. Fury still visible on his beautiful features, yet there was another emotion she couldn't quite read.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay

"Draco." she managed to say, after battling with her shock.

She waited a minute to see if he'll react. But he didn't.

"Draco, I'm sorry." she tried again, yet Draco's gaze was far away.

She came closer to him, holding his hand. He pulled his hand away and walked towards his bed.

"Draco, please talk to me. I'm in so much pain already. Please say something, anything." she said tears escaping her eyes.

"Why?" asked Draco blindly. "Why Hermione? Why?" was all he said tears threatening to escape his own eyes.

"I don't know." said Hermione shaking. "I was so scared, I didn't want to lose either one of you." said Hermione looking into his eyes.

"How could you still doubt me? How could you not believe me? Not trust me? You're carrying my child in your womb for Christ's sake." said Draco getting up.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she let out a long sob. She cried for everything that went wrong in her life. For their love that was forbidden, and for the future she couldn't put together.

She loved Draco, stronger then she's ever loved before. They got married, she was pregnant with his child, and it was all in a matter of a few months.

'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

When you are truly meant to be, and when you truly love one another, it doesn't matter. There's no such thing as time, or mistakes. There's just love, and intuition. What feels right. Following your heart.

Her heart was telling her Draco was for her. Meant to make her happy, to complete her empty heart, and bring joy to her gloomy life.

She went too far in this game of love. She battled, and she didn't want to lose now, when she was so close to winning.

"Draco, I am very sorry. I was beyond wrong with everything I've done, or everything I haven't done to be exact. I never meant to deceive or mislead you in any way." said Hermione as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"You knew this was the most important thing to me. For the world to know of our love, but you kept it in the dark from your closest friend for such a long time. Hermione I would understand if we were just dating. But take a look at your left hand finger. Do you see that ring? It has a meaning you know, it's there for a reason." said Draco not willing to let it go so fast.

"I know it has a meaning. This ring means the world to me, and so do you. I wrote to Harry Draco, I told him everything. I just wrote to him right now, and sent my owl to find him. I'm not ashamed of you, I love you and I want to be with you Draco. Please." Hermione said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"You did?" asked Draco. "You told him everything, about our marriage, our unborn child?" he added.

"Yes, I did. And I feel so much better." said Hermione as a strong feeling of relief took over Draco.

"I feel like we can finally be happy, and whole." said Hermione smiling at him. Draco came closer to her and hugged her.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along

"I love you." he said kissing her gently on her lips.

And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

"I love you too." said Hermione and started kissing him passionately.

Hermione felt like nothing in the world existed. Nothing in the world had a meaning, or a reason.

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

She kissed him longer, savoring his taste. Taking in his smell. Oh how much she missed him while he was gone. How scared she was of not seeing him ever again.

Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


	50. Chapter 50

A/N,  last chapter everyone sobs ugh i can't believe it's the end. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read it this far, or read it at all. It was a huge pleasure writing for all of you and all of your feedback was beyond complimenting and nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the lyrics are by Brian Adams the song is called when you love somone. If you could download it and listen to it, i reccomend you do so because it really brings out the mood. Tell me what you think. Just an epilogue left after this :(

Chapter 50:

Hermione and Draco were now laying on Draco's bed savoring each other's company. Both of them had missed each other very much and felt completely whole in two days.

Hermione cuddled into Draco, finding her favorite spot in his embrace. She breathed into him and didn't worry about a thing in the world. Her love was with her and that's all that mattered.

Draco raised her chin with his hands and brought his lips down on hers. He kissed her gently at first, taking in her sweet taste, and then moved on into kissing her more passionately then ever.

Somebody walked in through the door, but neither Draco nor Hermione heard. The person walked into the living room, looking for Hermione. Yet Hermione wasn't there.

Then that person walked from room to room searching for his best friend, he had great news to share with her. He had to notify her of the end of the war with evil.

Harry finally found Hermione in the guest bedroom and felt shock paralyze his body. What he saw in the room, was worst then anything he could have ever dreamed of.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked, seeing her kiss non other than his worst enemy.

"Harry." said Hermione looking at him shocked.

"Harry, did you get my letter? Did you come to see us?" She asked innocently, getting her senses back. She didn't understand why Harry

showed such fury on his face.

"What letter? Come and see you do what? Snog? Are you out of your mind Hermione what's going on?" asked Harry coming closer to them.

"Don't talk to her like this." yelled Draco getting up to protect his wife.

"Draco don't, I'll deal with it." said Hermione and pulled him to sit by her.

"Harry, I explained everything in the letter, me and Draco, we…"

"Stop!" said Harry cutting her mid way.

Harry didn't want to hear what Hermione had to say. Frankly he didn't really care. He had to bring all the evil in this world to an end, and Draco was evil. He raised his wand, and yelled the killing curse with all the anger that accumulated inside him.

"We love each other." Hermione managed to finish her sentence in shock.

Draco's lifeless body dropped dead on the bed. Hermione knelt down beside it, searching his veins for a pulse. There was none. At first she thought it was all some sort of a sick joke.

"It can't be." she said to herself.

Tears of sorrow escaped her eyes. She slapped Draco's cheeck to see if he would wake up, but nothing helped. She looked up at Harry, and saw rage in his eyes.

"I hate you." she screamed. "I hate you Harry. How could you?" she asked now sobbing hysterically.

Thunder hit the skies strongly. Hermione looked out the window, and saw the rain coming down harder then ever.

God is also crying for Draco's soul. The weather outside was an exact description of what went on inside Hermione. Pain and misery. A cruel and cold darkness.

She then turned to Harry, looking into his cold green eyes. Never has she thought her best friend will betray her while she risked everything to stay loyal to him and to protect him.

"I loved him." she said laying next to Draco's dead body "I loved him so much." Hermione started crying frantically.

When you love someone - you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you cant explain  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone

She started caressing Draco's cheek with her fingers. His skin was still warm against hers. She traced his lips with her finger and pressed her lips against his.

"Wake up my love." she whispered to him.

"Wake up Draco, there are so many things we have to do. You're not dead, you can't be. Just wake up. Please." she sobbed louder, shaking his lifeless body.

"Wake up Draco, come on, I love you." she spoke to him as if she was talking to a sleeping baby.

You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
But your lonely nights - have just begun  
When you love someone

She started opening his eyelids, trying to get a glimpse of life in his grey eyes. She needed to see their unique warmth, now more than ever before.

She needed him to wake up and to tell her everything is ok. That they will live happily ever after. That this was all a mere illusion.

"Draco, don't leave me, please don't leave me. I know you can hear me, just answer me my love, just open your eyes." she said caressing his now cold face.

When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone..

She hit his face, smacking one cheek and then another. She waited for a reply, for a faint whisper, or a small move, for anything, yet it didn't come.

She lay on top of him, and placed her ear over his heart. She had to hear his heart beat, she just had to. Once silence greeted her ear, Hermione realized that it was true. Draco was really dead, and she was left all alone.

She was hurting, she was hurting worse then before. She realized that Draco was gone, and her life was over. She picked up her wand, and summoned the sharpest kitchen knife to her hand.

She took one last look at Draco, seeing his lifeless body lay on the bed helped her make up her mind. She was determined, she knew what she must do to be with him. Nothing can change her mind now.

"I will soon be with you my love." she said as she cut the veins on her left arm deeply.

When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got and you wont think twice  
You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
When you love someone

The pain she felt told her it was working. She heard Harry screaming and crying in the background but it was very faint, and it didn't matter.

She felt her blood spilling out of the wound, a second later she heard Harry coming closer and trying to think of a way to save her.

"Don't!" she said to him shaking her head with the last bit of energy that was left in her. She kissed her wedding bend, then she kissed her hand and pressed it against her dying baby.

She got closer to Draco placed her ring hand on his heart and hugged him right before the angel of death came and took her soul away.

Her heart stopped beating in unison with the heart of the innocent baby in her womb.

The Star Crossed Lovers, lay lifeless, in each other's embrace. They've been together through it all. Faith has brought them together, and love has kept them that way.

You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone


	51. Chapter 51

Epilogue: 

Harry looked at Hermione's dead body and couldn't believe what just happened. He walked into the house in a good mood. Bearing the best news ever. He thought he and Hermione would go over to Ron's and celebrate till dawn.

From the moment he saw Draco he felt like everything had twisted upside down. He couldn't believe Hermione would ever consider kissing him.

A tear slipped his eyes as he kneeled by Hermione and caressed her cheek with his hands.

Six years. For six years they have been the best of friends, and now she was lying lifeless because of him.

He had to leave, he couldn't stay at this house anymore. He would disappear and no one will ever hear of him again.

Killing he could handle, after all he killed Lord Voldemort. Witnessing the death of those closest to him was hard, but Harry have done it non the less. But being responsible for the death of the person who had always been there no matter. Now that was too much to handle.

He would forget about Ruby, forget about his old life, and escape, somewhere he would never be found.

All of a sudden Harry felt a letter fall on his head. He raised his head and saw Hermione's owl standing over him breathing with difficulty.

Harry took the parchment off of the owl's leg and tore it open. He noticed Hermione's clear hand writing right away.

**My dearest Harry,**

**Words can't really explain, what I will tell you in this letter, but it is something I must try and do. **

**Harry, I'm in love. And I'm not talking about some teenage crush, that changes after a week. **

**I am in love with a great man that loves me. He takes care of me, stands up for me, and mostly stands up for our love. **

**He has the purest heart, and the easiest nature. He always finds a way to make me laugh, and I have never felt more secure than when I have his arms around me. **

**I married that man Harry. I did the one step I thought I would ponder over my whole entire life. I am married and it feels amazing. **

**It is the one move I will never regret nor will I ever look back at, and wish to go back in time and change it. **

**The man I am talking of, the one who makes me feel like I am dreaming, is Draco Malfoy.**

**I know right about now you are furious. You are probably thinking of ripping my letter apart and coming to fetch me from his evil hands, but Harry hear me out first. **

**Draco is not evil, neither is he a Death Eater. He is a normal guy, just like you and Ron, but he was unfortunate to be born into an evil family. **

**His mother is a fine person, while his father was the reason for all of Draco's "cruelty". **

**His father was controlling and forcing Draco to follow his footsteps all of his life. Draco has proof, and he's planing on clearing his name in the Wizarding world once Lord Voldemort is defeated. **

**Please believe me, you know I am way wiser than to fall for some trap, he really is different. **

**I met him one day, a few weeks after Dumbledore's death. That's when he told me about everything that's been going on and about his true self. I believed him right away, I don't know why. I just felt it right there and then, in my heart that he was telling the truth. **

**I led him into my house and let him stay there as a hiding place. **

**Day by day went by and a strong love grew between us. **

**We got married in our own little private ceremony, and now I am pregnant with his child. **

**I have a feeling it's a boy, if it is, I want to name him after you, for being such a heroic person and a great friend.**

**Harry I love you very much, that's why I am pleading for your understanding. **

**Please give Draco another chance, see who he really is and then feel free to judge him. **

**I know you will like him eventually and you will be the best of friends. **

**Draco and Ron are very close right now. They accidentally met, fought the first few times, but then they got along greatly, and still do to this day. **

**I know I should have told you about us a long time ago, but you must understand, I did not want to endanger your life. You risk your life for our sake as it is. **

**The only reason I'm writing to you right now is because there is no other way out of it. I am in love, and I must share it with you, my best friend. **

**I can't wait for your arrival. To hear all about your journey and to sooth you with my famous soothing tea. **

**I love you dearly and I will always be here for you no matter what, just like I know you'll always be there for me. **

**I really hope you will grow to be friends with Draco. After all you are the only person I will trust as a godfather to my child. **

**Love you always and forever, **

**Your best friend**

**Hermione. **

Tears escaped Harry's eyes as he was reading the letter.

'_If only I would have gotten it earlier. If only I would have given Hermione a chance to speak, instead of bursting into yells and committing murder. _

_Murdering my best friend's love, and with that, causing her own death. I can't live with this guilt anymore. I will not be able to tolerate, looking into Ron's and Ginny's eyes after they find out what happened. _

_And Hermione's parents, oh my god, how will they react when they get back from the States.'_

Harry took one last look at his best friend, laying lifeless in the arms of the one she loved, and with one last tear escaping his eyes, he apperated away, to never be found.

**The End!**


End file.
